Cupid's Wrath
by Flower princess11
Summary: After being defeated by Danny yet again, Ember angers Cupid who in turn casts a spell on her that forces her to fall in love with her worst enemy: Danny! Now Danny has to deal with a lovesick Ember, a jealous Paulina, a furious Skulker and the upcoming Valentines day madness. Will Ember somehow break the spell? Will Danny be able to escape her amorous pursuit or will he give in?
1. Tempting Fate

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

 _:) Please enjoy my special Valentine's day gift to you all, even though it's a little early :)_

* * *

 **Cupid's Wrath**

 _ **Chapter** **1** **:** **Tempting fate**_

February was a very special month of the year, the winter snow was starting to melt, signaling the fast approach of the March equinox and the start of Spring.

It was February 10th, exactly four days before Valentine's day, but the town known as Amity Park was already preparing for the day of love. Shops were selling cards, chocolates, toys, flowers and other symbols of affection and many men were going frantic trying to obtain for their girlfriends, while many single people were either eager or secretly dreading the day of love, thinking this would be the year they would find their soul mate or not.

However many young girls were eager for a different reason, this would be the first Valentine's day since the Disasteroid and the reveal that Danny Phantom, the hero of the world and most desirable guy alive...or half-alive was also resident Danny Fenton, the son of local ghost hunters and student at Casper High. Ever since his big reveal, Danny Fenton had gone from school loser to the world's number one teen heartthrob and every single young girl around his age, younger or older were infatuated with him and wanted to have the great hero for their own.

The young hero in question was currently flying in the skies of his home town, looking down to the earth as he tried to relax himself. He was not having a very good day so far and he was dreading these upcoming days.

It's been almost three weeks since he broke up with his steady girlfriend and lifelong friend Sam Manson. They have been dating since the Disasteroid incident happened six months ago but whatever they had between them was gone now, which lead to their breakup. It was a mutual breakup that still had him in pain...it hurt but he knew it had to be done. He loved Sam but….it took him a while to see that he wasn't _in_ love with her as he thought he was.

Sam was a great girl, smart, tough and beautiful and an amazing person who was dedicated to what she believed in and a loyal friend...but the spark they had faded a while back and they have been having a lot of stupid fights lately for even stupider reasons. Either because a ghost or one of his fans interrupted a date, because he didn't want to attend one of her gloomy poetry readings or because one of them were like five seconds late to whatever they wanted to do. He couldn't keep track of any of it...he tried to ignore it and make it work between them...but he had to stop lying to himself, what he had with her was gone now, and all that remained was the friendship they risked in order to take this big chance.

He was happy and considered himself lucky that Sam still wanted him in her life...and he wanted her in his. They have been best friends since kindergarten and he couldn't imagine his life without her. He cared about her and didn't want to lose their friendship because of their failed romance. They agreed to remain friends...but things were still awkward between them...and he had other things to worry about now.

He was single now and all his fans were after him more than ever now! Every single girl within a hundred mile radium of Amity Park was stalking him now, even a few guys as well!

It was pure madness!

And he knew the reason why was because he was Danny Phantom. He was the world hero, he was famous and adored worldwide, all the latest teen gossip magazines were calling him a _"hunk"_ now and _"#1 teen dreamboat"_ while using a picture of both his human and ghost forms.

He was also loaded now because he's been receiving a bunch of royalty checks from all of his merchandise and his folks were getting a _lot_ of funding and grants from the government for their gadgets now...though his experience with the Guys in White made him reevaluate his priorities, his family still lived in Fenton works and they didn't show off their money like Vlad or the Manson's did. While he and his family didn't _need_ to work a day in their lives anymore, he preferred donating most of his royalties to charities, which only upped his already enlarged image in the media.

That basically summed up his situation.

Danny _Phantom_ was young, rich, famous, attractive, adored by the public, a super hero and a philanthropist. He was practically a modern day prince charming to the female demographic and he didn't like it. It was like a nightmare and the approaching Valentine's day only made it worse. Everywhere he went, it seemed like every girl wanted him to be their valentine, the worst one of all was his self proclaimed _"soul mate"_ Paulina Sanchez. She's been after him since she learned the truth and she didn't even care that he was dating Sam. She even flat out told him to his face that they wouldn't work out and that soon he would be all hers.

He couldn't believe that at one point he was into her. That girl was nuts! She was also the reason he was flying right now, trying to clear his mind.

She ambushed him at his locker while he was trying to get his stuff to go home, and she then went on with asking him what she should wear for their date on Valentine's day and he flat out told her he didn't care since their would be no date, but she looked unfazed...in fact she even had a creepy smile on her face.

She even said and I quote: _"Playing hard to get just makes me want you more ghost boy..."_ she said with a wink before he was finally fed up and turned invisible just to get away from her.

She was being even more annoying now since Valentine's day was just around the corner and Paulina was determined to have him as her valentine by any means necessary.

" _These next few days are going to be pure torture..."_ Danny thought in dismay as he dreaded this upcoming holiday that always seemed to turn people into love sick maniacs.

What's worse was that a month ago, he was actually looking forward to this valentine's day since it would have been his first one with Sam as a couple...He was actually excited by the fact that for the first time in his sixteen years of life, he wasn't going to be alone of that day.

But now that hope was gone since they broke up and what's worse was that he knew he wasn't going to really be alone, he was going to be surrounded by a ton of star struck, swooning young girls who only loved the idea of him and that was worse in his opinion.

He wanted so much to spend Valentine's day with someone who loved him for who he was, not what he was. The entire world loved Danny _Phantom,_ but almost no one paid attention to Danny _Fenton._

His ghost half was the star of the show and it was like everyone was treating his human form like it was the alias. He wanted so much to find someone who loved both sides of him, he wanted someone who understood that he was still the same person when he either had snow white hair and glowing green eyes or jet black hair and sky blue eyes. He wanted so much to find someone who would love him if he was either one or the other and would still love him if there was only one form of him.

He was hoping Sam might have been the one but that hope was crushed with their recent breakup, he considered Valerie but things were still tense between them since she learned the truth, she at least forgave him and they even teamed up on a few occasions but he knew that they could never go back to what they once had, especially since she's been seeing other people now.

"This stinks..."Danny said solemnly as he flew high to avoid the drama of his every day life.

He suddenly stopped as he felt a familiar blue mist escape his mouth, putting his guard up, he looked around to see who his little visitor is. He was suddenly struck from behind, feeling a strong blast which knocked him a few feet away. Coming out of his daze, he saw who his little pest was.

It was Ember Mclain and she was clearly eager for a fight.

'What are you doing here?!..."Danny said angrily at the ghostly pop princess.

"Wow..didn't your mother tell you that's no way to talk to a lady...Ember said mockingly as she prepared her guitar for it's next attack.

"I'm not in the mood Ember! Now why are you here?..."Danny demanded from his female foe.

"What are you a cop? If I feel like rocking this town, I'll do it..."Ember said as she blasted him again with her guitar, though he dodged this time.

Ember wouldn't admit it but she came here exactly for this, she was having a very bad day and she needed to blow off some steam and this dipstick was her preferred target.

She and Skulker had a nasty fight which ended with her dumping him yet again, but not before giving him a good ass kicking which ended with his suit in shambles. Ember honestly didn't know why she bothered with him, this was the third time they broke up and she still didn't understand why she took him back the last two times, but she knew this was the last time. Skulker was a lousy hunter but he clearly loved hunting more than he loved her and she hated that. While they were dating he hardly paid any attention to her and whenever she dumps him, he wouldn't leave her alone until she gave him another chance.

That guy was really fickle.

Anyway, she was in a really bad mood right now and Phantom was the perfect remedy for her scorn right now. The two ghosts clashed, Danny shot several ecto-blasts at her which she dodged and tried to attack him with her guitar.

"Is that the best you can do?..."Danny said as he shot one of his ice-rays at her.

"I'm just getting started baby pop!...'Ember quipped as the flames from her hair melted the ice around her.

The two continued their little brawl, with Ember firing everything she had at Danny and Danny dodging them and trying to weaken her. Soon he and Ember were fist fighting, Danny gripped her wrists and tried to push her back but Ember stood her ground, at this point they were struggling against each other, similar to the first time they directly fought each other.

"Why can't you guys just stay in the ghost zone?!...'Danny yelled in frustration as the stress from the fight and these last few weeks wasn't helping him at all.

"What's the matter dipstick?! I'm too much for you?..."Ember sneered to her white haired enemy.

They continued for a few more minutes, both more or less the same in strength, as well in anger and the desire to use the other as their punching bag. Ember saw an open and punched Danny straight in the jaw and throwing him back a few feet.

" **Ack!**...Okay, that's it!..."The angry teenage boy yelled as he noticed she drew some blood.

Danny wasted no time and used his ghostly wail on her, he only used this power in emergencies but he was just so mad right now and he didn't want to deal with this right now, and he managed to control his ghostly wail so he doesn't have to revert back after each time.

" _ **AHHHH!**_ ….Ember yelled as she was knocked out by the powerful scream. Danny wasted no time and pulled out his thermos, sucking the ghostly diva inside before she could recover.

"Finally..."Danny said as flew back home.

* * *

Later, Ember regained consciousness and found herself abruptly tossed back into the ghost zone like she was someone's garbage.

 _ **"Ugh!**_ I can't believe that chump beat me again!... _ **'AHH!..."** _ Ember yelled in frustration, her mood being worse than ever right now. She soon found herself floating aimlessly in the zone, looking for a new target to take her anger out on.

Her mood was fouler than ever at this point, she dumped Skulker for being an insufferable jackass, had her butt kicked by that goody goody Phantom and she was now faced with the reality that she was going to spend another Valentine's day alone.

She didn't care...No one deserved the honor of being _her_ Valentine, most especially not her stupid ex-boyfriend.

Unknown to her, another ghost was nearby, busy with his work. This ghost resembled a human baby, but his skin was green, his eyes were red, he had a pair of wings and the expression on his face was more befitting on an adult than an infant. He was also carrying a satchel filled with multiple pink arrows.

"Now let's see, it's the tenth right now, and each of my arrows are ready for the big day...'He said as he examined his tools of profession.

This ghost was known as Cupid, the spirit of love and he was busy preparing for the upcoming Valentine's day. During the month of February, he would venture into the human world and use his special powers to bring the gift of love to all of human and even ghost kind….whether they wanted it or not.

Cupid wasn't a very sociable ghost as he only left his realm when Valentine's day and Spring were approaching, where he would go to the human world to either cause human bliss or human heartbreak….all depending on who got struck by his arrows and how long the effects lasted.

Cupid was currently distracted with his thoughts that he didn't notice he bumped into someone.

 _ **"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU TWERP!..."**_ An angry, female voice shouted to the spirit of love.

Cupid looked up to see it was Ember Mclain, one of the most recognized ghosts in the zone due to her music and her fighting prowess. Ember rudely shoved the little cherub out of her way, which earned a noticeable frown from him.

"That was rather rude of you..."Cupid said in a dangerously calm voice, but Ember didn't care enough to notice.

"So what if it was?!..."Ember barked angrily to the child-like ghost with her blue hair blazing.

Today has been a lousy day so far, between Skulker and Phantom both causing her a lot of grief, and the humiliation of being beaten once more was making the ghostly pop princess very on edge right now…. And now some brat in a diaper was giving her lip.

"I sense a very bitter aura in you...I can see it's been quite along time since you felt any love..."Cupid said with a critical eye which only made Ember angrier.

Cupid could see that it was obvious...The bitter attitude and the need to look for conflict and attention were signs of someone who didn't experience love and would make up for it with hate.

And he was sensing a lot of hate from this ghostly diva.

"Love's for chumps you brat! It causes nothing but trouble! Just like all the men I hate!..."Ember shouted before deciding she had enough of this little weirdo and left for her own realm, feeling exhausted.

Ember angrily flew away, her mind still filled with thoughts about her ex boyfriend and her enemy, both were men who always managed to succeed in infuriating her one way or another. She was unaware that Cupid was still staring at her retreating form, with a look of interest on his young looking face.

"My...my...This just won't do..."Cupid said as a mischievous smile formed on his face as he eyed the angry pop princess from a far.

"So you believe that love causes nothing but trouble do you? Why don't we test that little theory of yours..."Cupid said as he took a very special arrow from his satchel and recited some words in Greek as a pink aura surrounded it.

" _Gyríste to mísos se agápi, móno agápi gia ton echthró sou.."_ The child like ghost chanted as the aura surrounded his arrow. Cupid aimed at the ghostly singer who was already a great distance away and her back was turned, she was completely unaware of the cherub's intentions.

" _Ready...ai_ _m_ _...fire!..._ "Cupid whispered as he shot his magic arrow which hit it's target and harmlessly entered her, leaving her unaware of what had happened as she continued to go to her realm.

"Enjoy your Valentine's day Ms. Mclain..."Cupid said with a laugh, as he went back to his personal business.

These next few days would be very _interesting_ for both the unaware Ember and the person she deemed her worst enemy. His spell would make the bitter, loveless singer slowly fall in love with the unsuspecting person, whether they were male or female, human or ghost.

Whomever they were would now be the target of her new, amorous desires and the best thing was, Ember wouldn't even known _why_ she's like that, though she will be aware of her actions even if she won't be able to control herself if she so much as sees her new love .

One thing that was for sure is that this would be a valentine's day that neither would ever forget.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Cupid's_ _W_ _rath_

 _ **Lovestruck**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ Here's the translation for Cupid's spell.

" _Gyríste to mísos se agápi, móno agápi gia ton echthró sou.."_ means to _"Turn hate into love, have only affection for your enemy"_ in English, I got it from Google Translate.

Also I know it's not Valentines day yet but I plan to make this several chapters long and some will be updated _after_ the day of love, so I hope that's alright.

Also warning, I'm in college and have a ton of work to catch up on so I might be slow on the updates...just a warning is all.

 _ **:) Anyway Happy Friday before Valentines day ;)**_


	2. Lovestruck

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Cupid's Wrath**

 _ **Chapter** **2** **:** **Lovestruck**_

With the fast approach of Valentines day, many people were eager awaiting the day of love, even the denizens of the ghost zone were getting into the spirit of things.

Ember was on her way home but even she couldn't escape the fact that it seemed that even some ghosts were suckers for the stupid market driven holiday that made a fortune off of manipulating desperate, lovesick saps into spending all their cash on stupid, cheap trinkets of " _love and affections_ " in hopes of winning their crush over or to appease their girlfriends.

She saw the Box Ghost and The Lunch Lady having a picnic together on one of the floating rocks, a picnic that consisted of nothing of meat and the Box ghost giving her a box that had some flowers in it.

Gross and lame...but some saps would probably find it a touching scene. She kept floating and even saw her friend Kitty in a full blown make out session with Johnny and she chose not to disturb them.

As she continued she saw many more ghosts of different sizes, colors, breeds and _species_ and all of them were either a) on dates with their significant other, b) working up the nerve to ask their crush out or c) brooding over the fact that they didn't have anyone for Valentine's day yet.

Ember hated the fact that some might consider her type C in this situation.

She didn't care...She didn't even like Valentine's day and she was not going to waste her time and hurt her pride by wishing for a date.

Especially if Desiree suddenly showed up and did her tricks. The last time some ghost wished for a date, Desiree granted it in her usual way by giving them a big, hideous, lovesick troll of a ghost that had the unfortunate wisher heading for the hills.

Anyway she didn't want or care about Valentine's day...She didn't need love.

It's always caused her trouble one way or another.

After what felt like an eternity, Ember entered her realm and slammed the door shut, eager to get away from the rest of the world for the time being.

Her realm was unique compared to the typical ghostly lair, her realm was divided in three sections which included a room that resembled a pent house, another that worked as a recording studio where she spent a lot of time rehearing her music and the last room worked as storage where she placed many mementos that were special to her, which included a lot of her old merchandise and awards during her first time in the human world….before the Dipstick ruined things for her.

"What a day..."Ember muttered as she flopped on her sofa and flipped the TV on, needing to kickback and unwind for a bit.

Thanks to Technus, the residents of the Ghost Zone now had access to cable from the human world but for whatever reason he couldn't use it to sneak back there and go ahead with his plans of conquest, something about " _protection"_ or whatever. Anyway, he made lemonade out of lemons when he decided to sell the access to the other residents and Ember was one of the customers.

She rarely watched TV anymore, preferring to hang out with Kitty and Spectra or practice her music, but she did occasionally watch when she had nothing better to do...like right now.

"Some Friday night...I'm stuck at home watching mindless shows instead of rocking out to a crowd...or spending the evening with someone...'Ember muttered bitterly as she was searching for something that wasn't either a cliché soap opera or some baby junk cartoons.

She wasn't going to feel bad about this...She didn't need love and each of her ex-boyfriends were chumps and jerks who didn't deserve her and Skulker was the worst so far.

He was inconsiderate, brutish, clueless, narrow-minded and he only cared about himself and hunting, despite the fact that he was clearly bad at it. She still remembered their breakup and how angry he managed to make her today.

The fight was still clear in her mind as it had only happened a few hours ago.

* * *

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _Ghost Zone, 2:37pm_

 _Ember was staring at her watch and frowned….She was getting angry and her firey blue hair was sharing her mood. She didn't need a watch to know that Skulker was late yet again, no doubt he was either hunting that dipstick Phantom or some other creature that caught his attention._

 _Something he never gave her._

" _That idiot...'Ember growled as she was beginning to tremble due to trying to contain her anger._

 _Skulker had promised to pick her up at 2:00 pm sharp to take her out to Styx's Cafe, one of the most popular restaurants in the whole Ghost Zone and later they would take a nice flight together and as always he was over half an hour late!_

 _This is the third date in the row he's been late and she knew it was because he was either off hunting or working on his traps._

 _That guy's entire afterlife revolved around hunting!_

 _Ember's eyes narrowed as she saw the ghostly hunter in questions jetting towards her and landing in front of her._

" _YOU'RE LATE!..."She yelled at him and this time he didn't even bother to look sorry._

" _I know...'Was all that he said before he went off spouting his excuse of why he was late._

 _And she was right...He was hunting that Dipstick Phantom again and as always he got his ass kicked again. He then started complaining about the "whelp", whining about his suit getting wrecked and having to replace it again and then going on a rant about how next time things would be different._

" _That whelps luck won't last forever and soon..."Skulker continued as Ember continued glaring at him._

 _She grit her teeth, her fists were clenched and she tried to keep herself from losing it...The more he complained about Phantom and how soon he would get him was making her angrier and angrier._

 _It was obvious he even forgot he was talking to her...He was so obsessed with getting Phantom's pelt that he cared about noting else...including her._

" _Just you wait Phantom, no matter what I will rest your pelt at the foot of my-...'Skulker's rant was cut when Ember let out an ear piercing shriek._

" _ **SHUT UP!.**.."Ember yelled at that top of her lungs, much to her startled boyfriends confusion._

" _What are-..."Skulker was cut off once more by Ember's death glare._

 _It looks could kill and if he wasn't already a ghost, he'd probably be dead on the spot._

" _Shut up...Shut up...Shut up...Shut up!...'Ember growled at the ghostly hunter._

" _It's the same thing every time! We make plans and you make a promise to actually spend time with me and as always you decide that hunting is more important and always break your promises!..."Ember sneered at the Mohawk ghost._

" _Ember, I swear I meant to make it on time but that whelp Phanto-..."Skulker suddenly found himself being slapped by his enraged girlfriend, it didn't really hurt since it was a suit but the force of the slap literally made his head spin a bit._

" _Phantom….Phantom...Phantom...You're more focused on him than you are with me!...Ember said angrily at him._

" _Not this again...'Skulker whined as they have had this conversation before._

" _Maybe I wouldn't yell at you so much if you actually acted like a boyfriend once in a while..."She snarled at Skulker who refused to back down._

" _Ember I told you that once I have his pelt added to my collection, it will be just you and me..."Skulker said as he tried to reach to her, but she slapped his robotic hand away and gave him a cold look._

" _Just stop with the bullshit Skulker...We both know you don't mean that...'Ember said coldly to the hunter ghost._

 _Ember wasn't stupid, she knew that even if Skulker somehow managed to capture and skin the dipstick, he'll just find another target to hunt and obsess over and keep forgetting about her._

 _It was clear he didn't care about her...even if he did, it was obvious hunting was what mattered most to him and she hated that. She didn't deserve a chump that didn't realize her value._

" _I'm done..."Ember said as she turned away only for Skulker to grab her shoulder._

" _What does that mean?..."Skulker demanded as Ember shook his grip off._

" _What do you think it means...I'm saying I'm done with you Skulker!...'Ember yelled, gaining the attention of some ghosts passing by but she didn't care._

" _WHAT?!..."Skulker yelled and Ember rolled her eyes at his outburst._

" _We're done Skulker! Over.!..Finished!...Fin!...You get it?...'Ember sneered to her newly christened ex-boyfriend._

" _You're dumping me because I was just a few minutes late?!..."Skulker yelled and Ember tried to control her temper._

" _Firsts things first, half an hour is **not** "a few minutes" and second, I'm dumping you because you're the worst boyfriend ever!..."Ember yelled._

" _You pay no attention to me at all, and when you're not backing out of your promises, you're late by forever and you hardly even talk to me anymore! You care about hunting more than you care about me!...'Ember kept yelling at her ex who still looked lost._

 _It made her even angrier than before….He didn't even try to deny that hunting was more important to him than she was._

" _You're bad at romance as you are at hunting!...'Ember yelled and now Skulker looked angry._

' _What did you say?!...'Skulker growled and Ember resisted the urge to smack her head._

 _Of all the things she said, Skulker only reacted because she insulted his hunting skills…._

" _I said You're a bad hunter and an even worse boyfriend...If you were even half as good as you think you are, then the dipstick would have been dealt with forever ago!..."Ember said snidely and Skulker looked livid._

" _The reason it's taking longer than anticipated is because Phantom is a very rare and powerful ghost, that's why he's such a valuable pray...He's elusive and many have failed to beat him but I WILL end him..."Skulker said trying to salvage his pride more than his relationship with the ghostly diva._

" _That's what you've been saying since you first faced him two years ago and still nothing!...'Ember shot back._

 _Skulker growled, feeling anger and humiliation due to the combination of being dumped and having his hunting criticized. He pulled out one of his bazooka's but Ember already had her guitar prepared and sent him flying with one of her musical fists._

" _ **AHH!.**.."Skulker yelled as he tried to balance himself only to see his furious ex-girlfriend descending on him with a look on rage._

" _Oh boy..."Skulker muttered to himself as Ember sent more attacks to him and easily dodges all his missiles and defense…_

 _She was clearly not playing around anymore._

 _Before long Ember stood on top of the shambles that was once Skulker's suit and picked up the tiny green blob that was inside it._

 _Skulker gulped as he could see her hair was still blazing hard._

 _She clearly wasn't done yet._

 _ **END OF FLASHBACK**_

* * *

Ember spent a good deal teaching Skulker a lesson about _"treating a lady right"_ but she was still angry.

What's worse was and she was ashamed to say it, but she actually had been looking forward for this Valentine's day since it would have been her first one with Skulker and the first time she would have a date on that stupid, crappy holiday that feed off of a person's desperation but then Skulker had to prove once more that he was a lousy hunter and a lousy boyfriend.

She shook her head and tried to get rid of those melancholy thoughts….She reminded herself that even if she didn't dump Skulker today, she would likely still end up home by herself since the idiot was always " _too busy"_ with his hunting to act like a half-way decent boyfriend, especially when that cutie Phantom was involved.

" _What the hell?!.._."Ember thought in shock...Where did that come from?...She didn't think the dipstick wasn't cute, he was her freaking enemy for Pete's sake.

Still feeling weird out, Ember kept flipping the channels in order to find something to take her mind off things...She soon found herself watching some talk show called _"Amity Park Live",_ a local gossip show.

"Good evening Amity Park, I'm Hannah White"…A well dress woman said with a perfect smile

"And I'm Bruce Berkeley and welcome to Amity Park Live"…Her co-anchor answered to the public audience.

"Our top story today, with the fast approach of Valentine's day next week, it seems that the entire city has been infected by the love bug….especially for a certain ghostly teen heartthrob"….Hannah said as they showed a picture of Danny Phantom in both forms.

"Since the big breakup between him and Sam Manson, our beloved Ghost Boy is currently the most eligible bachelor in the world, and it's obvious that many girls are hoping to win his heart this Valentines day"…Hannah said with a smirk.

"Don't believe us...Take a look"...Bruce said with a smirk.

The news anchors then showed a clip that consisted about hundreds of young girls wearing T-shirts with Phantom's logo and all holding banners which read _"Be mine", "Marry me"_ and _"I heart Danny"_ as hey surrounded Fenton Works, all shouting, cheering and professing their love for their hero.

Ember even some tanned girl with long black hair wearing a pink bikini and holding a sign saying _"I love you Ghost Boy"…._ She shook her head, did any of them have even a shred of dignity.

"I am wondering who's gonna be the lucky young girl that will get his attention ..."Bruce said to his co-star.

'Whoever she'll be will have to be someone special in order to capture the Great Danny Phantom's heart..."Hannah said in a perky tone.

Normally Ember couldn't stand it when she saw people talking and cheering over Phantom like he was some God to them, which has been common since the Disasteroid incident...Normally she would roll her eyes and either change the channel or pick a fight with the white haired goody two shoes when she saw the public cheering for him instead of her…

But Ember wasn't feeling any desire for either...she felt annoyance when she saw the girls cheering and declaring their love for Phantom...but not the kind she got when _she_ wanted to be the one in the spotlight since she was a star after all.

She felt the kind of annoyance you get when you wanted someone to _stop_ it all together…

Ember tried not to think about it and just kept watching the talk show which coincidentally showed a picture of the half ghost boy in question and Ember felt strange.

Normally she would feel anger and annoyed at the sight of the dipstick who ruined all her plans before...but for once she didn't feel any annoyance...or anything negative for the matter.

She paused the screen and was just staring at the image of her foe...Noticing and taking in his appearance like it was the first time she's ever seen him.

Phantom has really grown since their first encounter two years ago and while he wasn't suddenly ripped or over-muscle like the jocks at his school...she noticed he had some tone and he wasn't as lanky as he used to be. She looked at his green eyes that were always full of determination just like when they have fought before...and his hair….sure it was a spiky mess...but it looked right on him in both his forms, either as dark black or snow white.

She also noticed how he looked in his suit and it was rather...tight and showed off his body.

" _Why haven't I noticed this before?.._."Ember thought mildly as she continued to gaze at the image of her handsome enemy.

Danny Phantom wasn't ugly that's for sure….It helped that Phantom was one of the ghosts that still looked somewhat human like her and her friends Kitty, Johnny and Spectra...A lot of ghosts weren't as lucky considering how Plasmius looked like and many others.

He actually had a rather innocent charm to him...He was actually very good looking when you really took the time to no-

"HOLD THE PHONE...WHAT THE HELL AM I DOING?..."Ember shrieked as she immediately turned off the TV and backed away slightly.

She couldn't believe she was having such thoughts towards one of her enemies...and not just an enemy but that goody two shoes geek who ruined all her plans and her fun time and time again.

"Get a hold of yourself Mclain...You're probably still a little dizzy from that weird attack he did..."Ember muttered to herself as she tried to calm down.

Whatever that attack Phantom did that knocked her out was...It really was rather unique... It was like one of the attacks on her guitar but way harsher that anything she has ever seen.

"I don't know what it's called...but it's something…: Ember said as she thought about the dipsticks and his other attacks.

He was definitely a lot stronger now than when he first started out.

"Wait...That's a BAD thing...for me!...'Ember growled as she tried to get her mind off these very, _very_ strange thoughts about her enemy.

She tried to calm herself down by rehearing a bit with her guitar...It was always a way to help calm her down as she imagined she was back in Amity Park rocking in front of a crowd who worshiped and adored her….She imagined millions of people cheering her name and saying she was the best and Phantom watching her succeed and throwing her a bouquet of roses and-

" _ **UGGG**_!..."Ember nearly dropped her guitar from the strange direction where her daydream was going.

She didn't want Phantom as one of her fans, she wanted him gone so he wouldn't hinder her plans anymore!

He was a jerk!...A cute...strong...muscular...brave...wild...jerk with a nice smile.

" _ **Ah!**_ What's happening to me?...'Ember said in dismay as she felt something strange come over her and felt something strange swell in her chest as she thought about her handsome, handsome enemy.

The more she thought about Phantom, the more she felt that strange feeling...She suddenly felt...warm was the only way to describe it.

She even noticed a dopey grin form on her face as she thought about his smile.

" _He has such a cute smile..."_ Ember thought fondly before she almost recoiled in disgust.

Ember was so confused she accidentally stepped on her remote which caused the TV to turn back on and she saw _his_ face again.

His handsome...adorable...darling face.

"Danny..."Ember said in a daze as she felt a blush form as she admired the white hair half ghost that always managed to set her temper afire.

Only this time it wasn't her temper that was set ablaze.

"Why haven't I noticed how cute you are?..."Ember muttered to herself and spent over an hour admiring the paused image of her enemy.

He was definitely better looking than Skulker but that goes without saying...and he was much smarter and stronger. She also knew from how he treated the Goth girl that he was much better boyfriend material.

"I wonder...What he's up to right now..."Ember said with a giggle as the talk show ended as she ignored the credits roll.

Unknown to the ghostly pop princess, a certain spirit of love was in the process of sneaking into the Human world...yet he was still able to sense the strange change happening within her.

A change that was all his doing.

"Aw...To be young and in love..."Cupid said before laughing as he created his portal to the human world.

Both worlds were certainly going to feel the love...one way or another.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Cupid's_ _W_ _rath_

 _ **Danny's Drama**_

* * *

 **REPLIES t** o my totally awesome reviewers:

 **Aaanon, . .books,** **gold member,** **memme10k,** **v** **aulttec01** and **rebfan90** **:** Thanks for the praise and I hope this chapter pleases you all like the last one.

 **Invader Johnny:** According to legend Cupid was a rather mischievous deity who sometimes

deliberately manipulated people into falling in love for his own agenda while other sources depict him as a very childish being, and most of Gods from Greek mythology were rather vindictive when they felt mortals disrespected them in some way, just as Ember did last chapter.

* * *

 _ **:)Happy Valentines day ;)**_


	3. Danny's Drama

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Cupid's Wrath need**

 _ **Chapter** **3** **:** **Danny's Drama**_

People often dreamed and wondered what it was like to have fame…

Some people wanted to experience having legion of fans, admiration from the public and even having they're likeness on a series of merchandise. Some people would spend they're entire lives trying to achieve fame while some are often born into it or unintentionally stumble onto it by chance.

One thing that was for sure that while some people thrived from having fame, fortune and all related to it….and others found it overrated and at times an extremely bothersome and stressful lifestyle.

Danny was the latter in this situation.

He didn't like being famous….in fact he hated it.

Even before the Disasteroid happened, he had trouble with the press and fans wanting his autograph and literally chasing him all over town….but the combination of saving the world and revealing his secret made his fame skyrocket to astronomical levels….He even had a _statue_ of himself in every capitol of the world!

He got fan mail from all over the world, important people like the world leaders and a bunch of big shots all wanted a piece of him and he was constantly being stalked by fans and the press, both at home and at school.

Oh...Don't even get him started with how things were in school...90% of his school mates either wanted to date him or hang out with him, while the remaining 10% started actively worshiping him like he was a God to them...which he tried to discourage as much as possible.

He didn't want a cult!

But that was nothing compared to what he has to deal with the A-Lister's, ever since he revealed himself they have been pestering him to join, Paulina being the most obnoxious of it all and no matter how many times he rejects them, they won't leave him alone, all because he was _"World famous Danny Phantom"._

He didn't want to be famous...so far it has given him nothing but a lot of stress..like right now.

It was Saturday morning, exactly three days before Valentine's day and his house was once again surrounded by a bunch of insane, lovesick woman who were screaming and begging him to be they're Valentine….Thankfully, after the first time some fans broke into the house to get to him, Tucker passed a law that made it that his fans couldn't come withing ten feet of Fenton property without being arrested but ten feet or ten inches didn't make a difference with the sheer volume of they're screams and the sight of the many posters and banners which read _"I Heart Danny"_ , _"Be my Valentine Danny"_ , etc.

Not to mention his fan mail had increased drastically after they found out he and Sam broke up.

"Got another one Danny..."His father said as he carried a large stack of packages which he knew were gifts from his fan girls...likely early Valentine's days gifts.

"Just put it with the rest of them dad...'Danny said as he gestured to a large stack of unopened presents and packages he had no intention of opening.

He saw that the largest one was a pink, custom package with his own logo on it and he already knew this was another gift from Paulina. She's been sending him countless love letters and presents since before the breakup and he couldn't care less about it.

Anything Paulina sent him was either a super expensive trinket he had no interest in using or a home made abomination in pink that reflected her obsession with him...He could still remember that knitted sweater that had both of them in a kiss...a sweater which he promptly threw in the trash before any other eyes saw it.

And that was nothing compared to the more… _.risque_ gifts she's been sending either by text or by letter, such gifts immediately went to his SPAM or in the trash where they belonged.

He didn't like or wanted anything to do with Paulina. As he was no longer blinded by her beauty, he was finally exposed to her real nature and finally noticed how disturbing her " _interest_ in his ghost half was getting. Even without Sam, he didn't want her to be his Valentine...He didn't want to be with someone who was only interested in his ghost side and forgot about his human half.

He wanted real love….Not star struck infatuation.

" _When will my fifteen minutes of fame be up?_..."Danny thought semi-bitterly as he sipped his root beer.

"Man...What the heck are we gonna do with all this stuff?..."He suddenly heard and turned around to see his clone and adopted sister Danielle "Dani" Fenton eying the large stack.

"Throw away….Donate….I don't know but I just don't want them..."Danny said looking down while he noticed his adopted sister sticking her hand in the largest box...the one from Paulina and pulled something out.

"Hey, what are you doing?..."Danny demanded.

"Relax bro, just curious..."Dani said as she pulled the gift out and was briefly surprised by the weight.

Soon they both saw a life size, marble statue of Paulina herself, wearing a revealing dress and in a seductive pose….It was made in the same style of the Roman or Greek statues of women you'd seen in museums.

"She's gotta be kidding? Right?..."Dani said as she openly criticized the extremely narcissistic gift.

"I wish..."Danny said shaking his head as he made a mental note to send it back, just as he done with the half of gifts that were too big to throw away.

Danny couldn't take it anymore, it was only 10:00am, and he's already getting another migraine from this entire situation. He soon found himself taking flight, using invisibility to avoid his fans eyes as he needed some time to relax for himself.

"The worse part of it all is that it's not going to stop after Valentine's day ends, I just know it….As long as I'm Danny _Phantom,_ the rich, famous and _single_ super hero of Amity Park, they'll never leave me alone..."Danny whispered to himself as he looked down at the town below him.

He truly loved flying as it has always been his favorite power, the feeling of the wind in his hair and the detachment of the earth gave him a sense of freedom...freedom from his stress, his fans and most importantly...freedom from his own sadness.

Even if it was weeks ago, he still felt upset by the breakup with Sam, even if it was for the better, it still hurt. He knew that what they had was gone now and he should be lucky that they are still friends...but it bothered him that the nice time they had together was gone….and how he was going to be alone once more on the day of love that's always been nothing but awkward and lonely memories for him.

* * *

Unknown to the ghostly teen hero, a certain diva with flaming blue hair was flying as well with her own troubled thoughts regarding the affairs of the heart.

" _What the hell was up with me last night?!...I must_ _have been on_ _something…."_ Ember thought in disbelief as she recalled her actions the previous night regarding her enemy.

Lat night she became….odd at the mention of Phantom's name and was like in a trance like state as she watched his image on the television for quite a while...only to snap out of it once the show was over and recoil in shock and disgust of her actions.

She was relieved to have woken up apparently normal and decided to take her chances and rock out once more….with no Phantom to bother her this time….sure, she didn't have a plan for world domination right now but she would at least get the thrill of being on stage once more and revel in the worship from her adoring fans.

She could always count on playing music and listening to people cheer her name make her feel better about herself...especially after these stressful few days.

She thrived when she was in the spotlight.

" _You will remember my name..."_ Ember hummed her best and favorite of her songs, all the while picturing her fans idolizing her once more.

She loved nothing more than being on stage, singing her heart out and hearing the love and adoration everyone had for her whenever they said her name...Absolutely nothing else was more precious to her.

"EMBER?! Back for more I see?..."A male voice said that made Ember stop dead in her tracks…

" _That voice…."_ Ember thought as she suddenly found her body in a statue like state...and suddenly felt her face become warm though she had no idea why.

She knew that voice, and normally she would have been fighting the source right about now...but right now her body wasn't listening to her...and she felt that weird feeling from yesterday again...only it was stronger.

"Um… HELLO! Is anyone home?…."The voice said sarcastically but Ember was still too out of it until she was face to face with the source of the voice.

The wild white hair, the glowing green eyes and the tight black jumpsuit confirmed him to be Danny Phantom, her sworn enemy...and the one that was making her feel all those strange feelings as of late.

"Uh...yeah, isn't this the part where you try and attack me and we exchange witty banter before I kick you're butt all the way back to the Ghost Zone..."Danny said with his arms folded but Ember still looked unmoved...almost like she was in a trance.

" _Has he always been this well-tone?..."_ Ember thought to herself as she was checking out the white haired boy who was getting weird out by her lack of response.

She didn't know why...but lately she was noticing a lot more things about the ghost kid that caused her a lot of grief….she was noticing a lot of things that she _liked…_

" _He has dimples!….They're so cute..."_ Ember thought in a fond way as she was eying him appreciatively, making the half ghost uncomfortable with her staring. This is the longest he's ever been around the ghostly pop princess without fighting her….and it was making him rather uneasy.

"Um….Ember...Not that I care or that I'm complaining but...are you alright?..."Danny asked hesitantly due to not being comfortable with the silence from the usually loud and boisterous villain.

"HUH!...Uh..Oh...Um...Yeah...why wouldn't I be, dipstick?..."Ember said in a rushed voice once she realized she was outright _staring_ at her enemy and having rather... _not normal_ thoughts about him.

Danny seemed to calm down a bit at the return of her hostility and the mention of her _"nickname"_ for him and his hands started to glow.

"Then are we gonna fight or not?...'Danny challenged and Ember soon found her hand on her guitar that was behind her….She was looking forward to the chance to knock him around a bit...only to find that her hand wouldn't pull her weapon out.

It was almost like her body...and something else didn't _want_ to fight the annoying goody goody that ruined her plans over and over again...She also felt that strange swelling in her chest once more as she noticed her enemy descending on her...only to stop before he could lay a hand on her.

" _Hello_! I thought you came here to fight me again? Seriously Ember, what's up with you?...'Danny asked in a suspicious tone as he eyed the strange behavior of the musical ghost girl.

He had _assumed_ that Ember came back for a rematch from yesterday and to go back to her plans for wold domination...but so far she hasn't thrown a single punch or even a _real_ insult at him which was very strange.

" _What is she up to?..._ "Danny thought as he glared at his enemy who suddenly looked away from him, though he wondered why...if he didn't know any better, he would have thought she was being shy around him.

" _He's looking at me…."_ Ember thought as she suddenly felt that feeling in her chest again and she felt….light was the only word she could think that could describe it, she even found a smile crawling on her face thought she couldn't figure out why.

"What's with that face?...and why are you looking at me like that?...'Danny asked in an uneasy voice as he suddenly found himself floating a few feet away from the ghostly pop star.

Something about this situation was _not_ right, especially with the way she was looking at him right now.

"What do you mean?...'Ember said in a friendly voice which made Danny even more nervous, especially since she was getting closer each time he moved away.

"THAT! I don't know what kind of game you're playing Ember….but it won't work!...'Danny said as he put his guard up around her while Ember suddenly giggled, making this situation even stranger.

"What are you laughing at?..."Danny yelled indignantly while Ember only kept giggling.

Ember couldn't help but find his actions funny and adorable...The way he tried to sound tough just made the feeling in her chest go deeper. The strange feeling made her feel warm and light at the same time….She couldn't explain it but...she was starting to like the way he was making her feel lately.

" _Why is he so cute?..._ 'Ember thought in a fond way as the feeling got stronger the closer she got to the cute half ghost boy that kept trying to stay out of her reach.

"Hey! Stay back!...'Danny said in a defensive voice….being _extremely_ freaked out by her behavior.

Suddenly he found Ember's arms around him and he immediately thought she was about to attack him...only she wasn't. She was looking at him, glancing at him from top to bottom.

"Get off of me!...'Danny demanded but Ember wasn't paying attention at all since she was paying more attention to his chest.

" _Wow..._ "Was all Ember thought as she made a reach to feel it only for Danny to wriggle out of her grasp and try and get away from her.

"Hey! What's wrong? What are you doing?..."Ember asked as Danny still kept his distant from the bizarre ghostly girl.

"What the hell are _you_ doing?...'Danny demanded in an exasperated voice. Ember was _not_ being herself lately.

If anything….she was acting more lik-

Danny suddenly notice Ember put on of her hands on her head and looked like she was getting a migraine...She also looked tired all of a sudden, only once her eyes locked on him….She jumped a few feet back like he had leprosy or something.

" _What the hell is with her?..._ 'Danny thought as he looked at the ghost girl who suddenly had a distressed look on her face.

"What….What's going on?...'Ember asked to herself as she looked really troubled. She couldn't believe her actions around the ghost teen hero. It was bad enough with her having such strange thoughts about him but now she was outright trying to _touch_ him!

" _What the hell is wrong with me?..."_ Ember thought as she tried to fight back those weird thoughts and feelings and tried to make sense of the situation.

"That's what I'd like to know! Seriously Ember, what are you trying to pull?!...'Danny demanded but still kept a good distance from the pop idol out of fear that she'd tried to do...whatever it is that she was trying to do earlier again.

Ember flinched at the sound of his voice and suddenly a whirlwind of flames surrounded her, making her disappear, leaving a confused Danny by himself.

"Okay, even by my standards that was really weird...'Danny said out loud as he decided to fly back home, no longer having the desire to be outside.

* * *

Unknown to the half ghost boy, someone had witness the entire exchange between the bewildered hero and the distressed songstress from a safe distance.

" _Aw love...It's being wasted on the young and the ignorant..."_ Cupid thought with a smirk.

Cupid had been spending the entire day spreading the love to the human world, though whether it was a blessing or a punishment depended on the person. Cupid did not consider himself an evil being, he actually did like humans and truly wanted to make sure people experienced love. Though he often felt it was his duty to punish those who either misused it or disrespected it's nature.

Just today he helped a plain looking man who was trying to woo an attractive red haired woman. Cupid could tell that the man while average looking was a good soul and he seemed to have genuine feelings for the woman, he was even impressed with the way he asked her to join him for dinner this Valentine's day, with a large bouquet of roses and a poem he made by himself. Cupid also noticed that the woman was touched by the gesture, so he deemed this man worthy of love and did his trick.

Also he found a young college boy who had the word _"_ _play boy"_ written all over his face, Cupid could see that he had a reputation of stringing along a bunch of young girls until he got them in bed, only to leave them once he got what he wanted. Cupid was disgusted with that type of person, he found it utterly despicable when a person used love only to satisfy sexual desires before tossing it away.

He showed no mercy when he struck him with an arrow, making him fall head over heels for a young woman who despised him for his reputation and didn't waste time in rejecting him, making him experience heartbreak for what was probably the first time in his life.

He was one of the victim's of Cupid's Wrath. A fitting punishment for one who abused and took advantage of love for only a few moments of sexual pleasure.

Not to mention he found a lying gold digger who was trying to seduce a rich doctor away from his wife, Cupid could sense how deep the Doctor's love for his wife was and was pleased he didn't have to do anything when the doctor flat out rejected her, leaving her angry and humiliated in the process.

No one knew it but Cupid loved it when he found people who valued love as much as he did and not even a bimbo with double D's could change it. And he made a mental note to punish the gold digger soon for trying to destroy real love just for trying to gain some money

His entire day was like that, either spreading joy or heartbreak only to those who deserved it….and witnessing the fruits of his labor. Though he noticed that the little spitfire known as Ember McLain was trying hard to resist her new found feelings...with minimal success.

'Oh Ms. McLain...You can't change how you feel...only I can..."Cupid whispered to himself before leaving to continue with his duties as the spirit of love.

With only three more days to go before Valentine's day arrived.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Cupid's_ _W_ _rath_

 _ **Ember's Crisis**_

* * *

 **A/N:** I apologize for taking longer than I anticipated but I have a lot going on with college, not to mention life and my other stories...but I hope this chapter will be enough for now.

 **REPLIES t** o my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **memme10k, rebfan90, sucide1234, nightmaster0000** and **DannyPhantom619** : Thank you, you're praise and comments are very much appreciated ;)

 **Invader Johnny** : I gotta tell you I had a major blast writing Ember like this...I can't explain it but it's just too fun making her all _"Tsudere"_ around Danny, her _trying_ to fight the spell and keep hating him while having some moments of her feelings slipping out :D

 **JRFeatherston:** I'm glad you enjoy it and I'm a big fan of Phantom Rocker myself (if it wasn't obvious enough already) ;)

 **BloodRedPhantom:** I'm glad I could be of service ;)

 **wiseguy2415** : I love that slogan! xD

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	4. Ember's Crisis

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

 _The story takes place in 2007, since that's when Danny Phantom ended._

* * *

 **Cupid's Wrath**

 _ **Chapter** **4** **:** **Ember's Crisis**_

Ember soon reappeared in her realm and tried to ignore the migraine she was getting.

"Ugh!….I hate teleporting..."Ember muttered as she tried to ignore her nagging headache she received from her impromptu departure.

She was one of the few ghosts who had the ability to teleport between both the human world and the Ghost Zone, it was even how she managed to enter the human world for the first time until she learned of the existence of the Fenton Ghost Portal. Many ghosts would love to have the power to go in between worlds, but it always took a lot of her power and always left her with a horrible headache that took forever to go away….which is why she always preferred sneaking through the Fenton Portal whenever she could, it was more exciting to sneak past Phantom's stupid's parents and it didn't result in her having a monster of a headache like right now.

But Ember didn't have time to worry about her dizzy, throbbing head….something more alarming was happening to her and she had no idea why. She didn't know how or why, but she was feeling something different towards the half ghost boy and she didn't like it...She didn't like it at all.

"What's happening to me?! What the _**Hell**_ came over me back there?!...'Ember shouted as she paced around her realm, feeling a mixture of bewilderment and anxiety.

Ever since yesterday, she's been acting different in regards to the half ghost, goody-goody-pain-in-the-butt that has always caused her nothing but grief! And she didn't even know WHY!

Just yesterday morning she was fine and normal, hating the half ghost loser and she was more than willing to use him as her punching bag to blow off steam but now she couldn't even bring her self to fight him all of a sudden! If anything she wanted to...wanted to…

" **UGH!** Why couldn't I bring myself to beat up that dweeb?! Why did the sound of his voice make me freeze?...and why couldn't I even look at him in the eye?.."Ember muttered in disbelief as the previous events replayed in her mind over and over again and she couldn't explain any of it.

The moment she crossed path's with that dipstick, the weird feelings from yesterday returned but they were even stronger than before….she was literally shaken to the core.

She wanted to forget about Danny Phantom and go back to her plan to rule the world with her music, to listen to people cheering her name and enjoying the power that she gained from idol worship but the sound of Phantom's voice….even the mere _thought_ of that dork made her think and feel things she never expected to think in regards to that idiot hero….although he was a handsome idiot.

" _AH!_...Not again..."Ember yelped in dismay as the more she thought about her enemy...the more her thoughts were heading in that direction.

She thought about him in a way she never did in regards to Skulker and even her other ex-boyfriends, though admittedly Danny was better looking than Skulker by a mile, and that was while he was wearing that bulky suit of his….even her other ex's couldn't measure up to the white haired ghost boy who was being deemed by the humans as the _"Number 1 Teen Heartthrob_ " ...and she could see why.

Danny looked really good in that tight black suit of his that couldn't hide his toned figure and that handsome face of his.

"No! Stop it...He's your enemy Ember! Nothing else..."Ember insisted as she tried to forget those thoughts.

Danny Phantom was her enemy...He was an overgrown boyscout with a hero complex that insulted her, defeated her and humiliated her time and time again! He was a pest! A nuisance! A jerk! He...He...He was really, _really_ cute!

" _He almost seemed worried about me….'_ Ember thought with a squeal as she recalled the previous event in a new light. The ghost kid might be annoying...but he really seemed to care about people...even his own enemies, hard to believe.

Ember blushed as she recalled being in such close proximity to him, and felt a strange tingly feeling all over as she remembered the brief moment of feeling his arm before he pulled away….Despite some previous insults, Phantom was definitively _not_ a wimp...or at least now he wasn't.

Ember felt those feelings become stronger as she remembered looking into his green eyes and looking at his strong chest...she really wondered what he looked like without his shirt on….She really wanted to see what he looked lik-

Ember realized what she was doing once more and recoiled in shock…

"Oh man! Why am I like this?...and why towards him?!...'Ember thought as she sank to her knees, trying hard to make sense of this very bizarre situation.

The moment she laid her eyes on that dipstick Phantom, heard his voice or even thought about him, she felt something come over her, something she couldn't even begin to explain. She felt a strange feeling surround her, especially in her heart, despite the fact that it stopped beating a long time ago. The last time she felt something like this was when….was when…..

She was still alive…

* * *

 ** _FLASHBACK: 30 years ago in September of 1977_**

 _In the cold month of September, a young girl walked through the halls of Casper High by herself, just as she's always done. The girl had long red hair that was in a high pony tail, she had blue eyes and she was wearing a light green sweater, a long brown skirt and matching shoes._ _This girl was known as Amberline Mclain, though she preferred to be called "Ember"….not that many people knew that, most of the time she was unnoticed by her peers, to the point that they didn't even remember her name half the time._

 _The girl known as Amberline stopped dead in her tracks and felt her heart speed up and her stomach did some somersaults._

 _It was him, David Parker._

 _He was the boy she's fancied since freshman year. David was the most popular guy at school and every girl was madly in love with him, he was tall, good looking, rich, cool and everything a girl could ask for in a man._

" _David..."Amberline blushed as she admired the boy from a distance, she noticed she wasn't the only admirer since, as always, David was being surrounded by a flock of other, much prettier girls who adored the blonde dream boat._

 _Ember chose not to notice them, she was simply fixated on the man of her dreams….David was very handsome...movie star handsome and he was really muscular, he had perfect teeth and flawless skin, and he had the dreamiest blue eyes ever._

 _She would have given anything to have them on her and no one else…She wanted so much to up and talk to him, she wanted to date him but he didn't even know she was alive….she was just a geek to him._

 _She wasn't gorgeous, she wasn't rich and she definitively wasn't popular...she was just a quiet student with a big dream of making it big as a rock star...but until then, she may as well be invisible to him...just as she was to everyone else._

 _But one day things were going to be different for her._

" _David...one day you will notice who I am….one day you'll remember my name..."Amberline thought determined, still admiring the handsome boy who was oblivious to her existence._

 _Unknown to the young girl, she would never be able to fulfill that promise...at least not while she was alive, because as tragic as it was, young Ms. Amberline Mclain would soon be gone...and nothing but ashes would remain._

 ** _END OF FLASHBACK_**

* * *

In the present day, Ember tried hard to shake away the memories of her old, human life as well as the unexplainable feelings she was having toward her _stupid_ enemy Phantom.

Her old self was a loser! She was a shy, frightened mess and a victim of the popular kids, especially by a mean, stupid rich girl known as Alexandria Green, she was evil incarnate and made her high school experience a living hell! She was also David's on again, off again girlfriend...That alone should have been a big tip off.

Her old self was a lovesick, weak fool who was everyone's doormat and couldn't see the writing on the wall. It was her foolish infatuation that ended up costing her life in the end...David had asked her to the movies and she remembered being so happy and excited about it, she had thought that maybe things were looking up for her...she was such a fool.

She waited for him for hours, but David never showed up, he never intended to, and she waited for him like an idiot...She was so sad and humiliated she ran back home crying and basically collapsed on her bed, crying her eyes out until she exhausted herself into a bitter slumber...and she never woke up to see the flames that took her life.

Ember's fist clenched as she tried to forget about those awful, painful memories, she wasn't that stupid, weak little girl anymore, she was Ember Mclain now and she was strong, powerful and popular, anyone who tried to fuck with her always ended up getting hurt...and badly.

" _The last time I felt anything remotely close to this was with David...but that was years ago.."_ Ember thought to herself until her eyes suddenly widened as realization struck her like an oncoming bus.

" **NO!** No...No...No...No...No!...It can't be!...Not with him!..."Ember was practically hyperventilating right now.

The strange warm, feelings, the lack of desire to hit Phantom and the _sudden_ desire to be close to him and the many weird but _nice_ thought's she's been having about him since yesterday all pointed out towards one direction…

But she wasn't going to admit it...There was just no way...It was impossible.

She couldn't be falling for Danny Phantom!

"This is crazy! We're freaking enemies and a just yesterday I tried to use him as a punching bag..."Ember yelled to herself.

How could she go from hating and wanting to beat Phantom to a pulp to suddenly becoming a giggling, lovesick fool?...in less than a days time no less!

How could she go from trying to use him for target practice to suddenly wanting to embrace him?!

"I'm...I'm probably just coming down with something?...Yes, that's it..."Ember said in a hesitant voice, trying to convince herself more than anyone.

Ember tried to get her mind of things and went to write a new song...That always made her feel better, writing a new song and the chance of singing it to a crowed of adoring fans would put any singer in a better mood.

"Alright...new song...new song…."Ember said as she picked up some papers and a pencil and tried brainstorming for a new song.

Ember closed her eyes and tried to clear her mind, waiting for inspiration to take over her and do the rest…. She smiled as an idea came to her and she found herself putting pen to paper.

" _Hmmm...Hmmmm…."_ Ember hummed as she was scribbling down her ideas, and feeling a little better. She was like a machine, just writing her thoughts non-stop, not stopping for a moment until she was half way done and needed a break.

"Whoa...Okay...Now let me see what I got so far..."Ember said as she glanced at her handy work...only to drop it in shock once she realize what she created.

Ember couldn't believe it. It was a love song...with Danny's name on it!

Ember stared in horror at she read the final words she wrote in her half finished song and the name that inexplicably winded up there and what it represented. It was pretty much a sappy creation about that dipstick!

"No..No..."Ember said as she immediately burned the paper of the horrific song, leaving nothing but ashes as it's remains.

Ember was shaking in disbelief and terror….Now whatever was happening to her was affecting her song writing and she knew what it meant, her songs often expressed her thoughts and feelings, she sometimes didn't even _realized_ what she's written until it was done, sometimes surprising herself in the end with what she's created.

But nothing compared to right now.

She couldn't accept it...She didn't want to...but she was terrified she didn't have a choice anymore.

"I...I...I think….Could it be?...Am I….Am I really falling for that dipstick?…."Ember whispered in disbelief as she stood there.

Was she really falling in love with the half ghost that she always viewed as her worst enemy?

* * *

 _Amity Park, that same morning_

 _Fenton Works_

Danny used invisibility and managed to sneak back into his house, happy that the majority of his fans apparently got tired and went home, leaving a few dozens, though he knew it would be temporary and soon they would all be back in masses.

Even among the few remaining fans which of course included Paulina.

" _She's never going to leave me alone, is she?_ …"Danny thought in dismay as he tried to ignore the vain fan girl who was seriously getting on his nerves now.

Danny soon entered the living room but stopped dead in his tracks and tried to keep himself from laughing at what he saw..

It was Paulina's statue but it was different than when he last saw it. The marble statue of the girl who he used to have a thing for and was currently his biggest pest was vandalized in the most hilarious degree possible.

The face was covered with the same kind of make up you would expect from a clown, along with a rainbow wig, also someone used a magic marker to doodle a mustache and goatee combo, along with some glasses, not to mention the miniature graffiti on the body with words such as _"Desperate"_ , _"Hussy", "_ _Delusional"_ and so forth…

He knew who the culprit of this funny little stunt was. It was a little half ghost girl who thought of herself as a comedian.

"Dani...'Danny called out to his clone/sister who entered from the kitchen, looking innocent but he knew better.

"Care to explain?...'Danny said trying to sound serious, but could feel a grin forming on his face.

"Come on bro, it's funny...'Dani said, not even trying to deny she was the little culprit.

"I agree it's funny, but I was going to send it back…."Danny said to the little ghost girl.

"Then send it back...It's not like I broke it or anything..."Dani said with a shrug, though Danny noticed the mischievous smile form on her face.

Apparently she anticipated this and wanted him to send it back like this….she wanted to give Paulina a little _surprise._ Danny sighed and shook his head, as funny as it would be for Paulina to get her rejected gift back, along with the little extra, he knew he couldn't bring himself to do it.

He knew Paulina would somehow find a way to use it to pester him even more, probably by saying he was being " _cruel"_ to her or whatever and he didn't want to give her a _reason_ to badger him day in and day out...she's already doing that without the extra motivation.

"You're cleaning this up, you got it...'Danny said while Dani pouted and grumbled a bit. Danny shook his head and pulled out his phone, causing the little ghost girl to blink a bit at his actions.

"What?...As you said, it's funny and Sam and Tuck will get a kick out of this..."Danny said as he took the picture and Dani grinned a mile wide…

"But you still have to fix it, I want to be rid of it by the time mom and dad come home to send all the gifts back..."Danny ordered and Dani deflated as she realized she was stuck undoing her masterpiece.

" _Dani..."_ Danny thought with a chuckle as he made his way to his room, needing some time to unwind by himself.

Though his mind went back to his " _fight"_ with Ember….If you can even call it that.

Even by his standards, she was acting very strange...during the entire fight she didn't hit or yell at him like she always does, and with the exception of calling him _"dipstick_ ", she didn't even throw an insult at him.

It was very strange.

" _It's so weird, it was almost like she was...happy to see me...'_ Danny thought in curiosity as he thought about the ghost villainess and her strange behavior today.

" _She's probably just acting out or something...or she was trying to psyche me out..._ "Danny thought as he lied on his bed, replaying the previous event in his mind.

During the entire time, Ember never once behaved like the wild, dangerous foe he's clashed with countless times, today she was acting very out of character...if anything she was acting _friendly_ with him and that was a sign that something was up.

He knew Ember would never act in such a way toward him unless she was either delirious or it was a ploy to get his guard down….it was the only explanation after all.

Hopefully whatever was happening with Ember was temporary and she'll likely go back to her normal, dangerous self in no time.

Suddenly a cold, blue mist escaped his mouth and Danny groaned as he knew what this meant.

"I'm going ghost..."Danny muttered as he transformed into his ghost form and flew out of his room, ready to face whatever foe that wanted to spoil his day.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Cupid's_ _W_ _rath_

 _ **A maiden's heart**_

* * *

 _Who' is the ghost Danny is going to face? Find out next time on Cupid's Wrath_

* * *

 **A/N: _Chapter edited on 2/11/2018._**

* * *

 _ **A/N (2):**_ Since this story involves Ember, I may be using some more songs in the future, if you know any good ones, feel free to send me them via PM or review :)

* * *

 **REPLIES t** o my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** I feel the same way but you have to admit it's very _in-character_ for her to be stubborn and deluded about her non-existent relationship with Danny.

 **rebfan90, nightmaster0000 and Mr. R3M:** Thanks everyone, You're comments are very much appreciated :)

 **samdragon57:** Thanks for spotting that, I'll try to fix them in the future.

 **Memmek10k:** No, this isn't the same Cupid from the Fairly Odd Parents, it's an OC. In the first chapter, I gave a description on how THIS Cupid looks like, as a child-like ghost with red eyes, ghostly green skin, wings, a diaper and everything….They are two separate characters, I don't intend to make this a crossover story.

 **Wiseguy2415:** No, the man who Cupid helped wasn't Mr. Lancer, it was just an average Joe citizen of Amity Park that may not appear again in this story...or he may, I haven't decided :p

* * *

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	5. A maiden's heart

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Cupid's Wrath**

 _ **Chapter 5: A maiden's heart**_

Danny made it outside, and looked around to see which ghost wanted to cause trouble for him today. He was having a very long day and just wanted to get this over with so he could go back to his room and sulk.

"Now where are you?..."Danny muttered as he looked around, still not seeing who or what triggered his ghost sense. Suddenly another blue mist escaped his mouth, and Danny turned around only to see a pair of missiles heading to his direction.

" _ **Oh man...**_ 'Danny yelped as he quickly dogged the projectiles.

Once safe, Danny looked at the direction where the missiles came from and saw it was Skulker, the ghost zone's self-proclaimed greatest hunter who was obsessed with getting his " _pelt"_.

"You again? Really Skulker, how many times do you want me to kick your butt before your satisfied?..."Danny jabbed to the brutish hunter who only answered with another missile.

Danny managed to easily dodge it and sent a couple of ghost blats to the obviously pissed off hunter who managed to dodge it.

"Geez! What's with you today? By now you would be bragging about yourself and your fantasy which will never be..."Danny mocked to the ghostly hunter who just growled and tried ramming into him.

"Okay…seriously, what's up?..."Danny asked in a more curious tone to his enemy.

"My girlfriend is being unreasonable lately and said I'm a lousy hunter, however you're pelt will prove her wrong..."Skulker answered to the half ghost boy who gave him a look.

"You mentioned this girlfriend before, I have a question: Is she even real?..."Danny mocked as he dodged one of Skulker's punches.

"Of course she is real but lately she's being unreasonable, saying I'm not giving her attention or something..."Skulker answered as he remember his last fight with Ember and how she disrespected his hunting skills.

He was _really_ looking forward to proving her wrong and watching her crawl back to him once he had his prize.

"Let me guess, she's Canadian, am I right?...'Danny asked in a flat tone of voice.

"No, actually she lives in the North-East area of the Ghost Zone, I-..."Skulker stopped once he realized what Phantom was referencing to.

"She's _**not**_ a _"Canadian girlfriend"_ , she does exist!..."Skulker growled at Phantom's cocky grin.

"Don't worry, you will be presented to her soon enough...though you won't be alive for it!..."Skulker said as he charged at his pray who easily managed to dodge his each attack.

"If you're done warming up, I'm ready to fight when you-…"Danny's banter was cut short when Skulker gave him a sucker punch, sending him flying three feet back.

" _ **Ow**_ …"Danny hissed as he rubbed his sore jaw…He was a fast healer and was way more durable than before but still, Skulker could pack a punch if he got the chance to.

"Man, this girlfriend who I can't imagine must have really gotten you're briefs in a knot..."Danny muttered as he dodged and sent an ice ray to the robotic ghost, freezing him on the spot with the exception of his head.

" _ **AHHH!**_ You'll pay for this whelp!….'Skulker growled to his prey who was sending him another of his cocky grins.

"Sorry but I'm broke, can I pay you back say...Never..."Danny quipped as he pulled out his thermos and sucked in the defeated ghost hunter.

"WAY TO GO DANNY!..."A high pitch, accented voice yelled out and Danny groaned as he instantly recognized it.

It was Paulina Sanchez, the most popular girl at Casper High, head cheerleader and his self-proclaim number one fan. She was also his former crush and currently the latest thorn in his side.

"You showed that ghost whose boss! Now how about I take you out to celebrate..."Paulina said as she sent him a dazzling smile, one that no longer had any effect on the ghostly teen hero.

"No thanks...'Danny said to the uppity beauty queen who frowned for a brief second, before switching to a more flirtatious smile.

"Come on Danny, don't be like that...Oh, did you get my gift?...'Paulina asked to the ghostly boy who rolled his eyes.

"Yes...and expect it being returned..."Danny said coldly to the annoying girl who couldn't take a hint.

Why on earth would she think that he would want a huge statue of her when he's done nothing but reject her and make it clear he was not and would not be interested in her again?

This girl really had an ego on her…Though sometimes she surprised him with how big it could get.

Soon more fans appeared, all cheering and trying to reach the ghostly super hero, but he could still hear Paulina's loud voice and see her waving at him like a maniac, apparently being engulfed by a wave of equally crazy phans couldn't keep her down. Danny groaned and chose to leave, not wanting any more of this insanity.

"Danny, I'm looking forward to Valentine's day..."Was the last thing Danny heard from his most persistent fan girl as he flew off, shaking his head in annoyance.

No matter how it goes down...He was going to end up facing the option of spending Valentine's day alone or spend it with a phony kiss up who only loved the idea of being Danny _Phantom'_ s new girl...The latter making the former more appealing in his opinion.

"I don't care if she was the _only_ girl available…I'm not going to spend Valentine's with a spoiled, obsessive fan girl who only _loves_ my ghost half and the fame that comes with it..."Danny muttered as he tried to forget about his problem and flew back home.

* * *

Paulina's eyes were still fixated on the ghostly hero until he was finally out of her sight.

" _Danny..."_ Paulina thought as her heart fluttered as she thought about the love of her life.

Ever since he first saved her life two years ago, Paulina knew she was destined to be with him. She wanted her ghost boy and she knew that soon they would be together. Danny Phantom was the man of her wildest dreams and her heart's one true desire, she knew that no other man was more worthy of the love of the princess of Caper High.

Paulina was soon walking back home, not having a reason to stay now that her beloved was gone. She soon entered her family's vast estate and went directly to her room, not even bothering to greet her servants as they dutifully did they're assigned tasks. Paulina was soon lying on her king sized canopy bed and admired the many posters she had of her beloved ghost boy….Originally she had to settle for the clipping's she got from the newspaper and magazines, and occasionally some pictures she managed to take during one of his ghost fights but ever since her beloved saved the world, his fame and merchandize increased and Paulina was buying anything she could find with his face or name on it.

Her room was decorated with dozens of posters, pictures and even his toys. She even had one of those adorable Danny Phantom plushies that have become really popular, it has become her own personal bed time buddy. She loved having his smile being the first thing she saw when she woke up and the last thing she saw before going to bed...though she would have much preferred the real thing rather than the cute little stuff toy and the many items with his likeness.

" _You will understand that you and I are meant to be_ …"Paulina whispered as she squeezed the little toy that represented her beloved.

" _It doesn't matter, soon enough you'll realize that we belong together Danny...I know you still love me deep down.._."Paulina thought as she gazed to the ceiling and thought about her beloved.

Learning that Danny _Phantom,_ her hero and dream man was really Danny _Fenton,_ one of her many admirers was the greatest news she's ever gotten. It meant that she no longer had to admire her beloved from a distance, she could finally make her dream of being with him and reality.

Her dream of dating through high school, college and someday walking down the aisle was closer than ever and she wasn't going to let him slip through her fingers again. Her ghost boy was her soul mates, her dream and her future, she wanted nothing more than to be with him and someday become Mrs. Danny Phantom, and it was her destiny after all.

And she wasn't going to let _anyone_ keep her from it.

She was furious when she found out that the creepy Goth loser known as Sam Manson was dating him but Paulina knew it wouldn't last. Sam Manson was her polar opposite in every way, she was a loudmouth Goth geek who was obsessed with nature and rebelling against authority. Her ghost boy didn't deserve that ugly little Goth weirdo who had as much class and fashion sense as a vampire bat…Her beloved deserved someone who was beautiful, graceful and wouldn't tarnish his worth as the cutest, strongest, most amazing man who ever walked the face of the earth.

He deserved Paulina and no one else…No one but her was worthy of his love after all.

She didn't know how her ghost boy would be foolish enough to settle for Manson, especially after Paulina made her interest in him clear but she wouldn't deter, she knew that they're so called romance was destined to fail. And she was right, it's been weeks since the two broke up and Paulina was determined to win back her man by any means necessary. She tried her usual flirtation tactics but for some reason her beloved wasn't responding, she figured he was probably still sore from the breakup...she didn't blame him, any boy that dated that Goth creep would become traumatized...but Paulina would be patient.

She knew that her beloved had many fans but it didn't make a difference, Paulina was the most beautiful and popular girl in all of Amity Park, only _she_ was worthy of the coolest, hottest, strongest, most amazing guy ever.

She and Danny were soul mates and that was that….They were the perfect pair and Paulina was going to make sure everyone knew that...including her confused beloved ghost boy.

" _I better get back to planning, Valentine's Day is only a few days away...and it's going to be a wonderful one for the two of us..."_ Paulina thought with a giggle as she thought about her first Valentine 's Day with her beloved.

No matter how much he denied, he was _going_ to be her Valentine this year...Paulina was sparing no expense, she ordered a new designer dress from Milan, bought some imported perfume from Paris and stocked up on some new make up for the upcoming holiday that was about love and affection.

She was going to invite her beloved to go out with her to Cafe Rêver, the most exclusive restaurant in Amity Park, only the richest and most important citizens got the chance to dine there and even then you had to make a reservation.

She had made reservations there months ago, just few days after her beloved revealed his identity...It didn't matter if he was dating Manson at the time, she knew that they wouldn't last and she was right...Manson wasn't worthy of being her beloved's Valentine this or any other year.

She was going to be Danny's Valentine and no one was going to stand in her way.

* * *

 _Ghost Zone_

 _That same afternoon_

Kitty was in the realm she shared with her steady boyfriend Johnny 13. She was looking for her purse while her man was on the sofa reading a motorcycle magazine.

"Hey babe, you heading somewhere?..."Johnny asked as he noticed his girl was getting her purse.

"I'm heading over to Ember's, I'll be back later…"Kitty answered as she exited her realm.

Kitty had become very worried about her gal pal, especially as she learned about the breakup she had with Skulker. Kitty loved gossip and always kept an ear open for anything juicy but once she heard about the _very_ public breakup between her friend and that stupid hunter brute, she was on her way to see if she was alright.

Kitty never really liked Skulker and she was surprised Ember took him back after they're previous breakups…He was rude, self-centered and his entire afterlife was focused on hunting…He was not very good boyfriend material…at least her Johnny made an effort to be romantic every once and a while.

She was really looking forward to what he had planned for them on Valentine's Day, Johnny was dropping hints and saying he had a big surprise planned for the two of them on the day of love and she was really looking forward to it.

Her man might be dense but she loved him all the same.

But first she needed to make sure her friend was alright and she wasn't trying to do something that would end with her getting arrested by Walker. Kitty soon found herself at Ember's door, it was distinctive because unlike most doors in the Ghost Zone's, Ember's had a gold star on it like the stars in Hollywood had, along with her signature blue flame symbol.

"Ember…Are you home? It's Kitty…"The green haired biker babe ghost said as she knocked.

After a few moments of no answer, she knocked again but noticed the door was open, and well…she and Ember were close so she knew she wouldn't mind.

"Ember…"Kitty called as she entered her friend's realm.

"KITTY?! W-What are you doing here?..."Ember said in hesitance and it made Kitty raise a brow.

If there was one thing she knew about Ember Mclain, it was that she _never_ got nervous.

"I heard about your breakup with Skulker…I wanted to see if you were alright…"Kitty said as she noticed her body language.

Ember was fidgeting and looked like something really spooked her…though she wondered what could cause the bold and daring diva to be like that.

"HUH?...Oh yeah that…Yeah, I'm fine….I'm just tired and I can't believe I wasted so much time on that loser…"Ember said with some hostility and Kitty smiled.

This was the Ember she knew.

"Well, I came by to see if you wanted to go to Haunt Topic for some retail therapy…"Kitty said with a smirk to her azure haired friend.

She could always count of shopping to liven any mood.

"I'm not really in the mood today Kitty…Some other time, okay?..."Was Ember's answer and Kitty's smirk dropped.

"What's going on? You love Haunt Topic and since when do you turn down a chance to shop till you drop?..."Kitty asked in confusion.

Okay something was definitely up, Ember loved shopping almost as much as she did and it was one of her " _after break up_ " remedies…along with pounding any loser that was stupid enough to piss her off and sulking in her room half the time.

She figured that by now Ember did her sulking and most likely took her anger out of Skulker, so all that was left was shopping till the remaining anger was gone.

"I just don't feel like it alright!..."Ember growled at her green haired friend.

Maybe she was being a bit harsh but she was being really stressed out lately and the last thing she needed was for Kitty to somehow figure out what was happening to her.

Absolutely no one must know.

"Look Kitty…sorry…but I've been having a very hectic day so far…could we take a raincheck?...'Ember said in a calmer voice and Kitty raised another brow.

Something was definitely up with the ghostly pop princess…but Kitty couldn't figure it out.

Ember was not acting like herself…and Kitty wanted to figure out why…but she saw the pleading look in her friend's eyes. Something was happening to her…but she didn't want to fess up…not yet anyway.

"Alright Ember…maybe tomorrow…"Kitty said as she exited the realm, leaving the ghost diva alone for the time being.

Ember let out a deep " _breath"_ she didn't know she was holding, she was worried now that Kitty knew something was up…but at least she didn't stay long enough to discover what she was doing.

"That was _way_ too close…"Ember muttered as she burned several pieces of paper which were more love songs with Danny's name on it.

She couldn't stop herself from writing them…She was trying to figure out why she was suddenly acting all lovey dovey on that stupid dork…then she had a daydream about serenading him and she soon found herself writing more sappy romantic lyrics about him…such as which were being burned by the distressed diva.

"What's happening to me?...I must be going crazy or something; I mean _me_ and that dipstick?!..."Ember muttered under her breath and tried to forget it all.

It just didn't make any sense at all for her to be feeling like that to the same person that hated her and ruined all her plans. Phantom and her were like cats and dogs…He was a stubborn, self-righteous half ghost wanna-be hero who had to ruin everyone's fun all the time and she wanted to make people remember her music by any means necessary as well as lead the new revolution of rock and roll.

They had zero in common and they were supposed to hate each other. They were meant to be enemies and nothing more.

Ember soon found her hands on her remote, a few hours of mind numbing television might be enough to get her to forget about her situation…Soon she was channel surfing until she caught a brief glance of Danny on the news.

" _Oh NO!...Not again…"_ Ember thought in dismay as she was about to change the channel…but she soon saw Danny's cute face and she was focusing on the television screen and noticed that fluttering feeling in her chest came back.

"Hello Amity Park, this is Tiffany Snow and I have more breaking news regarding Amity Park's favorite ghost teen hero…"Tiffany said in a perky way as she showed the footage of Danny fighting Skulker.

" _Serves the idiot right_ …"Ember thought as she enjoyed seeing her idiot ex being clobbered by the guy she…uh…she…?

" _No…I don't like him….He's my enemy and nothing else!…"_ Ember insisted while her eyes were still glued to the screen….just in time to see Skulker punch him square in the jaw.

Ember gasped and felt a mixture of anger and…something…come over her…She couldn't explain it but seeing Skulker hit Phantom that way made her really mad…though she calmed down a bit when she saw Danny recover and freeze Skulker before capturing him in the thermos.

Though Ember could still see a bruise forming on his face, despite the distance he was in the video.

" _Danny_ …"Ember muttered in concern as she noticed those feelings from earlier came back and she found herself exiting her realm and heading straight to the Fenton Portal…

She was unaware that she was being followed by a green biker babe ghost who was determined to figure out what was up with her.

" _Now where are you heading Ember?..."_ Kitty thought as she tailed her friend, making sure to keep enough distance as to not get caught.

She saw Ember head to the Fenton Portal and knew she was on her way to Amity Park….and Kitty was determined to figure out what was wrong with her by any means necessary.

Though she hope that whatever was bothering her wasn't as bad as she feared.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Cupid's Wrath_

 _ **Phantom Rocker?**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ _Haunt Topic_ is a parody of _**Hot Topic**_ , one of my favorite shopping spots ^_^

Also I'm sure everyone noticed the " _Canadian girlfriend"_ joke here :3

 **REPLIES t** o my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** I got to say the makeover Dani gave to the statue was one of my favorite scenes last chapter...I just couldn't resist it!

 **Wiseguy2415:** I promise that it will be something worth waiting for :3

 **Mr. R3M,** **Memmek10k** and **rebfan90** : Thank you :)

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	6. Phantom Rocker?

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Cupid's Wrath**

 _ **Chapter 6: Pha**_ _ **ntom Rocker?**_

It was early in the evening in Fenton Works. Jack and Maddie were out, Jazz was at the library, leaving only two in the entire house

The two are Danny and his adopted sister/clone Danielle _"Dani"_ Fenton/Fenton who was pouting over the fact that she spent the last two hours undoing her " _masterpiece"_. The statue she vandalized was finally clear of any graffiti and whatever the pre-teen girl slapped on for a quick laugh and was now back in it's box where it belonged.

"Quit pouting, you brought it on yourself...'Danny said to the annoyed little ghost girl who turned away from him.

"Your just upset you don't have the guts to do what I did and follow through..."Dani replied while her brother rolled his eyes at her response.

'Whatever you say..."Danny said as he flicked on the TV.

There was basically nothing that interested him, all that was baby cartoons, boring cliché reality shows, annoying gossip shows which he was sick to death of since they always included him someway… After a few more minutes, the elder Phantom gave up and left, leaving his younger sister on the couch.

"Where are you going?..."Dani asked to her brother.

"Out..."Was all he said before transforming into his ghost form and taking flight.

" _He's really bummed out by the upcoming valentine's day..."_ Dani thought feeling some pity for her brother.

While she was still a child and didn't have much of a graph on romance yet, she knew her brother was upset by his breakup with Sam and was miserable to do all the fan girls trying to take advantage of him.

Dani didn't have much of a relationship with the Goth girl, though she respected her since she made her brother happy but the breakup made Dani wary of the Goth...Despite Danny's claims of them still being friends….Dani was upset that the Goth girl was the reason her brother was so unhappy these last few days.

She hurt him and that was unforgivable in her eyes.

" _He's not going to cheer up until he finds a new girl...someone who's actually worth the effort..."_ Danielle thought as she thought about her brother.

Maybe she could help find a new girl for him….Dani wasn't big on romance but she liked to think she was good at judging people...She was capable of telling when a person was being genuine and when they were only using you to get what they wanted.

She had some bad experiences with people like that but she wanted to think she learned.

She supposed it was up to her to find someone who wasn't a spoiled, shallow phan girl who was as deep as a street puddle. Her brother deserved a girl that actually liked _all_ of him and not just his ghost half and the fame that came along with it.

"I guess it's time for operation: _Matchmaker_...but first..."Dani smirked as her eyes were on the TV.

She was all alone with the TV, her parents wouldn't be back for at least another hour, along with Jazz and she knew her brother wouldn't come back till he vented….which left the little half ghost girl alone with no one but the large TV and unlimited channels.

"Hello Pay-Per-View!..."Dani grinned as she suddenly found an R-Rated movie with car crashes and gun fights.

* * *

Meanwhile away from the Fenton Household, Danny was enjoying the breeze of the evening sky..

" _This is the life...or half-life I guess...uh.._."Danny thought as he did some flips in the air, enjoying the sense of freedom. He could always count on a peaceful flight to lift his spirits, if only a tad.

He's been needing them a lot lately.

Suddenly a familiar blue mist left his mouth and he groaned and stopped in mid- flight. It was time for another ghost fight.

"Uh...First the Box Ghost and his stupid " _Music Box of Mayhem"_ , then Ember acts all weird and Skulker was being all grumpy about his alleged girlfriend….I wonder whose next..."The young Phantom thought as he searched for the source of the one who triggered his ghost sense.

Unknown to him, the ghost was Ember Mclain who was looking up at him from down on earth, admiring him. She managed to successfully sneak past the ghost portal and immediately tried to find him, only to find that he left and she had to be careful not to set his sister's ghost sense off.

Once out, Ember suddenly regained control of her senses and was shocked she was back in the human world looking for the one she was suppose to call her enemy...only to revert as soon as she saw him.

" _There he is.._."Ember thought happily as she soon found herself floating to him, surprising the young half ghost with her presence.

"EMBER?! Back again?! ..."Danny growled and blinked as he suddenly saw a distressed look cross the diva's face.

Suddenly she descended down to earth, back to the ally way where she originated from.

"HEY! Come back here!..."Danny ordered and followed her down...Once there, he stared at her….and she was trying to avoid eye contract with him.

" _What's up with her?._.'Danny thought as he approached his enemy who was still avoiding eye contact with him.

" _His eyes….There so green...and they look so..._ _ **intense...**_ _"_ Ember thought as she felt a sudden tingly feeling.

'Alright Ember, care to explain what happened this morning...'Danny demanded and blinked as he saw a smile form on the ghostly pop princess's face.

It wasn't the same wild, sadistic smile she would get during there fights...it's the same strange one she had this morning when she tried to do...whatever it is she tried to do to him. Why on earth would she be smiling right now at a time like this?

" _Why does he have to be so handsome?..."_ Ember thought as she eyed him appreciatively, making the young half ghost in question even more bewildered by her attitude.

"Hello! Seriously Ember, why are you here?..."Danny demanded to the ghostly songstress whose eyes were on his face.

"I wanted to see you..."Ember said suddenly, surprising the ghost teen hero in the process.

"Wha-..."Danny was cut off and Ember suddenly pointed to his neck.

"You have a bruise..."Was all she said and Danny instinctively put a hand on it.

"It's nothing...Just got in a fight with Skulker but I've been through worse an-..."Danny stopped once he realized what he was doing...and with who!.

"Wait! Since when do you care?!...'Danny asked in a suspicious tone. Something was definitely up….If he didn't know any better, he would have thought she was worried about him.

That was a laugh...EMBER MCLAIN would **never** express concern for him...if anything, she would probably just be upset she wasn't the one who gave him the bruise.

"It's a shame such a cute face got bruised…."Came out of the ghost singers mouth and Danny's mind suddenly came to a halt.

" _What...did she just say?..."_ Danny thought in disbelief...There was no way he heard _those_ words from her.

""What….What game are you playing at?..."Danny demanded and suddenly noticed the strange look in her eyes and that she was suddenly a lot closer.

"I'm not playing anything dipstick..."Ember said in a pleasant voice and it freaked him out even more...especially since she was getting much closer to him.

Danny soon found himself backing away from the azure-haired ghoul who kept walking towards him, wearing a pleasant smile and a strange…. _eager_ gleam in her eyes.

It was making him very uneasy at the moment, to say the least.

"H-Hey! GET BACK!..."Danny demanded but Ember wasn't listening.

" _He's so shy...It's adorable..."_ Ember squealed internally and enjoyed the fluttering sensation she felt where her heart used to be. She was actually starting to enjoy it now to be honest.

Suddenly Danny's back hit the wall and suddenly found himself face to face with his enemy who was still giving him that strange smile...and suddenly her hand was on his chest.

" _Wow..._ "Ember thought as she felt his muscles, enjoying it very much.

"H-Hey...Cut that OUT!..."Danny demanded but Ember clearly wasn't listening as she was caressing his chest and arms. Danny was very much panicking right now...until he remembered something.

" _DUH! Ghost powers..."_ Danny thought and was about to use his power to escape, however, Ember seemed to anticipated and suddenly pushed him into the wall, which was effective since she was much stronger that she looked.

"HEY!..."Danny yelped. Suddenly he felt a pair of soft, cool lips on the spot where his bruise was...and all thoughts left his mind.

Ember….was…. _kissing_ ….his….neck….and she wasn't stopping.

" _What the_ _ **hell**_ _is she doing?!..."_ Danny managed to think once he was out of his petrified state of mind.

" _This...This can't be happening...I_ _must be_ _dreaming or I'm going crazy...There is just no way this_ _could actually be_ _happening..._ 'Danny thought as Ember attacked his neck with her lips.

Once aware that this was really happening and was not some crazy hallucination ,Danny tried struggling out of her grasp but Ember had no intention of letting him go...she wasn't done. She started with a soft little kiss on the spot where he had the bruise...but now she was pecking him repetitively all over his jawline and she was moving up to his face.

" _ **Stop it!**_...'Danny yelled as he was trying to get out of Ember's sudden kiss attack.

He was finally silence when a pair of purple, cold but surprisingly soft lips were on his own...freezing him on the spot.

" _Warm..."_ Was the only thing that came to Ember's mind as she kept lip locking the white haired boy who was as stiff as a board and his eyes were as wide as physically possible...not that she noticed.

She was too busy enjoying the surge of energy she was feeling from kissing him and how the strange but admittedly pleasant thoughts and feelings were in hyper drive. She was completely taken back by how soft and warm his lips were...and how sweet they tasted….

" _Mmmmm…_..Ember let out a soft moan of delight before finally releasing the half ghost boy who was still frozen on the spot and his lips, chin and neck were covered with nothing but her purple lip gloss.

He was so adorable and Ember suddenly found herself lunging at him again...just when he finally got out of his shock and he soon found himself in another embrace with the pale ghostly girl who was kissing him all over his face.

"G-Get off me!..."Danny yelled in between her kisses but Ember didn't seem to notice or care.

Soon she gave him an even bigger kiss on the lips before suddenly releasing him, leaving him panting and looking at her in complete shock.

"W...What the...What the heck...'Danny managed to mutter out while Ember was still giggling and sending him the eyes Sam used to give him after one of their romantic moments together.

It was like she actually _**enjoyed**_ what she just did!

"You're a good kisser Danny~..."Ember said with a wink and that did it.

"T-This...This can't be happening!..."Danny shouted and soon found himself flying as fast as he could away from the amorous pop idol...who was still in the alley way swooning and letting out a sigh of contentment.

" _Danny..."_ Ember thought with a blush as she recalled all the warmth she felt holding and kissing him...how soft his lips were and just how adorable he was in general.

" _If this is love._.."Ember thought...before she realized what happened.

"I...I can't believe...uh..."Ember shouted and soon found herself teleporting back to her realm.

* * *

Unknown to the distressed diva and the shell shocked teen hero, they were not alone in that alley way.

" _ **What...the….Fuck?!..."**_ Kitty said after seeing what went down.

She followed Ember into the human world and was careful to keep a distance to make sure neither she or anyone knew she was following her. Kitty eyes were as wide as possible after witnessing Ember Mclain: one of the most vindictive and hard cord ghosts in the entire zone initiate a passionate make out session with her sworn nemesis Danny Phantom!

Kitty honestly didn't hate Danny, she actually thought he was a nice guy since she used him to make Johnny jealous..though she didn't appreciate how he tried to get in the way of their fun all the time. She just couldn't believe that her friend was suddenly crushing on the same half ghost that she swore she hated with every fiber of her being.

"Oh man...What have you gotten yourself into girl…."Kitty muttered as she made her way back to the ghost zone….she needed to talk to her friend as soon as possible.

Unknown to the green haired biker babe...she wasn't the only witness to the kiss between the two most unlikely people.

"WHAT A SCOOP! Danny Phantom has a new lady in his life in time for Valentines day..."A male reporter said as he quickly left the alley with his eyes still on the picture he managed to get.

A perfect snap shot of the hero of the world in a lip lock with Ember Mclain.

* * *

 _Ember's Realm,_ _Ghost Zone_

Ember was finally in her realm and tried to fight the aching head ache she always got from teleporting….After a few moments, Ember wandered to where her couch was and sat down...while her mind replayed the events from the last few minutes.

"I can't believe….Why did I-...How could I…. **.UGH…**."Ember screamed as she pounded her fist into her couch, feeling extreme dismay and frustration from her actions.

She couldn't believe she kissed the same dipstick she swore she hated with all her being. What's worse was that she didn't just _kiss_ him...she flat out tried to _make out_ with him.

It was completely impossible….She basically jumped the half ghost the second she crossed paths with him and it was freaking her out.

"Why...Why did I _kiss_ that Phantom?..."Ember asked to herself.

As much as she wanted to feel shame and disgust right now...she couldn't...All she felt when she thought about her actions was that warm, pleasant feeling from before. She noticed that all the anger and shock she was suppose to be feeling was slipping away...being replaced by more pleasant feelings in regards to the white haired do-gooder who always confronted her.

"What's going on here?...'Ember muttered out loud.

"That's what I'd like to know..."Ember froze when she heard that voice. She turned around and saw that it was Kitty at her door.

"KITTY!...What are you doing here?...I-I mean...Hey..."Ember said weakly while the green ghoul gave her a look.

"I saw it Ember..."Kitty said flatly and Ember suddenly wanted the ground to suck her up.

She k _new!_ She knew about the predicament she was in right now regarding that stupid Phantom dork...who was a cute dork...ugh.

"Don't try and deny anything….I followed you and saw your little...well...you know..."Kitty explained and noticed her friends distressed expression on her face as she fell back on her couch and looked like she wanted to disappear.

"Ember...I promise I won't tell anyone what happened...but please, tell me what's happening between you and Danny..."Kitty begged to her azure haired friend who looked at her.

For as long as she known Kitty, she never broke any promise, while she hung out with both her and Spectra, she considered the dark, sadistic ghost an acquaintance more than anything...it was different with Kitty.

They would often hang out, shop, gossip and be a listening ear when the other was complaining about love lives….

She liked Kitty...but could she trust her with what was probably the biggest crises of her after life?

Ember let out a defeated sigh and soon explained the events of the last few days, about her break up with Skulker and her sudden feelings for Phantom...and how the entire situation was tearing her apart.

"I can't believe it..."Kitty muttered as she put a hand on her friends shoulder.

"Your telling me...Of all the guys...why did it have to be him?..."Ember groaned.

"Come on girl...Danny's not that bad...I spent a lot of time with him when I was making Johnny jealous and I can say he's pretty decent boyfriend material..."Kitty said trying to cheer her friend up who only gave her an angry look.

"I don't want to make him my boyfriend! I want to stop this...this...whatever this is!...'Ember said in exasperation to a cringing Kitty, who hissed at the sharp volume of her voice.

"Alright, calm down.."Kitty said in a gentle voice.

"I can't!...I just...Oh, Kitty...You saw what I did ..."Ember said as she covered her face with her hands.

Kitty sighed and pitied her friend...she knew first hand that love was a very complicated thing but what Ember was going through was taking the cake.

She was falling in love with the enemy.

Kitty sighed and did her best to console her distressed gal pal.

"Why am I like this and why now?..."Ember asked.

"I..I don't know Ember….but what I do know is that love is a crazy thing...and we have no control over who we fall for..."Kitty explained.

"But you don't understand Kitty, just a few days ago I was fine and hating that idiot but ever since yesterday I've been swooning and thinking about him! How can I go from hating my enemy to wanting to kiss him?!...'Ember yelled at her friend.

"Ember...Sometimes love can hit you when you least expect it...and it's sometimes with the last person you would expect…."Kitty said looking down.

"Have I ever told you about how Johnny and I met?...'Kitty asked and Ember shook her head.

"It was when we were still alive, I was a junior in high school and Johnny was a senior...back then I couldn't stand him..."Kitty said startling Ember.

"What? But you guys are always sucking face whenever you can!...'Ember said in disbelief.

"Let me finish, when I first met Johnny I didn't like him, he had a reputation as a delinquent that got into fights and a ladies man and I wanted no part of that, I...I came from a pretty strict family, my daddy was in the military and ordered me to stay away from people like that and I tried but Johnny..."Kitty suddenly smiled like she was remembered something precious.

"Apparently Johnny fell in love with me at first sight and did everything he could to win me over but I didn't make it easy for him….to me he was just some play boy who only wanted to score with another pretty girl….but it turns out I was different for him. He spent months trying to impress me, he even made an effort to attend class when he found out I didn't like guys who cut class..."Kitty explained to the intrigued Ember.

"He even sent me stuff like love notes and roses to my locker...and as much as I hated to admit it...I was starting to enjoy the attention he was giving me and I was touched he was going through such an effort..."Kitty said.

"So you gave him a chance..."Ember said but was shocked to see Kitty shake her head.

"No, it would be months before that...My parents found out about Johnny and told me to stay away from him, he said he was a trouble maker and would never amount to anything…My parents said they would disown me if I spent any time with that _"hoodlum"_ .."Kitty replied angrily and Ember felt some sympathy for her.

She knew first hand what living with controlling parents was like...they were memories she tried to suppress as much as possible.

"However, by the start of my fall semester, things chanced for me..."Kitty said.

"I was walking home when a group of guys with leather jackets approached me...apparently they were delinquents from another school that Johnny fought and they somehow discovered that he liked me...They grabbed me and were going to use me as bait to lure Johnny into a fight…."Kitty explained.

"So let me guess...Johnny kicked their asses and saved you and you decided you liked him..."Ember asked with an eye roll...but stopped when she saw Kitty shake her head..

"No...It was three against one...but Johnny was stronger than those idiots but he didn't throw a single punch...He said that if they wanted to fight him they could but they had to leave me out of it...he stood in front of them...and basically surrendered to them…."Kitty said bitterly.

"For half an hour I had to watch them beat him up...My hands were tied and I couldn't do anything to stop it...until they got tired and left, apparently they said it wasn't fun if they didn't fight back…."Kitty said as a bitter tear slid from her eye.

"After a while, I managed to looses my binding and I ran up to Johnny who was a bloody mess on the ground, he had two black eyes, one of his teeth ended up chipped and he had some broken bones...I demanded to know why he didn't fight back and...he only said " _I'm sorry"_ before he passed out..."Kitty said in between her tears.

Ember stood agape, while she didn't hate Johnny 13, he could be an idiot but she couldn't believe he would just let himself get beat up...then again, he was doing it to save Kitty from his own screw up.

"I took him to the hospital and I visited him every day behind my parent's back...I then found out the story...He said that he got in a fight with the a guy called Ricky the ripper and won...apparently Ricky was a sore loser and enlisted some of his pals to help him get payback….I was just bait to lure Johnny into a fight...Johnny was going to fight them...until he realized that they now knew about how he felt about me and would likely try and use me again until they won...so he let them win..."Kitty explained.

"I can't believe Johnny did that..."Ember said.

"I know...by the time Johnny was finally released from the hospital, I accepted my feelings for him...I knew that I was in love with him at that point..."Kitty said smiling.

"I dated Johnny but kept it a secret from my parents...They wouldn't understand….and I was so happy, it was the greatest year of my life...I finally found my soul mate and I was looking forward to graduating and moving out so I could no longer worry about my parents….except..."Kitty trailed off.

"What happened?..."Ember asked.

"My dad found out that I was dating Johnny...apparently he got suspicious of my behavior and the fact that I was coming home late...I used the excuse that I was at the library studying...Apparently he followed me one time and discovered me with Johnny….and he completely lost it...He said that he was going to send me to an all-girl school in Europe to keep us apart and I couldn't stand it..."Kitty said angrily.

"I told Johnny everyone and he begged me not to leave him so...I ran away..."Kitty said.

"On the night before I was going to be placed on the plane that was going to separate us...I snuck out and met up with Johnny...We were going to escape on his bike and start a new life together… except...that was the night we ended up...we ended up...Kitty was watering again and Ember quickly realized what she was trying to say.

That was the night they died together.

"I'm sorry Kitty..."Ember said. No ghost liked talking about how their lives were cut short...and to find out what Kitty went through was just awful.

"There's nothing that could be done about it...at least me and Johnny are still together..."Kitty said as she calmed down and looked back to her friend.

"Love's complicated Ember….When I first met Johnny, I was certain I would never be with a guy like him and now look at us..."Kitty said and Ember's eyes widened as she finally saw her point.

"But...But Kitty...Johnny never _fought_ you! He never _insulted_ or humiliated or ruined your plans countless times..."Ember insisted.

"It's still the same...I didn't like him at first but I grew to love him over time...even if I wasn't aware of it..."Kitty said to her flaming haired friend who still looked distressed.

Ember shook her head and tried to ignore the thoughts she was getting about Phantom and her best friend's tragic love story. Despite the fights, Kitty and Johnny were crazy about each other and were practically joined at the hip...to find out that Kitty once hated him was mind bogglingly to say the least.

With that in mind…..Was there a chance she might someday end up in a similar situation with Danny?

Was she truly destined to fall in love with the guy she thought she would hate for all time?

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Cupid's Wrath_

 _ **Read all about it**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ I got so many reviews in such a short time, it motivated me enough to get this chapter done :)

 **REPLIES t** o my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **wiseguy2415:** he is certainly is and it's going to be very sell deserved (also sorry, I honestly don't know what happened, but I hope this little edit makes up for it)

 **Invader Johnny:** While I can't reveal anything yet, Paulina will be used in the upcoming chapters...that's all I can give for now, you'll just have to what and see ;)

 **Winter Arctica, Mr. R3M** and **rebfan90:** Thank you.

 **For the love of Frisk:** I looked up the song and I like it...Though I'm not sure if I will use it or not, but thanks for the heads up.

 **memmek10k:** I haven't seen that yet...

 **Holly:** As much as I'd like to, I wouldn't know where to start….

 **killet:** I hope this was soon enough :)

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	7. Read all about it

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Cupid's Wrath**

 _ **Chapter**_ _ **7**_ _ **:**_ _ **Read all about it**_

Danny soon arrived to Fenton Works and immediately went to the bathroom to wipe off the purple lipstick marks from his face, all the while trying to process what had just happened.

He couldn't believe what happened only a few moments ago and who did it to him!

" _I can't believe it...Why did she-….Why the heck did she_ _ **kiss**_ _me?!..._ "Danny tried to keep himself from screaming. He couldn't figure out the songstress actions for the life...or after life of him. Not only had she kissed him _repetitively,_ _s_ he was actually being nice to him of all things!

Ember wasn't acting anything like the wild, dangerous, vindictive and vain foe who tried to destroy him and take over the world time and time again.

She was acting...well...nice.

And the way she was looking at him...it reminded him of the way Sam used to look at him while they were dating.

It was like she actually liked him….It didn't make any sense at all!

"Maybe she was just trying to psyche me out?...if so, she's succeeded..."Danny mumbled as he finally managed to wipe away the last the of the purple lipstick from his face.

It was the only thing that made sense...Just the other day Ember was all too eager to tear him to shreds, there was no way she could suddenly do a complete 180 in personality and act like...act like….

...Like she had feelings for him….

Danny sighed and went to his room to lie down on his bed, he was exhausted from the whole thing. While staring at the ceiling, his mind went back to what had happened to Ember, and as much as he didn't to think about it...it wasn't as bad as he wanted to think it was.

While aggressive, Ember was surprisingly gentle with her actions...her lips were cool yet soft at the same time….and her eyes….they didn't have the malice he was used to seeing on her face...or the star struck lust he saw in his fans eyes.

Whatever it was...it seemed genuine to say the least.

" _Stop it! She's probably just on a bug or something...hopefully by tomorrow things will be back to normal..._ "Danny thought as he finally managed to get himself to doze off, blissfully unaware of what fate had in store for him and the ghostly diva in the morning.

* * *

 _The next morning_

 _February 12_

 _(2 days before Valentine's day.)_

Danny yawned as he got out of bed. Instinctively, he glanced at his arm clock and saw that it was already 8:14am. He was glad that it was Sunday and he could afford to sleep in.

He soon went to the bathroom to shower, brush his teeth and get ready for his day. Once finished, he went downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast. He saw that no one else was there, his parents likely were in the lab working on a new project and Jazz and Dani probably already ate and left to do whatever they did.

Danny discreetly munched on his cereal, while his thoughts went back to what went down yesterday...As much as he wanted to, he couldn't stop.

"Calm down Fenton...She was just messing with you..."Danny tried to convince himself as he sipped his orange juice and tried to calm his uneasy thoughts.

" **DANNY!..."** A high pitched voice shouted in high volume, causing the half ghost teen hero to do a classic spit take.

Danny soon found himself running towards the living room where the scream originated and found both his sisters there with shocked expressions as Dani was clutching a magazine in her hand.

"W-What?...What's with the screaming?..."Danny demanded while his sisters gave a glanced to each other.

"D-Did you see the news yet?..."Jazz asked in a hesitant voice to her very confused brother.

"No..."Danny said, wondering what this was about. Dani and Jazz both gave a look and nodded to each other, Dani handed him the magazine, which he picked up and his jaw dropped at the sight of what was on the front cover.

" **N-No way!.**.."Danny muttered as his eyes were glue on the magazine.

It read in big, bold letters _" **World hero's new romance"**.._.showing a picture of him and Ember lip locking and his eyes were closed, giving the impression that it was mutual.

Danny paled as he realized what this meant….

News about him traveled fast and now the entire world knew what went on last night and were jumping to conclusions about him and one of his enemies!

" _This can't be happening!..._ 'Danny thought, still unable to believe this.

"What's going on Danny?..."Jazz demanded to her younger brother who was still fixated on the magazine.

"Are you and Ember dating now?..."Dani asked innocently to her still shell shocked brother who finally got out of it.

"No, we're not dating!...I don't know why but lately Ember's acting really weird….Danny explained to his sisters.

'What do you mean?..."Jazz asked with a raised eyebrow while Dani still looked confused.

"I mean she's acting weird! Ever since yesterday she's been smiling at me….acting nice and...and...you know..."Danny pointed to the image and tried to hide his red cheeks.

"Do you think she's tricking you?..."Jazz theorized.

"I don't know...maybe…."Danny said as he slumped on the couch.

"What if she means it? What if she has a crush on you know big brother?..."Dani said with a teasing smile and smirked as she saw her brother blushed harder and give her an indignant look.

"This is no time for jokes Danielle!..."Danny growled at his little sister who was giving him a cheeky grin….

"Who said it was a joke?..."Dani said as she twiddled her thumbs.

'That's enough, sis..."Jazz ordered to the younger girl.

Danny sighed and gave his sisters a lost look. "I just can't explain any of this! Just the other day she tried to use me as her punching bag! And now she's flat out flirting with me and tried to...to..."Danny groaned and sighed.

"And now the entire town knows what happened..."Danny sighed, trying to prepare himself for the insane paparazzi and jealous fans who would soon arrive.

"I don't even want to imagine the hell I'm going to face tomorrow at school..."Danny mumbled...He knew everyone was going to go crazy if they thought he was dating Ember, who was somewhat famous on her own due to her music.

He feared it was going to be worse than when he and Sam started dating...much, MUCH worse.

* * *

 _Sanchez Manor_

 _That same morning_

Paulina Sanchez, head cheerleader and co-leader of the A-Listers as well as the most beautiful girl at Casper High was not in a good mood.

In fact...She was down right livid.

Her morning had started out fine enough as she had woken up from a wonderful dream about spending Valentine's day with her beloved and ending with a kiss. Once she awoke, she spent almost an hour picking out an outfit, fixing her hair and doing her make up as she always did in the morning.

Beauty takes time after all.

Once she finished she went to order one of her servants to make her breakfast and while she waited she flicked on the TV to see if there was any news about her beloved...and what she saw had her throwing her remote control into the screen...leaving it a shattered mess.

" _ **THAT BITCH!**_ How dare she try and kiss _my_ ghost boy!..."Paulina growled as she finished her tantrum.

Paulina was shock to see Amity Park Live showing a picture of her beloved kissing another woman!...an honor that belonged to her and her alone.

Paulina identified the woman as Ember Mclain, a has-been pop idol who she once listened to until she faded into obscurity….and then it was revealed that she was a ghost that her beloved regularly fought which made her fan base increase surprisingly enough with the male demographic.

Apparently some men liked dangerous woman and what could be more dangerous that a she ghoul bent on enslaving them….Idiots!

Paulina didn't care much for her at first after this revelation but she knew she hated her now. She wasn't going to let her steal her man away from her...No matter what, Danny belonged to Paulina and no one else.

Paulina didn't care who she was but she wasn't going to give up her man without a fight, Paulina was beautiful, rich, powerful and she _always_ got what she wanted in the end. And what she wanted now was to spend Valentine's day with her one true love and start their destined future together.

She and her ghost boy were soul mates, ever since he first saved her life, she knew they were destined to be but first Manson got in the way and now this whore was trying to interfere.

No matter what, she wasn't going to lose her beloved a second time.

* * *

 _Manson Manor_

 _That same morning._

Sam Manson, ex-girlfriend and regular ghost fighting partner of world hero Danny Phantom was staring at the magazine in her hands with complete and utter shock. She couldn't look away from the image of her best friend and ex-boyfriend kissing another woman...a woman who was one of his enemies.

"I...I can't believe...How could-...There's just no way!..."Sam stuttered as she looked at the image of Ember giving Danny a kiss and how everyone was saying they were a couple now.

Okay...Sam could admit she felt a bit hurt that Danny was kissing another woman...it's only been a few weeks since they broke up but she didn't want to be the " _jealous bitch of_ _an_ _ex-girlfriend"._

She had promised to herself and to Danny that if he started dating again, she wouldn't let it interfere with their friendship and the team, but she just couldn't believe he was kissing Ember Mclain of all people.

Sam rarely watched gossip shows or read the tabloids. They were just a bunch of trash and lies meant to manipulate teens and humiliate celebrities, something she knew first hand since she had been a victim of it when she and Danny were dating.

She didn't believe a word that was written since they were saying stupid stuff like Danny dumped her for Ember and so forth...that was nothing but a lie since they had a mutual breakup and she knew Danny would never do something like that. The thing that bothered her was the picture, she knew it wasn't doctored or taken out of context.

It was a perfect snapshot of Danny and Ember kissing and Sam was completely lost.

"What's going on? What have you doing Danny?..."Sam muttered to herself as she placed the magazine down, trying to ignore the melancholy thoughts that came.

She didn't want to be jealous….She didn't want to be hurt by the idea that he moved on already….She didn't want to lose his friendship, it was far too precious to the both of them….She didn't want to lose him, she still cared about him even if she didn't love him anymore.

She accepted that what they once had was gone now...and all they could do now was try and salvage the friendship that they nearly lost because of their failed romance.

" _I gotta talk to him about this..._ "Sam thought. She sighed and decided she needed to confront him about it.

She wasn't going to be a jealous, clingy ex-girlfriend...She just wanted to ask him what this was all about...as a worried friend who wanted to be enlightened on the fact that one of her friends was possibly entering a relationship with someone who was supposed to be enemies with.

She wasn't going to be jealous….That what she was trying to tell herself as she made her way out of the door and on her way to Fenton Works.

She just wanted….wanted to make sure that whatever was happening wouldn't end up with her losing him for good.

* * *

 _Ember's realm, Ghost Zone_

 _9:00am_

Ember was lying on her bed in the ghost zone, something that was rare itself. Ghost's didn't need to sleep, but old habits die hard and it was now an act of pleasure than necessity. Ember was fond of naps but she hasn't been able to do so...Not with the memory of what happened last night and Kitty's revelation of her love story with Johnny fresh in her mind.

She was exhausted, spending the entire night contemplating her situation….and she was still so lost.

Ember had no choice but to face facts...she was falling for Phantom and there was nothing she could do to stop it. Kitty was telling her not to fight her feelings and go for it, if not she was just going to make herself miserable in the end. Kitty believed it wasn't right or healthy for her to suppress her feelings but it wasn't just that.

Phantom made it clear that he couldn't stand her...He _hated_ her! Even _if_ she accepted it and tried making a move….it was only going to end in heartbreak for her.

Ember could still remember the look on his face after she kissed him...He was _scared_ by her actions. During their entire time as enemies together, he never once feared her, he was always ready with the insults and was more than eager to fight her.

All it took was a kiss to make him run away from her.

" _Why am I like this?...I'm Ember Mclain and I never let a man control my emotions..."_ Ember sighed and tried to ignore the depression she was getting.

Even if she couldn't stop herself from swooning over Phantom, she was _not_ going to cry over him.

She already wasted so many tears on David all those years ago...and all the other jerks that didn't deserve her.

" _What am I going to do?..."_ Ember muttered as she tossed in her bed.

She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a loud banging on her door. Composing herself, she got up and opened her door to see that it was an angry Skulker.

'What do you want Skulker?"…Ember asked glaring at her annoying ex-boyfriend.

"How dare you?...'Skulker growled as tried to throw a punch at her, which she easily dodged.

"What's with you?...'Ember yelled angrily.

"What's with me?! What's with you?! How dare you be with that whelp!...'Skulker growled.

Ember gasped and her eyes were as wide as possible.

He knew….but how?!

"I...I don't know what your talking about?...'Ember said though Skulker wasn't fooled.

"Don't lie to me...It's all over the news from the human world..."Skulker growled and shoved a magazine in her face which made her freeze on the spot.

It had a picture of her kissing Phantom…

"Oh...Oh my gosh…."Ember muttered as she suddenly wanted to crawl in a hole and hide, all the while trying to convince herself that this wasn't happening.

Now the human world knew about what she did and the entire Ghost Zone did as well.

"How dare you consort with my prey?! Have you forgotten that I'm suppose to mount him on the foot of my bed!...'Skulker sneered and Ember managed to get out of her shock.

Suddenly her hair started blazing and her eyes were becoming red...It was a sign she was getting _very_ mad.

"First, What I do is my business Skulker!. Second, we broke up and I can do whatever I want and third, you never caught Danny and you never will!...'Ember sneered.

"What did you say?!...'Skulker growled at the azure haired singer.

"You heard me, your just a weak ghost that's all bark and hardly any bite!, your not even a _quarter_ of the ghost he is...'Ember hissed to the big brute of a hunter.

"Face it Skulker, without your suit your nothing!...Your just an insignificant little blob that doesn't even has his own unique powers, your only saving grace is that you know how to build gadgets and even then it's limited! You have no natural abilities whatsoever! Even the Box Ghost is a step up from you!..."Ember said coldly and Skulker was shaking in anger at this point.

"Take that back!...'Skulker shouted as he tried hitting her again but Ember managed to grab his fist and nearly crushed his robotic hand.

Skulker gasped as he saw Ember's hair blazing brighter and harder than ever before and he knew what this meant...She was gaining more power but he couldn't figure out why.

"And one more thing Skulker...You won't be getting Danny's pelt...I'm not going to let you..."Ember said silently, all the while radiating her fury.

Skulker gulped as the ghostly girl descended on him and giving a very good example of the phrase _"Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn"_.

* * *

After a brief but very intense fight, Ember stood panting on the spot. Skulker's suit was completely destroyed and he was knocked out on the ground. Ember rolled her eyes at his pathetic state.

"I can't believe I ever wasted my valuable time on a chump like you..."Ember muttered in disgust and went back to her realm, still feeling distressed by her situation.

"I can't believe this...Now the human world knows about what happened and the Ghost Zone too..."Ember muttered in shock.

She glanced at the magazine that had the picture of her and Danny kissing, feeling a mixture of shock...but a pleasant tingle at seeing the image of them kissing...only for her depression to come back from what happened soon after.

'Why does this always happen to me?...Why do all the guys I end up liking always cause me nothing but trouble?...'Ember sighed.

Her love life was a complete tragedy when you thought about it. It wasn't because she had trouble attracting guys, far from it, she had no shortage of admirers. The only problem was that she had the bad luck of ending up with a jerk, a chump, an idiot or a lying cheater….Someone who always hurt her in the end.

Danny would be no different...He still saw her as an enemy...He was just going to break her heart in the end and she couldn't blame him...If it was the other way, she would have done the same thing...only she knew she would try and make it as painful as possible for him.

" _I'm such a bitch..."_ Ember thought, feeling a bit guilty though she couldn't explain why just yet.

She couldn't believe she was allowing someone to have such a control over her feelings...She was suppose to be the one who did things like that! As Ember eyed the magazine with her and Danny...she couldn't help but notice some lightness return to her as she gazed at his handsome, innocent face.

Ember was thinking about him...about what things might be like if they actually became a thing.

" _Well...He is better looking that most of the ghosts around in the zone, and he doesn't take crap from anyone...even from me.._."Ember thought in regards to Phantom.

" _Also, from the way he acted with the Goth, I know he could be an attentive boyfriend...Not to mention he's such a goody-goody he wouldn't ever think of cheating on someone...which is a plus..."_ Ember listed off as she thought about him.

Maybe if she gave in and if he gave her a chance, she might be able to see her being.. _.happy._

Ember sighed, she shouldn't be doing this but she couldn't help it...She liked Phantom but he didn't like her and she wasn't sure how she'd react if she crossed paths with him again..she might end up jumping him again.

Kitty was telling her to go for it...Her heart was telling her to go for it but her mind was screaming that it was a bad idea and her pride was upset that soon she was going to be be subjected to mockery by her fellow ghosts.

"I can't go on like this...I gotta do something….Maybe if I talk to him..."Ember muttered.

Maybe if she explained the situation to Phantom, maybe he'd let her down gently and she could get over this faster. She was going to face rejection sooner or later, hopefully she could find a way to make it as painless as possible.

" _God, I'm pathetic..._ "Ember thought sardonically.

Ember sighed and decided that later she would try and think of her game plan, but now she was tired and needed a nap. Once on her bed, she dozed off into a shallow slumber, with the image of Phantom still in her mind.

* * *

Unknown to her, a certain time master was watching her situation with a look of pity, as well as giving a disapproving frown to a certain child-like ghost within his tower.

"Don't look at me like that Clockwork...I did what I had to do...'Cupid said with his arms crossed.

"Just how long do you intend to continue with this petty act of vengeance..."Clockwork said to the cherub.

"First of all, it's none of your business how I do my duties...You may have complete jurisdiction over time but love is my forte ...'Cupid said to the blue skinned ghost….

"Besides, you are already all-knowing, so why are you asking me?..."Cupid asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Because I would like to hear it from you..."Was all that Clockwork answered.

"My spell will wear off soon enough, once Valentine's day is over,...Hopefully this experience will teach her not to disrespect the topic of love..."Cupid explained with some smugness.

"And how do you figure that?..."Clockwork asked.

"Pain is a wise teacher and love hurts..."Cupid explained with a mischievous grin.

"You just like messing with mortals and ghosts...using any excuse you can find to cause drama..."Clockwork said to the glowering ghost in the diaper.

"If it wasn't for the fact that my powers have no effect on you..."Cupid growled and turned away, no longer wanting to talk to the time ghost.

" _He's several millennia old and he still acts like a child..."_ Clockwork thought shaking his head.

" _This fool has_ _absolutely_ _no idea_ _that_ _this will turn out badly for him...and I don't intend to tell him..."_ Clockwork thought as Cupid left his realm and he turned his attention back to his young friend and the ghostly singer.

Daniel, Ember and even Cupid have no idea what was in store for them once the spell was lifted

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Cupid's Wrath_

 _ **She's NOT my girlfriend**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Thanks to everyone for sending 10 reviews in just 1 day! You all rock! This chapter is my way of saying thanks for the love ;)

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **nightmaster0000** and **rebfan90:** Thank you ;)

 **For the love of Frisk:** No problem and thanks for recommending, I really appreciate it ^_^

 **Invader Johnny:** I hope this was as complicated enough for ya.

 **Mr. R3M:** Thanks, I guess I was lucky I had some free time...and awesome fans who motivate me :)

 **bluemarvel0:** Thanks, I try.

 **Elena:** Was this quick enough for you? ;)

 **Shadowed sword** : I suppose only time will tell.

 **PokeTennyson25:** Thanks, I try ;)

 **wiseguy2415:** I hope this counts as _"flipping out"_ ;)

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	8. She's NOT my girlfriend

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom or any of the characters. Danny Phantom is the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International.

* * *

 **Cupid's Wrath**

 _ **Chapter 8: She's NOT my girlfriend**_

 _Ember was beaming as she stood in front of her full body mirror as she applied the last of her lipstick._

" _Perfect…"Ember said as she double checked her outfit._

 _She was wearing a purple mini dress with black boots, a matching belt and she was wearing her hair down. Needless to say…she looked hot._

" _Let's just hope he thinks so…"Ember thought as she made her way to the living room as she waited for her boyfriend to pick her up. She wanted to look her best since this was the first Valentine's Day with her new man and she wanted to make it count._

 _He said he was going to pick her up at 6 and it was already 5:59 pm. After about a minute, a knock was heard on the door and Ember rolled her eyes as she grinned._

 _She opened the door to see Danny in his ghost form but he was wearing a black jacket over a white shirt, black pants and sneakers, a more casual version of his iconic jumpsuit._

" _Right on time…as always…"Ember said in a casual voice._

" _Is that a crime?...'Danny asked in a playful tone._

" _Nope…"Ember said grinning to her man._

" _Happy Valentine's day baby…"Danny said as he gave her a quick kiss which she gladly returned._

" _Happy Valentine's day…"Ember said to her boyfriend._

" _For you my lady…"The handsome ghost teen said as he presented her a bouquet of white roses._

" _Oh Danny….There beautiful…"Ember said admiring the flowers._

" _Just like you…"Danny said which made Ember roll her eyes at his cheesiness but the growing smile on her face betrayed her._

 _The two ghosts soon left and found their way to the human world. Danny promised to give her a nice surprise and she was looking forward to it._

" _So what's this surprise you have planned?...'Ember asked to her boyfriend._

" _If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?..."Danny said in a teasing tone to his pouting girlfriend._

" _Your no fun…"Ember said in a fake upset voice._

" _But you love me anyway…" Danny said in a singsong voice._

 _They soon found themselves at a Cliff side and Ember's eyes widen as she saw a candlelight table. There was a wonderful view of the ocean and the sun was beginning to set, making it look like a truly breathtaking sight._

" _Danny, did you do this?...'Ember asked to him._

" _Yep, I found this place while I was flying and the view is incredible, I thought it make a great setting…"Danny explained to the azure haired diva._

" _You like it?..."Danny asked._

" _I love it, it's beautiful…"Ember said honestly as she soon found herself enjoying a romantic dinner for two with her boyfriend in an amazing setting. They soon found themselves enjoying dinner, playfully flirting and talking about life…and after-life in general._

" _I still can't believe you did that to Technus!...Ember said giggling as her man was telling her stories about his latest fights._

" _It serves him right for interruption my beauty sleep…Danny said cheekily to the ghostly pop princess._

" _I still can't believe you're the one who gave him that virus, he's still locking himself in his realm…'Ember said in between her giggles._

" _At least I found a use for that SPAM in my phone…"Danny said chuckling._

 _After calming down, Ember's hand soon found itself on top of Danny's who noticed right away. The two ghosts were gazing at each other, feeling very much content in the moment._

" _Ember…I have a present for you…"Danny said to his girlfriend. He soon pulled out a small rectangular box from behind his back._

" _Really Danny, the flowers and the romantic candlelit dinner, your starting to spoil me …"Ember teased to her white haired boyfriend._

" _I can't help it…its fun…"Danny said as he placed the present in front of her_

" _What is it?..."Ember asked excitedly_

" _Open it and find out…"Danny teased and tried not to laugh as he saw his girlfriend tearing open the present like a child on Christmas morning._

 _Ember's eyes widen as she finally saw the contents, it was a gold pendent with a musical note engraved in it. It was simple but beautiful at the same time._

" _Oh Danny…You shouldn't have…'Ember said admiring the beautiful necklace._

" _I wanted to…I saw it and I thought about you…"Danny said as he helped place it on her neck._

" _It's wonderful…'Ember said, but she wasn't referring to the piece of jewelry._

 _She was thinking about their entire relationship together, though they started out as enemies, Ember finally found the man of her dreams in the half ghost teen hero. Danny was a very sweet boyfriend, he was attentive, caring, affectionate and very honest. Though they had arguments and while they couldn't see each other as much as they liked to due to their careers and the fact that they literally lived in different worlds, they managed to make it work out._

 _Danny wasn't a jerk who only wanted to score with her, he genuinely respected and cared about her, he treated her like she was his most precious treasure and she gladly returned the favor._

 _Ember was staring at her man who was looking at her with complete adoration. Ember could almost tear up…for the first time ever, she wasn't alone on Valentine's Day, she was finally spending the day of love with someone who actually loved her._

 _It was just wonderful._

" _I love you Ember…"She heard him say in a warm voice that made her heart melt._

" _I love you too Danny…"Ember said before she kissed him, which he quickly reciprocated._

 _Soon a white aura surrounded them and the romantic scenery was gone, leaving only Ember and Danny alone with only their love._

* * *

Ember soon jolted awake, her face was now bright red as she panted and stared around to realize she was in her realm with no Danny, no romantic dinner and no kiss between them.

' _A dream…Now I can't find solace in my sleep…_ 'Ember thought in dismay.

What's worse was that she really enjoyed that dream…and that was a problem. She could feel that her problem was getting worse and worse. She didn't even have the strength to fight it anymore. She has fallen in love with Danny and she wanted him to love her as well…the problem was that he didn't and it was going to end badly for her.

"I gotta stop this…I'm going to end up going crazy from all of this…I gotta talk to him today…."Ember said determined as she quickly glanced at her clock only to be shocked.

It was 7:49am, Monday morning. Which meant she's been asleep for well over a day.

"What?!..."Ember yelped as she checked her clock and calendar once more. It was February 13, which means Valentine's day was tomorrow.

"W-Wait…Why do I care if it's tomorrow…It's just a stupid holiday anyway…I gotta talk to Danny and see if I can get over this stupid crush or whatever this is…'Ember groaned as she got out of bed and did her daily business, though for reasons she still didn't understand, she decided to be careful with her make up today and even wore the fancy perfume Kitty gave her for her Christmas. Once finish, she made her way to the door, only to stop and remember the events from yesterday.

"If I go out there…Every ghost within 100 miles will see me and start bothering me about the kiss…"Ember moaned and knew what she had to do. She quickly used teleportation and found herself in the human world, and facing another bad headache.

" **Ugg** ….I really hate this power…'Ember muttered as she searched for the white haired object of her desire in order to shower him with her affect-….I- I mean…get to the bottom of what was going on between them and figure out how to stop it.

* * *

As Danny predicted, it didn't take long for the paparazzi to start hounding him about his supposed romance with Ember Mclain. He was on his way to school and they soon found him and began with their annoying questions.

"Danny! Is it true you and Ms. Mclain are an item now?..."One reporter said to the annoyed teenage hero.

"For the 100th time no! She's **NOT** my girlfriend…."Danny growled at the idiot reporter.

"Then how do you explain the kiss?...'Another reporter asked.

"Ember's just acting strange is all!..."Danny shouted and finally had enough, using invisibility, he took off and finally managed to lose his stalkers…er…press.

He soon found himself at Casper High and he braced himself for the horror that would soon come: his fans.

"DANNY! Are you really dating Ember Mclain?! That's so awesome!..."Some freshman asked in an excited voice.

"I can see why, she's probably the hottest girl ever!..."Some short junior agreed.

"We are not dating! She's just acting crazy!..."Danny shouted while his fellow students/fans were getting more excited.

"Please tell us it isn't so Danny?!..."Some fangirl cried which made Danny rolled his eyes.

"I just said we're not together! Ember Mclain is NOT my girlfriend…"Danny shouted before turning invisible, outraging the curious fanboys and jealous, hysterical fangirls.

" _Gulliver travels!_ What are you all still doing in the hall! Get to class on the double!...'Lancer shouted and soon the crazed teen paparazzi left in order to avoid detention.

" _Thank you Lancer_ ….Ðanny thought as he became visible once more but was at least happy every one of his fans were out of his hair for the time being.

'Danny!..."A high pitch, accented voice shouted and Danny cursed for not still being invisible

Well… _almost_ all of his fans. Reluctantly, Danny turned around to see an outraged Paulin Sanchez before him, an ugly scowl marring her superficially beautiful face.

"You're….You're not actually dating that ghost girl…are you?..."Paulina asked in a hesitant voice which made Danny roll his eyes.

"I'm going to tell you what I told the paparazzi, my parents and every person in Amity Park this morning alone: No, I am not dating Ember Mclain…I don't know why she kissed me yesterday but it was totally one-sided and no, it doesn't mean I'll be your Valentine instead…'Danny said once he saw that sneaky smile form on Paulina's face only to see it vanish once he gave his not-so-subtle rejection.

'WHAT?!..."Paulina screeched.

"You heard me…'Danny said only to groan when he saw that familiar look on Paulina's face: her flirtatious, _"_ _I always get what I want"_ face that have conquered almost every man she's deemed worthy…He was the only exception.

'Come on ghost boy….Tomorrow is Valentine's day and I just want to spend time with the man of my dreams…Please, be my Valentine…"Paulina said in the sweetest voice she could muster, using the hottest, most seductive look in her eyes and tried to make herself as irresistible as possible.

Any other man would have crumbled before her…but he wasn't "every other man"…He knew that while beautiful on the outside, there was absolutely nothing desirable about her once you got past the pretty face and perfect rack.

"I'm sorry but my answer is still no, Paulina…"Danny said in a cold tone that could almost be linked to his ice powers. He noticed the flirty look on Paulina's face was gone now, replaced with a confused and outright angry one.

"Are you….Are you really turning me down?...'Paulina said slowly, her anger radiating quite clearly.

" _ **YES!..."**_ Danny practically shouted to the vain beauty queen. Why was she so slow on the update that he was not interested in her anymore!

"I'm not dating right now and I am not going to celebrate Valentine's day tomorrow!..."Danny shouted to the popular girl who was shocked at his answer.

"What!? Who willingly chooses to be alone on Valentine's Day?!..."Paulina demanded in a very confused voice. She couldn't believe he was choosing to ignore the most romantic day of the year, even the nerds at least _tried_ to find dates for the day of love.

"I do, I refuse to spend this stupid holiday with a phony, stuck up fan girl that can't take a hint…'Danny said stubbornly.

"Ghost boy, you're going to spend Valentine's day with me!..."Paulina said as she gripped his arm with her perfectly manicured nails. Danny wasted no time using intangibility to escape her grasp.

"This is all because of that bitch Ember!...'Paulina accused and Danny tried not to throttle her for driving him insane.

"I don't need Ember to reject you Paulina…'Danny hissed at the annoying, uppity girl and wondered why he once liked her…oh yeah, hormones.

""FYI Paulina, you're not as irresistible as you think you are and as much as I don't like Ember that way…and while we are _not_ dating, I rather be stuck on Valentine's day with her than with you…'Danny hissed before he left the humiliated and fuming beauty queen alone as he went on his way to class, sure he was late but his teacher would probably think a ghost or something equally as annoying delayed him.

He never heard these words escape from her mouth.

"Ghost boy….Who said you even have a _choice?..._ 'Paulina hissed before she left that spot and went to class to avoid attention, but her thoughts remained on her wayward beloved and his cruel words.

She was going to make him regret saying those cruel words to her and she was going to make him her Valentine no matter what.

* * *

Later that day, during lunch time, Sam Manson was busy looking for her friend and ex-boyfriend. Yesterday she tried to find him and talk about the suppose relationship between him and Ember but he wasn't home, Dani and Jazz said he went out to blow some steam and Sam was frustrated that she had to wait even longer.

But now it was lunch time and she knew she had to find Danny and talk to him, according to the various interviews, he was insisting that he and Ember were not an item and Sam was pleased, no matter what, Danny never lied to the press about this sorta stuff…but it still left the topic that apparently Ember kissed Danny and that was confusing her.

They were supposed to be enemies….How did she suddenly go from trying to kill him to suddenly kissing him? It didn't make any sense!

' _Then again, neither did the thing with Valerie…"_ Sam thought as she recalled the only other _real_ woman in Danny's life. Sam searched all of Danny's school time hiding places that only she, Tucker, Jazz and even Valerie knew. But she soon found him on the roof brooding to himself.

"Hey…'Sam said to the half ghost boy who looked tired.

"Hey…"Was all he said.

"I guess you saw the news…"Danny muttered and Sam now knew for sure whatever happened was one-sided, but it didn't make it any less confusing.

"Yeah…"Sam said slowly.

"I didn't kiss her, she kissed me and I don't know why!...'Danny insisted.

"Relax Danny…I believe you…"Sam said calmly, feeling a weird sort of relief and guilt. Relief that apparently she was wrong about him already moving on….and guilt for feeling relieved about that. She was his friend…she was s _upposed_ to be happy if he found someone who made him happy…That was how it was _supposed_ to go.

" _Come on Manson…He's down and you guys are friends…Start acting like it!...'_ Sam hissed internally as she tried to console her exhausted and confused friend.

"Danny-…'Sam started only for Danny to shake his head.

"I'm just so confused right now…"Danny muttered to the Goth girl.

"I can imagine…'Sam said.

"I just can't believe it, she kissed me and I can't even bring myself to hate it as much as I should…"Danny groaned…surprising Sam.

'Wait...You _**liked**_ it that Ember kissed you?...'Sam yelped, only to retract and berate herself for that tone. She was supposed to be a consoling friend right now, not an accusing ex-girlfriend!

"I-I…What I mean is…really, you liked that she kissed you?...'Sam asked in a more pleasant voice but Danny knew what she was doing…that she was at least trying to be a friend right now.

"As much as I don't want to admit it…Yeah, it wasn't all that bad…"Danny said as he recalled Ember's soft purple lips and her passionate movements… Even Sam was never so spontaneous with him, she always was a bit reserved even when they were alone.

Danny groaned again, here he was hiding on a roof to avoid his annoying fans, he had a, obnoxious cheerleader and a bizarre ghostly singer after him and his ex-girlfriend/best friend was trying not to let the green eyed monster out as she tried to cheer him up.

" _I'm pretty sure I'm the only guy facing this kind of situation…_ 'Danny thought sarcastically.

Sam tried to fight down the bitter taste she had when she heard that, no girl liked hearing their ex say they enjoyed kissing another woman…but she didn't want to be the ex-girlfriend he didn't need right now…she wanted to be the _friend_ he needed right now.

"Do you like her?...'Sam asked suddenly to the half ghost boy who blinked at the question.

"I don't know…and I know I don't want to…This is just too confusing and the drama and pressure of this Valentine's day is making it worse, everyone is demanding that I make them my Valentine but I don't want to!...'Danny shouted.

"Who cares what they say! Danny, it's your choice on how you spend your holiday, no one can force you to be their date if you don't want to…."Sam said to the dark haired boy.

"I know your right but it's so annoying and the fact that this is going to keep happening is making it worse…"Danny said.

"As I said, who cares, there just a bunch of star struck losers who are so bored with their lives that they have to obsess over yours….They're not worth it…."Sam said honestly.

It was inevitable that at one point he _will_ want another woman in his life, maybe not right now but when that happens…She still wanted to be in the picture with him as his friend. She wanted to be sure that whoever he replaces her with wasn't some spoiled, Paulina clone that didn't deserve him and would make him forget about their friendship.

Maybe then….She'll let herself find happiness with another once more.

"Just don't let them pressure you…If you're going to date someone…just do it because you want to…not because they want you too…"Sam said to her friend who finally let out a smile.

"Thank Sam, I needed that…"Danny said in a truly grateful tone as he gave her a platonic hug.

"What are friends for…"Sam said honestly to her ex-…I mean her _best_ friend.

No matter what, no matter how many relationships or breakup's they will face in the future, or that what they once shared was gone now…They will always be friends.

* * *

Danny soon found himself flying back home, feeling a little better after the pep talk from Sam and glad that she didn't pull a cliché and become a jealous bitch ex-girlfriend like he was slightly afraid she'd turn into. Sam was a great girl but she did have a temper on her….but he knew she was serious that what they had was in the past…and all that mattered was that they would still be friends in the future. Danny was suddenly brought out of his thoughts when his ghost sense went off.

"Oh man, who could it be this time?..."Danny wondered as he put his guard up.

He suddenly saw a large net heading towards him and he just barely managed to avoid it.

"Wow..."Danny said as he looked up to see an enraged Skulker.

"You again!...Seriously, how many times do I have to kick your bu-...Danny's quip was cut short when Skulker rammed into him, an enraged look clear as day on his face.

"Wow...Okay...Not even giving me time for witty banter now..."Danny said as he dodged each of Skulker's punches.

"Geez, what's with you now? Did your so called girlfriend make you sleep on the couch or something?...'Danny teased only to stop when he saw Skulker get angrier.

"You'll pay for this whelp! You'll pay for taking my woman from me!...'Skulker yelled to the confused Danny.

"Wait… _"_ _your woman"_...What are you talking about?...'Danny asked as he dodged one of Skulker's missiles.

"Don't play dumb with me! You stole my woman from me and for that you'll pay, the price is your pelt on the foot of my bed…."Skulker growled as he charged at Danny, who still had no idea what he was talking about.

"Okay, I officially have no clue what your talking about but if you are so eager for me to kick your butt Skulker, then so be it...'Danny said in a cocky tone as he dodged everything Skulker threw at him.

Danny was about to finish things between them when he suddenly a painful electrical shock, he looked to see Skulker with some strange device in his hand. Danny soon found himself reverting back to his human form and fortunately he managed to land on a convenient near rooftop.

"W-What?...'Danny mumbled as he tried to revert back to his ghost form, but couldn't.

"I believe you are familiar with the Plasmius Maximus..."Skulker said smugly to the suddenly worried teenage boy.

"Where did you get that?!...'Danny demanded.

"After you got rid of Plasmius, I went to collect some of the devices I loaned him and I found it...finder's keepers..."Skulker said with a sadistic grin as he pulled out a large knife, eager to have his pray in a corner.

" _Oh man.._."Danny thought as he tried to think of an escape.

'This is my favorite part of the hunt..."Skulker said darkly, however before anything could happen, he was suddenly hit by a strong blast, sending flying a few yards away from Danny.

" _ **Huh?**_...What th-...'Danny looked to the direction of the blast to see a very pissed of Ember Mclain.

"I thought I made it clear Skulker..."Ember growled to the robotic hunter who finally got out of his daze.

" **EMBER**! What the hell are you doing?!..."Skulker demanded to the ghostly pop princess…"Not only do you leave me for that whelp, now your actively interfering with my hunt?!...'He growled to the singer who gave him a dark look.

"I already told you that I'm not letting near his pelt...Not that you could get it!..."Ember yelled at him and soon her hands were on her guitar again.

"I was just about to until you ruined everything!..."Skulker yelled.

Danny just stood there dumbly at the scene before him….Ember was _protecting_ him from Skulker? He couldn't believe this was happening….

" **Wait** ….Wait...Wait...Wait...'Danny yelled to the two ghosts as realization finally sunk it.

" _You're_ his ex-girlfriend?!….'Danny asked in a bewildered tone.

Ember blinked a bit, but realized he was asking her a questions and since she loved him she figured he deserved an immediate answer.

"Unfortunately yes...'Ember said flatly to the still confused Danny.

"You...and him…."Danny asked again as he pointed to the two ghosts, still finding the idea hard to believe. Now he suddenly realized what Skulker was talking about earlier...and he was horrified that he somehow knew about that embarrassing incident from the other day.

"Used to..."Ember insisted to the half ghost boy she fancied.

"Enough gap! I'm getting his pelt and your not going to stop me Ember!…."Skulker yelled as he was about to shoot at Danny only for Ember to put a swirling pink vortex around him that was similar from their first fight, protecting him from the blasts.

" _What the? What is she doing?..._ 'Both the hunter and hunted thought in sync as Ember was now in front of him.

"I'm warning you Skulker, go away now and leave Danny alone, or else…."Ember said with her eyes red and her hair blazing. It was obvious her anger and protectiveness was building up of her. Skulker, being too proud and too stupid, completely forgot the previous beating Ember gave him and still refused to back down to the obvious angry girl.

"Make me!..."Skulker yelled only to gulp when Ember's hair skyrocketed and he could even feel the rage she was emanating.

Danny merely stood there agape in the pink vortex that was serving as his protection from Skulker. He was currently witnessing an intense fight between Ember and Skulker. And by fight he means Ember tearing Skulker literally to shreds….all to protect him.

" _B-But why?...Is she trying to make him jealous like Kitty did?..._ 'Danny thought about the time Kitty used him to make Johnny jealous, though he doubted it. While Kitty was angry at Johnny for having a wandering eye, she still loved and wanted him back. No, Ember had a truly pissed off expression on her face...one he was familiar with when she used to try and attack him...though it was never at this level.

As he watched Ember continuing to kick Skulker's butt, he noticed her hair was burning and getting bigger the more she fought and he knew what this meant: _Ember was getting stronger._

 _ **AAAAAGH!..**_ _._ Skulker shouted when Ember ripped his metallic arm off, exposing some wires.

"You'll pay for this Ember! I'll rest both of your pelts on the foot of my bed! You and that whelp of a boyfriend of yours!…."Skulker shouted at Ember kept pounding him.

"You really are stupid Skulker! If you can't handle a fight with me, you'll never get his pelt because I won't let you lay a hand on _my_ Danny!...'Ember shouted as she kept hitting him with her guitar, making very noticeable dents in the armor.

Danny winced and felt his cheeks become red as he heard their very violent conversation. Boyfriend?! He never agreed to that! Danny was pretty sure Ember lost whatever sanity she had, he wasn't _her_ Danny! Though Danny couldn't help but noticed his heart speed up a bit as he watched Ember fight, he knew she was a good fighter but he could never appreciate it since he was the one always fighting her.

" _I never noticed how graceful and agile she is.._.'Danny thought in an impressed tone as he noticed Skulker was finally knocked out on the ground with Ember standing over him. Suddenly the pink vortex/shield was gone and he saw Ember approach him, he flinched a bit when she suddenly took his thermos and walked back toward Skulker.

"Time to get you out of my sight..."Ember said as she tried to suck him in the thermos, but got frustrated when nothing happened.

" **Hey**! What's wrong with this stupid thing?...Ember demanded as she started to shake the cylindrical device above the still unconscious Skulker.

" _Maybe I **am** dreaming..."_ Danny thought, though the roughing up he got earlier told him otherwise. He soon found himself to Ember who stopped once she saw him.

"Uh...You..uh...have to press this button..."Danny said hesitantly as he carefully took the thermos out of the smiling ghostly girls hand and quickly sucked Skulker back in.

Danny suddenly found himself alone with Ember on the rooftop and she was smiling at him, like she was waiting for something.

"Uh...Thank, I guess...For helping me...I never imagine Ember Mclain would save me..."Danny said as he rubbed the back of his neck.

Anytime baby pop…."Ember said smiling prettily at the bewildered half ghost boy.

" _Wait...Did I just think her smile was pretty?!..._ 'Danny thought in shock as Ember was now face to face with him.

"Are you okay? That idiot didn't do any permanent damage did he?..."Ember said in a protective tone as she studied him.

"I-I'm fine...really….I've been thought way worse, believe me..."Danny said as he tried to stop Ember's examination.

"Good because I would hate to see this cute face get hurt..."Ember said sweetly while Danny's eye twitched a bit.

She was acting strange again...just like the other day.

"Oh look, you have a cut on your cheek..."Ember pointed and Danny's eyes widened as he recalled the last time she noticed an injury on him and what it lead to

"I'm...I'm fine...It's nothing really!..."Danny insisted as he tried to keep out of her reach, all the while trying to ignore his heart pumping, though he chalked it off as nerves.

"A-Anyway Ember...Care to explain all this?...'Danny demanded to the azure haired ghost girl.

"What do you mean?...'Ember asked in a genuinely confused tone of voice.

"THAT! Why...Why are you acting so different?...Why are you being nice to me? Why did you protect me from Skulker and why did you...why did you..."Danny panted after a bit. He noticed a troubled expression on Ember's face...only to quickly melt into a smiling on.

"I have to be honest Danny….I don't know why this is happening or why now...but I….I like you..."Ember said it with a blush.

Time seemed to stand still for Danny at that point, who was discreetly pinching himself to if he was dreaming or not, unfortunately this was actually happening.

"You...You like me?...'Danny asked, only to flinch when he noticed Ember was much closer now than she was a second ago.

"You heard me baby..."Ember said with a flirtatious look on her face as Danny found himself walking back.

" _She's either an incredible actress trying to freak me out or she..._ "Danny cursed Skulker for rendering him without powers, especially when he found his back hitting the wall and Ember only a few inched in front of him wearing that familiar smile again.

Danny's breath hitched as he felt her arms around him and her lips on his cheek again.

"Get off!..."Danny insisted, only for Ember to playfully give him a few more pecks on the cheeks before she released the red-faced ghost boy who was wearing her purple lipstick once more.

"Em...Ember..."Danny said, trying to sound angry but his stuttering only made him look cute in her eyes.

"Yes baby..."Ember said giggling, weirding Danny out even more.

"Look, I don't know why or what or how you-…"Danny was cut off when Ember suddenly jumped up.

"Oh yeah, I actually came here for a reason..."Ember said to the blinking ghost boy. Ember noticed that despite how angry Danny wanted to sound, she wasn't as rough with him as she was the last time, she didn't have a strong grasp on him and he could have easily pushed her off but he didn't even tried to fight out of her embrace.

" _Maybe….Maybe he might..._ "Ember wasn't one to hope but she knew if Danny was as angry as he wanted to sound, he would have put up a real fight. She was originally came to explain her situation and have him let her down gently, only to find Skulker being stupid again and she soon found herself tearing Skulker to shreds and wanting to kiss Phantom's boo-boo's away.

"I...Here…."Ember said, suddenly looking shy for some reason.

Danny raised an eyebrow and hesitantly picked up what looked like a Valentine's day card, though it was blue and had Ember's signature blue fire on it.

" _You have been invited to join Ms. Ember Mclain for dinner tomorrow at 6:00pm at Styx's Cafe._.."Danny read the card, only for his jaw to drop as he registered what was happening.

"Styx's Cafe is one of the best restaurants in the Ghost Zone, I know you'll love it and here are the directions to my realm.."Ember said excitedly as she shoved said directions in the still shocked boy's hand.

"See ya tomorrow, Danny..."Ember said cheerfully as a whirlwind of flames came and she disappeared, leaving Danny alone with both the card and the coordinates.

"Wait...Tomorrow is Valentine's day...and Ember just asked me to have dinner with her...Don't tell me...that this is...A DATE?!…."Danny yelled, completely freaking out at the idea that he was just asked out by one of his enemies.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Cupid's Wrath_

 _ **!Ember's in love!**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **aslan333, For the love of Frisk, rebfan90,vaulttec01** and **FeMorgenstern11** : Thank you all, you make me blush ;)

 **Invader Johnny:** I guess we'll have to wait and see which of your predictions come true ;)

 **Shadowed Sword** : Maybe….maybe not, you'll just have to wait and see :3

 **Mr. R3M** : Believe me when I say, I'll never get tired of hearing your comments, so don't be shy.

 **Wiseguy2415** : Sorry about that, but I fixed that little mistake.

 **Memme10k** : I know and I'm sick to death with that cliché, I mean I can see her being jealous but suddenly turning into a green eyed monster is too much of an extreme for me, one that I'm tired of seeing in the fandom. I prefer what I showed here, with Sam obviously feeling upset at the idea of Danny moving on, but understanding that what they have is gone now and just wanting him to be happy. Break up's are hard, especially with people who started out as great friends but real friends are capable of overcoming anything together.

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, don't forget to review or PM me :)**_


	9. Ember's in love!

**Disclaimer** : I still don't own Danny Phantom. It's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and it always will be.

* * *

 **Cupid's Wrath**

 _ **Chapter 9: Ember's in love!**_

Ember reappeared in her realm and felt a small migraine coming, she's been teleporting so much lately but she ignored it as she felt a sense of happiness come over her.

She asked Danny out and he didn't turn her down!

True, she left before he could give a straight answer but she figured if he was truly dead set against the idea he wouldn't have hesitated.

"I cant believe I asked him out…."Ember squealed as she felt a blush mare her chalky white face. Tomorrow was Valentine's day and she was going to spend it with a guy she actually liked!

"Tomorrow I'm going on a date with Danny...'Ember hummed happily...only to stop as realization finally hit her at what she had done.

" **I'M GOING ON A DATE WITH PHANTOM**?!…."Ember shouted in disbelief, she was suppose to find a way to get over these feelings, not hit on Phantom.

She couldn't believe she acted so impulsively in that situation. Now she was going to go out with him at Styx's Cafe tomorrow night, one of the hottest restaurants in the entire Ghost Zone and it wasn't cheap either.

"I can't believe I did that...What am I gonna do?….What am I going to _**wear?!...**_ 'Ember shouted as she rushed to her closet to find something appropriate for tomorrow.

She only had less than 24 hours to prepare for her date and she had no idea what to do. Getting reservations was easy enough but there was still a lot to handle for tomorrow.

Suddenly she heard a loud banging on her door and heard a familiar voice.

"Ember, are you home?..."Ember calmed down as she recognized it as Kitty. Wasting no time, she let her friend inside.

"Hey, what's up?..."Ember asked to the biker babe.

"I'm fine, I was getting worried and I wanted to check on you...So...how's everything?..."Kitty asked hesitantly to her friend who suddenly grinned.

"I'm going on a date tomorrow..."Ember said quickly, shocking Kitty in the process.

Before long, loud, high pitch screams were heard as it reveals that both Ember and Kitty were jumping and squealing in excitement.

"I can't believe it! You actually made a move?...'Kitty asked in amazement and Ember nodded.

"Yep! I asked him to Styx's Cafe tomorrow night!...'Ember said beaming, acting every bit like a teenage girl about to go on a big date.

"Oh my gosh! We don't have a lot of time...Have you picked out something to wear?..."Kitty asked only for Ember shook her head.

"Not yet, I can't decide..."Ember said honestly.

"This just won't do..."Kitty said grinning as she walked up to her azure haired friend.

"Sit back girlfriend, it's makeover time!…."Kitty shouted as she dragged her friend to the closet to pick to pick an outfit that would impress Danny.

* * *

Unknown to the two ghouls, Clockwork was keeping a close eye on the two, especially on the blue haired diva who was blissfully unaware that soon she would be free from Cupid's grasp but at a cost.

" _It's strange, usually the longer a person is under that horrid spell from Cupid, they just get worse with their symptoms, and despite not resisting anymore, she was being much more tame than she could have been..."_ Clockwork thought as he replayed the scene where Ember asked Danny out to Styx's Cafe.

He was mildly surprised that Ember just settled for a few kisses on the cheeks before asking Danny out, compared to what she could have easily done to him in that situation, with the lack of powers and knowingly having her guitar at hand.

He hadn't forgotten that Ember had a selfish side and she was known to make people like her with her music, but not once the idea even came to her...it was almost like she genuinely wanted to earn Danny's affection...which only made it worse for both of them.

" _Poor girl..."_ Clockwork thought in pity as he witness the ghostly pop princess and her friend planning for the _"_ _date"_ tomorrow.

Clockwork knew part of the reason Cupid resented Ember was because she had access to her own version of a love spell with her guitar, though they were more like extreme versions of an infatuation that only lasted a day or two, while Cupid could easily alter a person's desire and how extreme it could get at will and for how long. Though it was clear he valued himself being the only one who had power over love, no matter what kind or to what extent.

Speaking of the arrogant little cherub, Clockwork soon changed the screen to reveal his _"_ _friend'_ who was currently infecting many humans with the love bug, though the results varied greatly.

He witness Cupid strike a man who just recently broke up with his unfaithful girlfriend and sent him after a shy college girl. He also witness Cupid make a spoiled woman breakup with her henpecked boyfriend and set her up with someone just as shallow as she was, which was meant to end badly for both parties.

Clockwork sighed as he witness the actions of the self-proclaimed spirit of love. He was only a glorified, vindictive prankster that was too arrogant for his own good.

" _They say love is blind...and that arrogant little idiot is blind in a very different way_ …."Clockwork muttered about the arrogant cherub before he closed his time window and soon reflected his attention to his young charge, Phantom.

The young boy was still very lost in his situation but Clockwork knew he was a strong boy and he would overcome it.

It was only a matter of _time_ after all.

* * *

Danny was finally home, having waited three hours until his powers came back before leaving the roof top, not wanting to risk running into his fans or the press without some much needed protection. Once home, he was surprise to see Tucker was there talking to Jazz while Dani was in the kitchen trying to sneak in an early dessert but he didn't have time to contemplate it.

Once he saw them, he just exploded and explained the events from the last few days alone, starting from Ember's strange behavior and ending with her asking him to join her tomorrow night.

The end result was that now his sisters and best friends were rolling around the floor, laughing their heads off at his predicament.

"Are you guys done yet?...'Danny asked in an annoyed tone.

"Not even close!...'Tucker shouted before guffawing again.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe it!..."Jazz let out before laughing once more.

"Hee hee hee! I told you she liked you, big brother!..."Dani said in between her giggles at her fuming brother's plight.

"Ha Ha Ha! I can't believe I almost missed this!...'The teenaged mayor chortled while he desperately tried to regain his composure.

These last few days he's been swapped with his mayoral duties and hadn't had much of a chance to hang out with his friend which is why he took advantage of his rare night off, only to find him distress and explaining his situation with the ghostly pop princess.

"Oh geez, thanks everyone! That's real supportive…"Danny shouted sarcastically, being fed up with the humiliation. Soon the laughing died down and both sisters and friend were composed and ready to address the half ghost boy.

"I'm sorry little brother…I just can't believe Ember saved you from Skulker…."Jazz said a little more seriously.

"That makes two of us…"Danny said as he flopped on the sofa.

Soon the atmosphere changed when they noticed the lost look on his face, it was obvious that he was really confused by the whole situation.

"Not only that but…oh, just look…"Danny handed them the card Ember gave him earlier and all three people jaw dropped as they read what was inside.

'She wants me to join her tomorrow at some restaurant in the Ghost Zone call Stacks's Café or whatever…'Danny mumbled as he rubbed his temples.

"Are you going to go?...'Dani asked innocently to the dark hair boy.

When Danny didn't answer, Tucker tensed up at the implication.

"Hold up! You're not actually considering going?...'Tucker asked in disbelief.

While it was kind of funny to think that Ember suddenly had a crush on Danny, it was another thing to think that Danny was considering returning it.

" **NO!** I mean yes….maybe…I don't know!..."Danny shouted in a defeated tone.

Danny sighed and just wanted to end it, his parents just left this morning to go on a romantic mini-vacation for Valentine's Day and won't be back for another couple of days, which left him stuck with his sisters and to deal with every girl in town pestering him for a date tomorrow.

It was really driving him crazy.

Tucker just stood there in disbelief, he never would have expected his friend would be confused about the situation, he would have figured that even if Ember had a crush on Danny now, he would just ignore her like he did with Paulina and his other fans, which was why Tucker was so willing to rib him about it.

He didn't expect that he would be so hesitant to flat out reject her, especially after everything she's done to him over the years.

" _Then again, Danny has always had a thing for dangerous woman…_ 'Tucker thought as he thought back to the other girls Danny expressed interest it: Paulina, Valerie and even Sam as well.

While Paulina was definitely major eye-candy, she did have a mean streak and Danny spent most of freshman year after her, not to mention the thing with Valerie. Despite being hunted by her for months, Danny was _this_ close to going steady with her before she broke things off. Sam wasn't any different, while she was their friend and a great girl, Sam was no push over and could be very scary when she wanted to be and she and Danny were inseparable until the big break up.

Maybe it wasn't so crazy that he'd consider giving Ember a shot.

"I just can't believe this is happening?...'Danny muttered.

"If you're not sure, you don't have to go Danny...'Jazz said.

"I don't think I even have a choice here Jazz! I was serious when I said she saved me from Skulker, she could have easily ignored the situation and I would already be stuffed right now!...'Danny yelled.

" _Ewww_ …."Dani mumbled at the mental image.

"So your gonna go on a date with her because you think you owe her one?..."Tucker asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's not that, okay...I don't know...Ember's been acting really weird, and now all of the sudden she tells me she likes me and wants to go out with me!..."Danny said.

"Love's a crazy thing big brother, and no one can control how they feel about someone, all we can do is accept it and let it fly free...'Dani said, adding her two cents.

"Oh yeah, where did you learn that?...Danny asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Felipe said it to his twin brother on the Valentine's day special for " _Love from the beyond_ "...'Dani answered.

'Didn't mom and dad tell you that you're too young for that soap opera?...'Danny asked with his arms crossed.

"Stop changing the subject! Do you like Ember or not?!..."Dani insisted and Danny hated being put on the spot like that.

"I don't know alright! My head is telling me that I should hate her and not go on that stupid date tomorrow but something else isn't letting me do it! A part of me actually doesn't hate the idea of spending with someone who isn't a crazy fan girl who just want to use me for some fame and bragging rights..."Danny said looking down.

Tucker sighed and went to console his buddy.

"Look man….We're sorry for laughing earlier...It was just the idea was unbelievable...but I'm sorry...if you choose to spend Valentine's day with her or not, then it's alright, it's your choice after all…."Tucker said honestly.

"He's right, no one can force you to go or not...maybe Ember is trying to turn a new leaf and if you wanna give her a chance or not, that's yours to decide..."Jazz said to her little brother.

"They're right big brother...and sorry about laughing...We just want to make sure your happy..."Dani said looking up to her brother.

Danny sighed and started to feel a little better and some pressure off. Despite driving him crazy sometimes, he could always count on them for anything.

"Thanks guys….anyway Tucker...Not that I'm complaining, but why are you here?..."Danny asked to his friend who suddenly flinched a bit.

"What? A young teen mayor, can't use his one night off to hang out with his best friend….'Tucker said quickly, earning a curious look from Danny, who let it go and both boys left to play some video games, leaving Jazz alone with Danielle.

"So what are you going to wear tomorrow?...'Dani asked with a sly smile to a confused Jazz.

"What are you talking about?...'Jazz asked to the little ghost girl who was grinning at her.

"For your date with Tucker..."Dani said to a surprised and red faced Jazz.

"You were spying on us?!…."Jazz accused her.

"I was in the kitchen which is 5 feet from here..."Dani said flatly only for Jazz to look embarrassed.

" _ **Shuuush.**_..Please don't tell Danny, you know how crazy he can get if either of us are with guys..."Jazz said, recalling the Johnny 13 incident and how Danny's been very protective since then.

"I know what you mean, he's worse than Dad sometimes..."Dani said with her arms crossed, as she hand't been spared of her brother's protectiveness as well.

"But when are you going to let him know that his sister and best friend are dating?..."Dani asked to her sister.

"We're not dating!...At least….not yet...I mean...We're just hanging out...Getting to know each other more..."Jazz said looking down as she recalled these last few weeks.

It all started with her interning at the mayor's office after the Disasteroid. She originally did it to add some more extra curricular activity for her college application and Tucker picked her since she was hands out the most qualified candidate. She was mostly acting as Tucker's assistant, helping him, organizing his schedule and so forth. During that time they started talking, despite their mutual links with Danny and Sam, they never really hung out together.

Sometime after her internship was over, Tucker started calling her more and she soon found herself flirting with the techno geek teen mayor who suddenly took an interest in her which she reciprocated.

She honestly couldn't explain it, Tucker was two years younger than her and she's known him since they were kids since he would always come over to play with Danny but they never actively hung out until she joined Team Phantom and even then, it was always with Danny and/or Sam.

She found herself liking Tucker when he wasn't trying hard at being a _"_ _ladies man"_ and Jazz soon discovered they had a lot of things in common, given that they were some of the smartest kids at Casper High and it somehow grew into something she didn't recognize just yet.

"It's complicated..."Jazz sighed.

"If you say so..."Dani said rolling her eyes.

"But your going to spend Valentine's day with him?..."Dani asked and smiled when she saw Jazz nod her head.

"Yeah...He's been persistent these last few weeks..."Jazz said in a fond way.

"Anyway, we can't let Danny know just yet...At first it was because he was depressed about the breakup and didn't need this kind of bombshell but now it's this Valentine's day drama...We'll tell him...once he's starts feeling better..."Jazz said honestly to Dani who was nodding in understanding.

"Okay...I'll be quiet..."Dani said before leaving to do her own thing, her thoughts on both of her siblings who were facing a lot of drama.

" _Either love is really complicated or grown ups just make it that way..."_ Dani thought as she went back to her sweets hunt.

* * *

 _VALENTINE'S DAY_

 _Ember's realm, Ghost Zone_

 _11:00am_

The following morning Ember was humming happily as she just got out of her shower and was feeling strangely chipper...she knew why...It was Valentine's Day and she was going to spend it with someone she actually liked.

" _I can't believe this is happening..._ "Ember thought beaming, feeling a very strange sense of happiness and contentment at the moment.

It was Valentine's day and she had a date! For once she wasn't going to be locked in her realm feeling sorry about herself and binging on whatever comfort food she could get.

Ember didn't know why but she was really excited for tonight, she usually didn't get so girly or perky even with her exes...the last time she was this excited was…

" _No! Don't think about him..._ 'Ember growled as she tried to prevent those memories.

Even after so long David found a way to ruin her mood, but she was not going to allow it today. She finally had a date with a nice guy and she wasn't going to let anything spoil it.

" _I wonder what Danny is doing right now?._.."Ember thought as she painted her nail with her favorite light purple nail polish.

Since it was Tuesday, he was likely at school right now and possibly fighting whatever loser that bugged him and was causing him trouble. Ember didn't know why but she giggled as she imagined Danny doing his super hero act, she honestly didn't mind it as long as it wasn't against her.

" _I can't wait to see the look on his face when he sees Styx's Cafe..."_ Ember giggled as she imagined their date tonight and she felt her heart fluttering more and more as she thought about the cute ghost boy.

She spent all last night with Kitty picking out the right outfit and setting everything up for tonight, she didn't care if it was last minute and she had to persuade the staff into giving her a reservation, Ember never backed out without a fight.

"It's almost noon right now, which mean I have 6 hours to get ready..."Ember muttered as she went back to her pampering and styling, no matter what she was going to give Danny a knock out look for their date.

Ember briefly paused as a bad thought entered her mind.

" _What if he doesn't show up?...What if he's late?...or wore...What if he stand me up?.._."Ember thought and felt a depression come over her as she recalled what went down with David and her other exes before shaking her.

" _ **NO!**_ _Even if this is sudden, Danny prides himself in being a "good guy"._.. _He's not the kind that would stand a girl up...would he?..._ "Ember thought with some hesitance.

Suddenly she heard a knock on her door, she quickly put her robe on and answered it only to find Spectra, Youngblood, Technus and even the Box Ghost and Lunch Lady there.

"So it is true?!...'Spectra said accusingly.

'What are you guys talking about? And what are you doing here?...'Ember asked in annoyance.

'WE ARE TALKING ABOUT YOUR BETRAYAL AND RELATIONSHIP WITH THAT BOTHERSOME PHANTOM!..."The Box Ghost said in his usual, obnoxious way.

"Really, you guys came here to bug me about that?..."Ember said flatly, not even bother to hide it, since the damage had been done the other day.

" _Ember and Phantom! Sitting in a tree **K-I-S-S-I-N-G!**.._."Youngblood sang and laughed as he pointed at her and made some kissing faces.

"Ember I know your probably down because of your pathetic breakup with Skulker, but I can't believe you were desperate enough to use Phantom as rebound..."Spectra said cruelly to Ember who was getting annoyed.

Ember and Spectra might have hung out sometimes, but they were acquaintances at best, and Spectra was always prone to insult and humiliate anyone just for a cheep thrill.

"Honestly I said leave the poor girl alone! While I don't approve of Phantom ,we aren't her parents and it's her choice..."The Lunch Lady said honestly, trying to prevent a brawl.

"But my sweet Lunch Lady...'The Box Ghost was cut off when she gave he _r "angry face"._

" _Yes...darling_..."She hissed menacingly at her cowering boyfriend.

"I...I...Uh...I mean...Yes, it is...her choice..."The Box Ghost said, calming down the old lunch lady ghost in the process. The other ghosts ignored the bickering couple and were glaring at the ghostly pop princess who was glaring at them in return.

"How could you betray us to the enemy?!...'Technus accused the ghostly diva whose hair suddenly blazed up.

"Listen! I'm only going to say this once, it's none of your business who I date and if I want to date Danny, then I'll date him and you guys will shut up about it..."Ember growled at her ghostly brethren.

"So you are dating him!...'Youngblood pointed only to be struck with one of her ecto-blasts.

"Your really desperate enough to go towards that halfa?...'Spectra said snidely to the pop idol.

"I don't care what you idiots think! This is my Valentine's date and your already spoiling it, now get lost or else!...'Ember hissed with her power radiating, surprising he _r "friends_ " who were shocked by the sudden power boost.

" _She's gotten stronger...but how?!..._ "Spectra thought as she tried to make sense of it, it's been months since Ember performed in front of a crowed. Spectra bit back the retort she was going to make and realized it wouldn't be wise to keep agitating the blue haired rock idol who was become very, very, _very_ angry.

Ember smirked as she witness them leave, no matter what, no one messed with Ember and got away with it without a few bruises or a huge blow to their pride.

She slammed her door and went back to her beautifying, her previous worries gone, no matter what, Danny wasn't David and he wasn't cruel enough to leave a girl waiting on Valentine's Day.

Was he?

* * *

Danny sighed, wondering for the millionth time today alone, why he was here and why he was doing this? He truly thought he needed his head examined with what he was doing. It was 5:58pm and he was a few yards away from Ember's door.

' _I shouldn't be doing this...I should just flat out tell her that I'm not going and get it over with..._ "Danny thought as he thought about the ghostly diva.

He thought about the look in her eyes...for once there was no malice, sadism or deceit he usually saw in in those green orbs...or the star struck fanaticism he saw in his fan girls eyes...what he saw in them...whatever it was...it seemed real.

She said she liked him and she wanted to spend Valentine's day with him, Jazz and everyone told him it was his choice and he didn't have to be here if he didn't want to but he was now in front of her door with only one minute to six, along with a white rose in his hand he picked up since he knew it was rude not to bring something since she _did_ technically give him a card.

" _Am I...Am I really here because I want to? Or is it because I don't want to spend another Valentine's day alone?..._ "Danny muttered as he knew he was at a crossroads.

He could easily fly back home and forget this ever happened or he could let himself spend time with Ember on Valentine's day.

With only one minute left, Danny stood in front of her door, weighing his options

* * *

On the other side of the realm, Ember was checking her makeup once more, glancing at the clock ever so often. It was one minute to go before Danny showed up for their date and she was feeling butterflies in her tummy.

" _I hope he's not late...He wouldn't stand me up, right?..."E_ mber thought worried, her nervousness from earlier today was back in full force, growing worse with each passing second.

Ember eyed the clock as it finally reached 6:00pm, and she waited patiently for something...anything that would let her know that Danny was coming and she wouldn't be stood up again. After almost half a minute, Ember was about to fear the worse when she suddenly heard a knock and whatever fears from earlier melted away and was replaced with that happy feeling once more.

" _He's here…."_ Ember thought excitedly as she opened the door and smiled as she saw the ghost boy she liked there with a shy expression on his face.

" _Wow..."_ Danny thought as he took in her appearance.

Ember was wearing a dark purple knee length dress, with black boots and a matching jacket, making her look wild yet lovely at the same time. Her blue hair was down and he got a quick whiff of her perfume and he liked it to be honest.

Realizing he was staring, he got out of it and realized he should say something

"Oh...um...Hey..."Danny said awkwardly.

"Hey..."Ember said pleasantly.

"I..Uh...Here...'Danny gave her the white rose and saw her entire face light up.

"Oh Danny, it's beautiful...'Ember said happily as she quickly put it in a vase.

"I'm...I'm glad you like it..."Danny said awkwardly, feeling a strange lightness after seeing her smile.

After a minute, Ember came back and was smiling at him again, which made him feel that strange, lightness again.

"So shall we be off..."Ember said to her date.

"Uh...yeah...'Danny said and didn't try to resist when she took his arm and grinned widely.

"Next stop: _Styx's Cafe_..."Ember said as she lead to the blushing ghost boy to their destination.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Cupid's Wrath_

 _ **Be my Valentine**_

* * *

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Zachary Gilmore** and **Rebfan90** : Thanks.

 **Invader Johnny** : I guess we'll see in the next few chapter, he he he.

 **Fangirling2021** : Well I AM open to any criticism, but I should point out that Ember is as much of a victim in this situation as Danny is, given that she can't control her new feelings. Although Ember is _still_ technically a villainess and thus, if she see something she wants, she's not afraid to take it…however I do intend to flesh her out a bit more in the upcoming chapters.

 **FeMorgenstern11** and **Mr. R3M:** Thank you, I was just really tired of seeing Sam become a crazy ex, which would have been redundant with Paulina portrayal in this fic. Not to mention that while Sam might have flaws, it's obvious that romance or not, she'll always care about Danny.

 **For the love of Frisk** : Thank you, aww…you're making me blush so much.

 **Wiseguy2415** : I guess we'll see next chapter ;)

 _ **Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review**_


	10. Be my Valentine

**Disclaimer** : I still don't own Danny Phantom. It's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and it always will be.

* * *

 **Cupid's Wrath**

 _ **Chapter 10: Be my Valentine**_

Clockwork witness the entire event and was mildly surprised to see Ember still spending time with Danny. Despite Cupid's words, Clockwork knew the spell was suppose to be lifted at 6 on the dot, but Ember was still leading Danny to Styx's Cafe for their date He knew this entire thing was a big prank and Cupid only wanted Ms. Mclain to experience love, only to have her heart broken by facing rejection but he knew that the little idiot never took in consideration the possibility that Danny would agree to go on the date or what would happen after.

" _He really is a good kid..._ "Clockwork smiled as he shook his head, looking at his young friend who while feeling awkward, was being a perfect gentleman and even laughing at something Ember said.

Clockwork continued to observe the entire situation between the young half ghost and the confused songstress.

* * *

Ember still clung to Danny as they quickly flew through the zone, ignoring the stares and whisperers from the ghosts passing by. Ember didn't understand why she was feeling so awkward right now, just earlier she was excited about this date but right now she didn't know what to say….and she didn't feel the same eagerness from earlier for some reason.

She chalked it off as nervousness.

" _Come on, now's not the time to be shy...say something!…_.'Ember growled internally as she looked at her date who was looking shy.

"Uh...So...How's everything in the human world?...'Ember asked.

"Good...Good...How's everything in the Ghost Zone?..."Danny asked.

"Fine...good..."Ember said. After pausing for a moment, she tried to think of something else to break the ice during the flight. Ember suddenly remembered the white rose he gave her and felt a blush come to her cheeks.

"So, how did you know white roses were my favorite flower?..."Ember asked to the white haired ghost boy.

"I didn't really, I saw them and I thought they looked nice and distinctive…."Danny said looking down, feeling a little self conscious at the moment.

"Distinctive?...We'll I guess we have that in common..."Ember said, earning a chuckle from the ghost boy.

" _Great...progress..."_ Ember thought smirking.

They soon arrived to Styx's Cafe, a two story building floating on one of the large rocks, similar to Pariah's Keep, only it resembled a classy cafe you'd find in any part of the human world.

"I have reservations for two, under Mclain..."Ember said to the maître d, who checked his list and smiled at the ghostly couple.

"Ah yes, Ms. Mclain, we have your table ready..."The ghostly man said as he lead them inside.

Once inside, Danny was even more impressed, the interior was very chic and stylish, and it if weren't for the ghostly waiters and patrons, he would have been sure he was back in the human world. They soon found themselves being seated and given their menu's.

'Wow...Nice place..."Danny said impressed. Usually the places he's visited in the Ghost Zone were...well… " _Ghostly_ " and _"_ _Ghastly"_ to be honest but this place looked pretty human.

"It should be...It's suppose to be one of the best..."Ember said ….."In fact this place is a realm itself, the only way you can get inside this place is if you have a reservation..."Ember told him.

'Seriously?...'Danny asked as she nodded…."What if you want to leave?...'Danny asked hesitantly.

"You can only leave after you pay the bill..."Ember said like it was nothing as she glanced at her menu.

'I guess that's fair...'Danny said uncertainly as he glanced at his menu. He was mildly surprise to see what was being offered, the menu was offering real world gourmet food like steak, spaghetti, pasta, seafood, even caviar!.

He eyed the bread sticks they offered them, and was taken back to see that they were actually pretty good.

"I can't believe it…."Danny muttered bu Ember heard him.

"What?..."She asked.

"Oh...It's nothing...I'm just surprised that there is actually a restaurant floating in the middle of the Ghost Zone and it actually offers real food..."Danny muttered, he recalled his brief time in Walker's prison and how he was served a pile gray goop that he was still sure didn't count as food.

"Well duh, Ghost's eat too Danny...It's just that unlike humans, we don't _need_ to..."Ember told him, earning a confused looked from the half ghost boy.

"Look at it this way, do you sometimes eat even when your not hungry?..."Ember asked and Danny nodded.

"Well it's the same for us but long term, we just eat for pleasure more than anything...'Ember said as the waiters brought them water.

'Really huh?...Danny said before taking a sip.

"Really, if not, I don't think I could survive too long without some form of chocolate..."Ember told him, earning a brief chuckle.

"I didn't know you liked chocolate..."Danny said.

"Who doesn't like chocolate?..."Ember said cheekily.

"Touché..."Danny answered and he suddenly found himself laughing with the ghostly diva.

Soon the waiter came back and took their orders, Ember asked for the chicken linguini and Danny settled for a steak. He was surprised by pleased to see that it was really good but he wasn't focusing on his dinner, instead he was focusing on his companion for this evening who was enjoying her dinner. He was noticing a lot of things about her now that she wasn't trying to rip his head off or take over the world with her music.

Without all that...She seemed kinda...nice.

During the entire dinner, they were mostly talking about likes, dislikes, and Danny was surprised to find some similarities with the ghostly girl. He found that her favorite color was purple, she was a Capricorn and her affinities were both music and fire, which explained her dual powers.

Though the entire time, he was still finding the entire situation surreal. It was Valentine's day and he was having dinner with one of the people he called his enemies in a restaurant in the middle of the Ghost Zone.

"So you were the one who gave Bertrand that super wedgie…."Ember said in between her giggles as Danny told her about one of his latest fights, he honestly didn't know how they got there, but Ember asked about it and he found himself telling her each detail.

"Yeah….He was really getting on my nerves…."Danny said as he recalled his fight with the sadistic duo known as Spectra and Bertrand who were up to their old acts in using teen misery to gain youth.

"Man, Spectra was really angry after you kicked her ass..."Ember said laughing, recalling the tantrum she threw and how hilarious she found the entire situation.

"Your not upset?..."Danny blinked, according Jazz and Sam, she and Spectra were supposedly friends.

"Why would I be upset? It' their own screw up after all..."Ember said nonchalantly.

Danny blinked a bit at that response but chose not to think about it. This has been the longest he's ever been around Ember without fighting her and he was surprised to find himself enjoying himself. For the first time in weeks, he wasn't mopping about his breakup or getting annoyed by a crazy girl after him. He was actually having an enjoyable conversation with Ember and he found more about her that he was learning to like.

" _Maybe she's not so bad after all..._ "Danny thought as he was still looking at her.

Ember caught his staring however.

"What?..."Ember asked, causing Danny to flinch.

"Uh...Um...Nothing...It's just...This is probably the longest we've spent time together...when were not...you know..."Danny said looking down, wondering why he was bringing _that_ up. Thankfully Ember was still smiling and being friendly.

"Yeah...I guess we never really have just sat down and talked before…."Ember said poking at her plate.

" _Mostly because you were too busy trying to take over the world and I was too busy stopping you..."_ Danny thought but bit back his retort, they were actually being civil right now and he was not going to look for a fight with her.

Danny went back to eating, though he kept glancing at the girl across the table, taking in her appearance once more. He never really took the time to appreciate her looks, Ember's blue hair was long and flared up a bit, her green eyes that were usually so full of arrogance actually sparkled a bit when she giggled and he found she had a cute laugh as well.

" _Has she's always been like this?..._ "Danny thought as he was eying her appreciatively, earning a blush from her in the process.

"See something ya like baby pop?..."Ember teased, causing Danny to blush.

"N-No..I mean yes...I mean...uh..uh..."Danny was stuttering right now and Ember giggled once more.

" _He really is cute, isn't he?…."_ Ember thought fondly, though not as extremely as earlier, but she still found herself enjoying his company.

Danny really was a nice guy when you got to know him, sure he was a little shy but she learned some things about him she didn't dislike to be honest. She learned that he was an Aries, he dreamed of becoming an astronaut and his hobbies were flying and bowling.

Soon they were done with dessert and Ember glanced to see it was almost 8. She was surprised that they spent almost two hours just talking.

"Is it really that time already?..."Ember muttered, she didn't know why but she was a little upset that their dinner together was about to come a closed, she wanted to hang out more with him.

" _She seems down...but why? We already had our dinner together...'_ Danny wondered a bit, though he glanced at the clock to see it was only 8:00pm…." _Could it be?...She doesn't want to stop here?_..."Danny wondered but found himself smiling a bit.

"Say Ember…."Danny started.

"Yeah..."She said.

"If your up for it...Amity Park is hosting a fireworks show tonight to celebrate Valentine's day...you think after this, you wanna check it out?..."Danny asked and smiled when he saw her face brighten up.

" _Is he...He's actually asking to spend more time together...He's actually inviting me to go to the human world and watch fireworks with him...That's so romantic..."_ Ember thought, feeling a little happy at the idea of watching fireworks.

"Y-Yeah, sounds cool..."Ember said, trying to sound casual, and trying to hide her own excitement.

Soon both ghosts paid the bill and left the establishment, neither were aware that they had an audience the entire time.

"Now where are they going now?...'Danielle muttered as she got out of the decorative bush and watched her brother and his date leave.

She didn't mean to spy but she was worried about her brother and she wanted to check Ember out for herself, while she wanted her brother to enjoy his Valentine's day, it didn't mean she forgot that Ember was a villain.

But she was pleased to see that during the entire dinner they got along well, she couldn't hear what they were saying but she could see that they were really enjoying themselves.

"Hey you! No one is allow near this place without a reservation!…."The maître d shouted, startling Danielle in the process.

"Sorry! I was just leaving..."Dani said quickly and barely manged to avoid the angry servant, she tried to find her brother and his date and make sure nothing _"_ _suspicious"_ ends up happening.

* * *

Later the two were back in the human world, sitting on a hill as they enjoyed the beautiful display of fireworks. Danny changed into his human form and made sure to keep away from the crowd of people that came to the park to watch it, choosing to sit on a hill that was far away from the eyes of the people and that was a perfect spot to view that show and Ember was really enjoying the sight.

"Amazing..."Ember said as she watched the beautiful explosions of light and colors.

"Yeah, it is..."Danny said smiling.

He couldn't believe it really. It was Valentine's day and for once he wasn't alone! He was actually spending it with someone who seemed to actually like him and not just his ghost half.

"Ya know Ember...I'm having a nice time..."Danny said honestly, earning a smile from the ghostly girl.

"I am too Danny..."Ember said smiling at him.

"Ember, if you don't mind me asking...Can I ask a few things about yourself?..."Danny asked her, he already asked her the standard " _non-dangerous"_ questions a guy was allowed to ask on a date, but there was something about this situation that was still too strange for its own good.

"Ask away baby pop...'Ember said.

Danny took a deep breath and knew it was either now or never.

"Why?...Why did you attack the city so much?...'Danny asked her, keeping a serious face.

Ember blinked a bit, surprised he was being so forward.

" _He still wary of me isn't he?..."_ Ember blinked a bit, but knew she couldn't exactly blame him. She would be suspicious too if she was in his shoes.

"I….I wanted for everyone to like my music..."Ember said looking down, not liking the look he was giving her.

"By brainwashing the entire world into worshiping you…."Danny said with his arms crossed.

"The way you say it makes it sound wrong..."Ember said with her usual sarcastic wit but Danny wasn't amused.

"Then how could you make it sound good?...'Danny said flatly, only to flinch when he saw the guilty look on her face.

" _Maybe she really is trying to turn a new leaf..."_ Danny wondered a bit.

"Look I'm sorry I..."Danny was cut off when Ember waved her hand.

"It's okay, I get it..."Ember said, she thought back to her first fight with the ghost boy and what she had done...She remembered placing a love spell on him and made him obsessed with that goth girl just so he couldn't bother her anymore.

She was surprised that he managed to break free so fast, since her spell was designed to last a day or two, though she knew the only other thing that could have lifted it was…

"I'm sorry..."Was all that Ember could say as realization finally sunk in.

"Excuse me?..."Danny raised his eyebrow, he did not just hear those words from her.

"You heard me, I said I'm sorry...about what I did the day we first met..."Ember said looking down, Danny was confused until he recalled that she placed that loves spell on him and how the only way to free himself was Sam breaking his heart.

"Oh..."Danny muttered, not knowing what else to say.

"Why did-..."Danny started but Ember stopped him.

"Because...I wanted to be remembered….I was tired of people forgetting about me..."Ember said sadly.

"What do you mean?..."Danny said in a surprised tone.

Ember was shocked she let that slip out so easily….she wanted to tell him to forget about it and go back to watching the fireworks...but she saw the look in his blue eyes.

It wasn't the same accusation from earlier or the wariness she saw a couple of times tonight.

It was almost like….he was _concerned_ for her.

Ember sighed and knew there was no going around this.

"When I was alive...No one liked me..."Ember said somberly, recalling her human life and how painful it was.

Ember didn't know why she was doing this but she couldn't keep it loked up anymore, she never told anyone her old life but she soon found herself pouring details to Phantom who stood there shocked.

She told him all about her past, about how she was an unpopular nobody named _"_ _Amberline Mclain"_ that had no friends, was bullied by the popular kids, especially by Alexandria and her minions who routinely insulted, pranked and sometimes even beat her up.

She also told him how she had to deal with moronic parents who tried to control every aspect of her life. When she wasn't being bullied or controlled by all those around her...she was no one, a nothing, she may as well have been invisible.

She told him every miserable aspect of her life, leading up to date with David that never was and how she ended up dying when her house caught on fire that night. It was pure hell and as much as she was upset that her life was cut short...a part of her was happy she didn't have to deal with that shit anymore.

" _I can't believe it...but this explains so much!..."_ Danny thought in complete shock and anger as Ember finished telling her sad tale. He was confused and shock that she was so willing to share this with him, and felt such anger at all those that treated Ember like that, especially that David guy who practically had a hand in killing her.

Ultimately, he just felt sad for her...and something else. Something he didn't recognize just yet. Maybe it didn't excuse all the bad things she had done in the past...but he now knew why she was so messed up like that.

"I'm sorry Ember…."Was all he could think to say.

"There's nothing that could be done about it...Let's just forget about it...please...'Ember asked him.

"I never should have said anything..."Danny muttered.

"It's alright...You're actually the first person I told this..."Ember said shocking him.

"Really?!...'Danny asked in disbelief.

"Really, not even Kitty knows about _"_ _Amberline"_..."Ember said looking down.

"What happened to the people you knew...your parents and your classmates?...'Danny asked her.

"I don't know...I never bothered to check on them...anyway, could you please not tell anymore..."Ember said in a semi-pleading tone and Danny felt even worse for putting her on the spot like that.

"I promise I won't say a word, but Ember you should never have gone through that...I wish I had been there….'Danny said seriously, feeling hatred for Ember's old tormentors, especially that _"_ _David Parker"_ guy that was the worst in his opinion.

How could he be so cruel like that?

"It's in the past...It doesn't matter….at least as a ghost, I don't have to deal with that shit anymore...at least as a ghost I have respect..."Ember said, only to be shocked at the change expression on his face going from sad to pure anger in a second.

"IT DOES MATTER! That's not how a person should gain respect! You didn't deserve to be treated like that! You shouldn't have died like that either! If I ever come across that David guy or those idiots...grrr...No one deserves to be treated like that...including you!…."Danny shouted and was growling at this point, feeling so much anger right now.

He thought Dash and Paulina were bad but David and Ember's version of the A-Listers were much worse. At least he had Tucker, Sam and even Jazz to have his back, but Ember had no one….even her own parents were no better than her bullies. It made him sick.

"Danny..."Ember mumbled in shock, she never expected him to react this way.

She couldn't believe how angry he sounded at the idea that someone was mean to her...She felt herself tear up a bit but she stopped, no matter what she refused to cry. She wasted so many tears in human life...Amberline might have been a crybaby but Ember never cried.

No matter what.

Still….to think he cares this much...

"Do you really mean it?..."Ember asked him, feeling a strange feeling overwhelm her.

"Of course I do..."Danny said, truly meaning it..."Also, I don't think you need to force people to like your music..."Danny said honestly to her, shocking her once more.

"What?...You _like my songs?!..._.Ember asked in disbelief as he nodded.

"To be honest yes...You're a good singer...the only thing I can't accept is the brainwashing...Danny said with a chuckled.

Ember couldn't help but smile widely, feeling a great weight she didn't know she had been carrying be lifted from her shoulders. After having those feelings bottled for so long and to hear someone tell her they truly like her singing...it felt...nice...It felt nice to let it all out to someone who actually cared enough to listen and get a compliment from them.

"Thank you..."Ember said before giving him a hug, momentarily shocking the half ghost boy, who soon smiled and returned it.

* * *

Unknown to the two, Cupid was watching there interaction and was furious.

" _This is not suppose to happen! She's suppose to be heartbroken right now! And why is she still acting like she likes him?!….'_ Cupid thought in anger in confusion.

He knew his spell was lifted hours ago and he was fully expecting Ember to experience heartbreak at this point, in order to teach her a lesson about disrespecting him and the topic of love.

He didn't expect that her enemy would start liking her back.

" _ **NO!**_ This won't do! I'm Cupid, the spirit of love, and only I decide who becomes couples and who suffers heartbreak!...'He growled and could sense a bond forming between the two.

"Not if I have anything to say about it!…."Cupid said as he knew what must be done.

* * *

Back to our favorite ghostly couple. Ember was still hugging him and Danny was still returning it. Ember soon found herself snuggling a bit, which he didn't seem to mind.

" _Maybe….Maybe we really can be a thing….Maybe..._ "Ember was feeling at peace as she was in his arms, enjoying the warmth of his body as he held her close.

She wasn't the only one having these kind of thoughts, Danny was also enjoying the closeness with her, enjoying the strange combination of her cool skin and the warmth from her firey hair.

It was strange but unique at the same time.

" _Jut like her….I think….I think I actually might li-.._.Danny thoughts were cut short when Ember was now looking in his eyes.

"Danny...'Ember whispered, giving him a very warm gaze.

"Ember…."He whispered back.

Ember's hands were on his cheeks, she could feel her heart was vibrating at this point but she didn't care. She wanted this and she could tell he did too.

" _Happy Valentine's day.._."Both of them said in sync and were only inches from a full lip lock.

Until…

"I think this has gone on long enough...'A male voice broke the two out of their trance, along with Danny's ghost sense activating.

" _ **What th**_ -...The two turned around to see a child-like ghost looking at them smugly.

"Do you mind, we were having a moment!….'Ember growled, hating that her special moment with Danny was being interrupted.

"Actually I do..."The ghost said with his arms crossed and Ember finally recognized him as the ghost she ran into the other day.

"Who are you?..."Danny asked the cherub like ghost.

"I am glad you asked that halfa, I am Cupid, the spirit of love and affection and I am here to say that this has gone on long enough…."He said to the confused teenagers.

"What are you talking about?..."Ember asked in confusion and annoyance.

"Oh yes, your still unaware of it...Well, I'll explain...The love spell I placed on you the other day has been lifted...so goody for you..."Cupid said cruelly and smirked as he saw the horrified look on Ember's face.

"What are you talking about?..."Ember demanded.

"Four days ago, you disrespected me and the topic of love...which is one of the worst insults you could give to the spirit of love, so as punishment, I placed a spell on you to make you fall in love with your worse enemy...'Cupid said nonchalantly as he pointed to a still shocked Danny.

"A...A spell…."Danny muttered in complete shock.

" _She's...She's been under a spell this entire time...It….It wasn't real..."_ Danny thought, feeling very unhappy at the idea.

"N...No It can't be...This...This couldn't all have been a spell!..."Ember said, becoming really upset.

It couldn't be, these last few days with Danny have been wonderful and she really enjoyed their date together...There were just moments away from sharing a kiss!

It couldn't have been the result from some spell from a cruel deity.

"Don't believe me huh?...I suppose I should give a demonstration…."Cupid said as he pulled out his arrow and the two saw him shoot at a bickering man and woman, who suddenly stopped fighting and started making out.

Ember only stood there semi-petrified as realization sunk it,

"See, it was only my spell that made you swoon over the halfa boy...a spell that is no longer in place..."Cupid said with an evil grin as he watch the dismayed look on Ember's face and could feel her heart breaking and her temper about to flare.

 _N...No!_ ….'Ember muttered, feeling like a bucket of ice water was just dumped on her.

" _It...It wasn't real..._ 'Ember thought before feeling a sense of rage come over her. She was panting and shaking and her hair was rising more and more.

" _Oh man!..._ "Danny thought as he saw the power burst and prepared himself for anything.

"Poor Ember….I'm sorry but love hurts..."Cupid said laughing before disappearing in a whirlwind of hearts, leaving the shocked halfa and the very, _very_ angry ghost girl.

Ember was panting and her attention was directed at Danny who instinctively turned back into his ghost form.

"Now...Now take it easy Ember...I don't wanna fight you...but I will if I have too..."Danny said bravely, ignoring his own pain and confusion at the realization that these last few days were nothing but a sick joke.

" _She's gotten stronger...but how?..."_ Danny thought as he saw the power and rage she was generating.

He was briefly taken back by the raw power Ember was demonstrating, the last time he faced anything similar was when she had the entire world chanting her name...only she was even angrier now.

Ember stomped toward him and was now face to face….before Danny could do anything...he saw the anger on her face was gone now and he could see some tears falling from her eyes.

Ember...was… _ **.crying?!**_

Danny was taken back, only watching as he saw her shedding tears and noticed her hair/flames were getting small the more she cried until she was almost back to her normal level.

" _What?..._ "Danny blinked.

" _It wasn't real...None of it was real...I'm such an idiot..._ "Ember thought bitterly as she felt her tears force their way out of her eyes.

She was _**crying**_...and right in front of her enemy...and the boy she thought she had fallen in love with.

But it wasn't real.

"Ember..."Danny asked in a concerned voice, he reached out for her, only for her to jump back and disappeared in a bunch of flames, leaving the half ghost boy all by himself.

* * *

Unknown to the dismayed half ghost teen hero, someone had witness the entire event. Up in one of the trees, a human girl spied on her beloved ghostly boy and the singing harlot that took him away, only to witness Cupid appear and break the news to them.

It was Paulina Sanchez who had an intrigued expression on her face

She had been searching all over town for her beloved and finally caught him landing in the park with that bitch ghost girl Ember. She was enraged that he lied about not wanting to celebrate Valentine's day with anyone and _then_ choose to spend it with that ghost hussy.

Before she could do anything, she saw a strange ghost in a diaper appear and claim himself to be Cupid and Paulina enjoyed watching Ember cry her eyes out when she was told that whatever happened between her and Danny wasn't real.

" _Serves her right...'_ Paulina thought smugly.

Her thoughts soon went to Cupid and she recalls his little display with the fight couple and how they were the result of the so-called " _love"_ between her ghost boy and that singing ghost tramp.

" _Hmmm...So this whole thing happened because of those arrows, huh?..._ "Paulina wondered as she thought about the satchel Cupid had and what those arrows could do.

They could make anyone fall in love with anyone, even making the worst of enemies become the most passionate of lovers.

" _Interesting..._ "Was her last thought as she got out of her tree and made her way back home, with many ideas forming in her mind involving her beloved, those arrows and their future together.

Valentines day might be over, but the war known as love has only begun.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Cupid's Wrath_

 _ **Heartbreak!**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Why did I make Danny an Aries?...Because Danny Phantom premiered on April 3rd, 2004! ^_^

Also for those who don't know, I did some minor editing in this chapter.

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Zachary Gilmore, Mr. R3M** and **rebfan90** : Thanks.

 **For the love of Frisk** : Thanks, it's actually not that hard to make Sam act like a decent person instead of a jealous bitch that's on par with Paulina in jealousy and obsession.

 **DP-Observant69** : I know and that we'll see more of it soon, I promise.

 **Invader Johnny** : I hope this will suffice.

 **Wiseguy2415** : It's alright, there is no time limit on when you can review any given chapter, I'm just happy with the fact that you like my fic enough to give it a review ;)

 **memmek10k:** That's alright, just review whenever your willing and able to ;)

:) _**Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review**_


	11. Heartbreak

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own Danny Phantom. It's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and it always will be **.**

* * *

 **Cupid's Wrath**

 _ **Chapter 11: Heartbreak**_

Ember reappeared in her realm, but was still unable to move. The previous events were still fresh in her mind. She felt unbelievable amounts of anger, humiliation, sadness and heartbreak build up in her until she soon found herself sinking to the ground, as if she was about to get into a fetal position.

She thought nothing could have been more painful that what she went through with David all those years ago, but tonight she was prove wrong, she literally felt like her heart was ripped apart.

She finally found love in time for Valentine's Day….but it wasn't real.

" _Stupid! Stupid….Stupid….Stupid!_ ….'Ember thought bitterly as she was practically rocking herself back and forth as the cold, cruel, hard truth finally set in.

She wanted to cry, she wanted to scream, she wanted to break something, but most of all….She wanted to forget the whole thing ever happened but she knew she wouldn't be able to. Her feelings for Danny, these last few days and her entire Valentine's Day was nothing more than a lie, a sham and a joke!

It was nothing but a sick joke and she was the punch line!

It was all so obvious, but she was too stupid to see the signs, her sudden interest in Phantom and her strange behavior were just the result of a curse placed on her by a petty ghost who made a fool out of her.

Cupid fully intended to hurt her tonight, he had her experience love just so she could face heartbreak…..And he succeeded.

" _Idiot! It was so obvious….I'm such a freaking idiot!…_."Ember thought as she wipes her tears away, only to glare at the tiny drops she allowed herself to shed.

She was humiliated that she let Cupid make a fool out of her, but the thing she was most ashamed of was the tears she let herself shed.

She broke her own personal vow tonight: To never cry as Ember Mclain. In her old, human life, she wasted so much time crying about her problems that when she became a ghost, she vowed to never cry ever again.

A vow she broke tonight...and in front of one of her enemies….The same person she thought she had a special connection with tonight.

She should have known it was all too good to be truth.

" _Danny…."_ Ember thought about the guy she spent her evening with, she recalled enjoying his company and getting to know him, talking to him about her day to day life, listening to his cheesy jokes and hearing his sweet laughter...She recalled the warm, tingly feeling she felt when she hugged him and how close she was to kissing him.

" _But it wasn't real..._ "Ember thought sadly as she hugged her knees even harder, just wishing she could disappear for good.

She had opened her heart to the one she called enemy, telling him things she never told any other soul and feeling such a happiness she never felt before

But it wasn't real.

She finally spent Valentine 's Day with a guy that acted like he gave a damn about her and she had accepted that she liked it and was so close to kissing him and asking him to be hers…

But it was nothing more than a spell.

She was nothing more than a victim of Cupid's Wrath, she was forced to fall in love with the enemy and she got humiliated in the process. She remembered feeling such a rage at the revelation, she power and rage were practically leaking out and she just wanted to destroy everything in front of her, only for her to become a blubbering mess when she faced Danny again, who went back to his _"Super hero"_ shtick, which only made her feel worse.

There was nothing between them, they were just enemies and that was all they would ever be. The last few days, their date together at Café Styx, the talking, the laughing, the hug, the revelations and the almost kiss….

It might as well have never happened, she should just forget about it and move on.

What she experienced tonight was not real, what she had with Danny was nothing more than a cruel, cruel joke from the spirit of love just because she rubbed him the wrong way.

But she couldn't stop thinking about her date, telling him about her life as " _Amberline"_ and how angry his reaction was….He really seemed to have cared about her...He even said he liked her music, something she _never_ expected to hear from the goody-goody ghost boy.

She couldn't deny that she had a nice time tonight...but it was not real, no matter how much she wished it was.

" _At least….It was nice while it lasted..."_ Ember muttered as she just sat there, wallowing in her self-pity.

Wondering why this sort of thing only happened to her.

* * *

"Poor girl..."Clockwork mumbled as he watched the heartbroken ghostly diva.

He could only shake his head, feeling nothing but pity for the ghostly singer and anger at Cupid's cruelty. He witness what Cupid did, deliberately informing the couple about the spell solely because he wanted Ember to face heart ache no matter what.

Though he shouldn't have been surprised by his actions, he was certainly petty enough to do such a thing, but Clockwork was still disgusted by his underhanded actions, making Ember think that it was all nothing but one of his cruel pranks, that what she had with Danny was not real.

" _It wasn't all fake...The spell stopped at 6, anything that happened between them after that was as real as it could be..._ "Clockwork thought as he eyed the two heartbroken, humiliated teenagers who were both suffering because of Cupid's actions.

Clockwork rarely got angry, given that his job required a _lot_ of patience and he had way more than enough power to make sure no foolish ghost would deliberately try to bother him, only the Observants and the few other Ghosts that were immune to time were the ones who always ended up testing his patience.

Cupid was the worst one by far, Clockwork was practically shaking in anger at his immaturity and cruelty towards his friend and Ms. Mclain. He wanted to go to them and tell them the truth but unfortunately he was not allowed to directly interfere with " _Cupid's work",_ even if it was nothing more than a cruel prank to salvage his bruised pride.

" _You're going to face consequences soon enough, Cupid...I'll make sure of it..."_ Clockwork hissed as he watched the arrogant cherub go back to his antics, as if he completely forgot what he had just done.

Clockwork blinked as he noticed something in the background, unknown to Cupid, someone was stalking him.

" _Hmm...What have we here?..._ "Clockwork wondered as he paid closer attention to the time screen, and have a feeling his little pest would soon be facing unpleasant times.

* * *

 ** _Approximately 30 minutes earlier._**

 _Across the street from Fenton Works._

Paulina Sanchez was wearing a dark outfit and ski mask as she hid behind the alleyway and gazed up at the home of her beloved ghost boy. It was late at night and most of the Fenton family was probably asleep right now or out on dates, and Paulina knew her beloved hasn't arrived yet, since he was probably trying to blow off steam from his _humiliating_ incident involving Cupid and that stupid hussy that didn't deserve him.

But Paulina was here to make sure he would forget about all that...and remember about the love that was between them. All she needed was to borrow some of his toys.

She was still fuming as she thought about how that slut tried to kiss _her_ man and those crocodile tears she shed after being told by the spirit of love himself that it wasn't real. It made Paulina furious that her beloved almost let that whore touch him...but Paulina would forgive him, especially after he finally sees the light.

As soon as Ember and Cupid disappeared, a plan formed in Paulina's mind and she immediately went home to gather what she needed for her little errand and now she stood in front of Fenton Works, where the tools she needed to secure her future were inside.

" _Here goes everything…"_ Paulina whispered to herself, bracing herself for what she was about to do and remembering her prize once she succeeded.

Paulina slowly walked up to the unique home and quickly checked all the windows and was careful to keep out of sight, she couldn't risk getting caught right now. Thankfully all the lights were off which meant that everyone was either out or asleep.

" _Perfect..._ "Paulina whispered as she went to the back door and quickly picked the locks.

" _Come on...hurry...I got to get out of here before Danny shows up..._ "Paulina thought as she tried to once more. After a few more tries, she finally managed to open the door.

" _Finally!..._ "Paulina internally cheered as she tip toed inside Fenton Works and searched for her prize: The Fenton Thermos, along with some other gadgets.

" _Now if I was my beloved ghost boy...Where would I leave a thermos?.._."Paulina wondered as she searched all over the house, though as briefly distracted by the pictures of Danny.

She checked the kitchen, living room and even the downstairs bathroom, she didn't want to risk going up stairs and possibly running into his parents or his sisters.

After a few more tries, Paulina found what she was looking for on top of one of the bookshelves: A genuine Fenton Thermos all hers for the taking.

" _Jackpot!..."_ Paulina smirked as she grabbed the cylindrical device and decided to check and see if there was anything else she could use.

After some more searching, she managed to find what looked to be a fishing rod, some wireless headphones, what looked like a small gun and a metallic belt which she soon recognized as some of the more iconic weapons her beloved had used during battle. Paulina recalled him mentioning them in one of his live interviews, the belt was meant to act like some sort of protections against ghosts, the fishing rod was also used as a powerful binding and the wireless headphones helped _"filter out ghost noise"_ or whatever and the gun was just an ecto-gun that could only hurt ghosts.

 _"Super Jackpot!..."_ Paulina internally cheered as she gathered her items.

She was slightly surprised that the Fenton's would just leave these weapons lying around the house, the again, Mr. Fenton wasn't a very organized person and was very likely that he _wanted_ his children to have close access to them. Paulina soon grabbed them and placed them in her backpack and quickly cleaned up, and hightailed it out of there.

She quickly locked the door shut and slipped into the alleyway, just in time to see a car pull up and Danny's sister along with Mayor Foley come out of it. They were completely oblivious to the fact that she had ever been inside.

 _"This was almost too easy..."_ Paulina thought giddily as she left her hiding spot and went to search for Cupid and the arrows that were the key to her Phantom's heart.

* * *

 ** _Present time_**

Cupid was continuing his usual business, infecting any citizen he could find with his spell, all the while feeling a sense of smugness for his success tonight.

 _"Serve that girl right..."_ Cupid thought to himself in regards to Ms. Mclain who was likely back in the Ghost Zone dealing with her bruised pride and aching heart, he couldn't explain it, but he felt such relief to think about it.

" _Hopefully this will teach her not to speak ill against the deity of love..."_ He thought arrogantly, still believing his actions were justice.

Suddenly Cupid felt a blast hit him from behind, forcing him to fall straight to the earth.

Alright, Cupid prided himself in being a _"lover"_ instead of a _"fighter_ " and while he was known for his decisiveness, he never was one for physical fights...along with his belief that no one would actively attack him out of fear of what he could do to their love lives...

Which resulted in less than perfect endurance.

 _ **"AHHHHH!..."**_ He yelped as he landed on the pavement, but noticed that the force from the fall caused him to let go of his satchel filled with the sacred love arrows.

Cupid tried to move, but soon felt another painful shock that practically paralyzed him.

 **"Ahhh!...** How...Who dares..."Cupid barely managed to whimper out of pain.

"I do..."He looked up to see a masked human in front of him, holding a weapon in her hand.

"Whoever you are...You'll pay...How dare you a-attack me...I'll...I'll make sure you never find love again..."He hissed as he glared at his attacker but he only heard her snide laughter.

"I'm sorry Mr. Cupid...but I think you're no longer able to affect my love life..."His attacker said as she pulled out what looked to be a metal thermos and before he knew it, he was sucked in and was trapped in the confided of the small, metallic prison.

"What on earth? Release me now!..."Cupid shouted from within the thermos, but his captor ignored his yells and was only in triumph.

"I caught him! And now these babies are all mine..."Paulina smirked as she picked up the satchel filled with the sparkling, magical arrows that almost radiated the power they possessed. Paulina checked her watch and saw that it was getting late and she best be getting home right now.

"With these arrows, soon I'll fix things and Danny will finally be mine!"...Paulina said with a crazed look in her eye as she thought about how close her prize was.

As she walked back to her home, carrying her two prizes, her prisoner and the arrows that promised her a lifetime of love with her beloved, she thought about her situation, her plan and how close her destiny was now.

* * *

Clockwork witness the entire event and couldn't believe how careless Cupid was and that the sacred love arrows were now in the possession of a mortal.

" _Not good_ …"Clockwork thought as he started to sense some serious shifts coming up. He may have disliked Cupid but the world needed a guardian of love just as they needed a guardian of time, without it, there would be a grave disorder in both the human and ghost worlds.

" _This is all that fool's fault, if he had been taking his duties seriously instead of pulling childish pranks…"_ Clockwork sighed as he kept a close eye the imprisoned cherub and his captor.

He recognized it as Paulina Sanchez, one of his young charges admirers and he knew her reason and motivation for her actions. She wanted Danny all to herself and she was willing to do _anything_ to make him like her…even capturing the spirit of love and stealing the sacred love arrows in order to do so.

Clockwork saw the new events thanks to Paulina's actions, Danny was in danger now and only one person would be able to save him from becoming a true prisoner of love.

"I better do something before the Observants catch wind of this….Looks like I need to visit a new friend…"Clockwork said as he soon teleported out of his realm, to find the perfect person to get back the arrow and save Danny as well.

All he had to do now was convince her to do so.

* * *

 ** _Sanchez Manor_**

Paulina immediately went to her room and all she could think about was her beloved ghost boy, and what the future had in store for them. Soon she would have his precious heart once more and this time, no one would steal him away from her again. Not Manson and most definitely not that bitch Ember.

 _"Danny"._..Paulina muttered softly as she thought about her precious ghost boy and imagined the life she would have with him.

It was love at first sight when she met Danny Phantom. Ever since she met him, Paulina knew he was the one she was destined to marry someday. He was everything to her, all she ever dreamed of in a man and so much more. Her Danny was like a Prince Charming, he was rich, famous handsome, strong, brave, daring, charming and she knew he was as kind and faithful as a man could get.

He was totally perfect for her! Yes, Danny was perfect!

Paulina giggled as she thought about their soon to be fate together. She wanted Danny so much. She wanted to kiss him, she wanted to date him and she wanted to pleasure him in all ways...she wanted to make love to the Ghost boy and Paulina _alway_ s got what she wanted.

She pictured them dating throughout the rest of High School, then getting married and starting a happy, perfect family together. She wanted nothing more than to become _Mrs_. Danny Phantom and mother a son or daughter that was as beautiful as she was and was as darling as her precious ghost boy.

" _Oh Ghost Boy..."_ Paulina said dreamily as she felt her heart fluttering.

She giggled and blushed when she visualized Danny in a tuxedo whispering " _I do"_ to her, and she drool a bit as images of the honeymoon and a happy married life filled her mind, with the eventual arrival of little Paulina's and little Danny's to call their own.

 _"Soon, Danny my love, soon".._.Paulina thought before finally going to sleep, with nothing but dreams of her darling ghost boy and how soon she would have his heart again.

* * *

Meanwhile back at Fenton Works, Danny had just arrived home, feeling a horrible combination of humiliation, shock….and some sadness as well.

" _I should have realized it was just a spell….I'm so stupid…as if she would ever actually want to spend Valentine's day with me_ …"Danny thought sadly only to feel angry now.

He was angry at Cupid for his cruel, humiliating spell, he was angry at Ember for making him feel like they could actually become friends or more…

"I can't believe I let myself get tangled up in all that….I can't believe that I almost _kissed_ her!..."Danny growled as he stomped around his house, wishing that this entire night never happened.

However, once he made it to the living room, he witness an event even more bizarre and disturbing than what he experience just a few moments ago.

" _ **AHHHH!..**_."Danny yelled as he witness his older sister and best friend _making-out._

" _ **Aaaah...**_ _"_ The two kissing teens yelped as they realized they were no longer alone.

"W-What the hell?..."Danny said in disbelief at the sight before him, feeling his frustration from earlier swell up again.

"D-Danny..."Jazz said in a combination in embarrassment and dismay.

"H...Hey...man...'Tucker said awkwardly, not liking the glare he was sending them.

What are you suppose to say to your best friend after he catches you lip locking with his sister?

"What the hell is going on?!...'Danny demanded the two and Jazz and Tucker were still blushing hard.

"I...I...think it's pretty obvious man…."Tucker joked but it only made Danny angrier.

" _ **Answer!**_ …."Danny demanded once more.

Jazz sighed and knew there was no going around him, but this wasn't how she wanted him to find out. She told him about how she and Tucker have been flirting and semi-dating since her internship and how she agreed to be his Valentine tonight.

All the while Danny was getting angrier, the stress and humiliation from earlier only made it worse. He couldn't believe his best friend was trying to get with his sister...and they didn't even have the decency to be honest about it either!

"I can't believe this! My sister and my _so-called_ best friend become a thing and fool around and don't even give me the heads up..."Danny shouted accusingly to the two lovebirds in front of him.

"Hey! What are you talking about a _"so-called best friend"_?..."Tucker asked in an offended voice. He knew maybe this was a big shock to him, but Danny was taking this _waaayyyy_ too personally in his opinion.

Danny just kept glaring at him, the anger from earlier and the shock from now was only worsening his mood.

"You know what...Whatever...I don't care...Do whatever you two want but stay out of my sight!...'Danny shouted before marching up to his room and the two shell shock braniacs could hear a loud door slam.

"What the heck is wrong with him?! I get that maybe we shouldn't have waited too long to tell him but he's taking this way out of proportion..."Tucker said, he couldn't believe his best friends behavior.

Jazz however knew her brother very well and during his entire rant..she could see the hurt in his eyes...but she knew it wasn't because of seeing her and Tucker kiss.

"Something tells me his date didn't go well tonight….'Jazz said, feeling pity to her brother who was having a lot of bad luck in love as of late.

Tucker blinked a bit at that response, and soon realization sunk in….and all he could do was feel bad for his friend. He was surprised to see Danny willing to take Ember up on her offer but it was his choice and he wished him the best.

Though it seems something happened between them during the date...and given his reaction, it was something _bad_.

"I'm a bad friend…."Tucker muttered, feeling guilty about the whole situation. His friend was depressed and likely had a time tonight and Tucker only spent the last few days doing his mayor stuff and flirting with his sister instead of acting like a friend should.

"Don't say that, you're a great friend to him Tucker...He's just upset and fuming right now….Jazz reassured him but it didn't have much success.

"I gotta talk to him..."Tucker said as he made his way upstairs only for Jazz to stop him.

"No...Right now he's angry and won't listen to anything we say….He needs time to sort out whatever is bothering him..."Jazz told him, if they went up to him now, Danny would just keep yelling at them and refuse to listen to them.

He needed some time to vent.

"Look...It's getting late Tucker, I think it's best you go home and we talk to him again tomorrow..."Jazz offered to the techno geek who saw her point.

"Fine..See ya Jazz..."Tucker said before giving the red haired girl a quick kiss, one she reciprocated.

"Bye Tucker..."Jazz said as she watched her boyfriend leave.

Once alone, Jazz only thought about her brother and his behaviors tonight. She knew that something big went down tonight and she cursed herself for encouraging him to give Ember a chance tonight, he was still too depressed from his breakup with Sam and now whatever went down tonight just made it worse!

" _What happened to you tonight Danny?..._ "Jazz thought in concern.

* * *

Unknown the red haired psychologist in training, the boy in question was currently lying in his bed, feeling a whirlwind of emotions.

He wanted to be so angry right now, he wanted to be angry at Cupid for his spell, at Ember for making him like her, at Jazz and Tucker for lying about their relationship

" _Stupid Cupid...Stupid Ember...Stupid Jazz….Stupid Tucker….Stupid...Stupid...Stupid..."_ Danny whispered as he felt a tear slid down his cheek.

He wanted to be angry at all of them….He wanted to blame them for his humiliation and his aching heart right now….

But….The person he was most angry with right now was himself for letting it happen.

" _Why?….Why….Why did I let myself like her tonight?._.."Danny thought as he remember his sham date with Ember and letting himself go.

As much as he wanted to deny it, he did come to like Ember, he did enjoy the attention she gave him, it wasn't the shallow flattery his fans gave him but it was also like she was genuinely interested in _himself_ and not his fame and powers….something he rarely experienced nowadays outside of his family and circle of friends.

He thought she looked beautiful tonight and he learned so many things about her, her tragic past, her beguiling personality when she wasn't trying to take over the world. He saw a completely different side to Ember he never knew existed.

A side he _liked….._

For once in almost a month, he wasn't sad or depressed about his breakup with Sam, he actually almost felt like himself again.

" _But it wasn't real….She would never have done any of that on her own free will….I'm such an idiot._.."Danny mumbled as he laid on his bed, crying and just wishing to forget the whole thing.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

 **Next time on** _ **Cupid's Wrath**_

 _ **Bitterness**_

* * *

 **A/N:** For those of you who think Danny was being too harsh, just remember he was feeling very angry and upset about what happened with Ember and Cupid, so he unintentionally took some of his unhappiness out on Tucker and Jazz.

Also for those who are confused, this all roughly happened around the same time, just from different point of views.

 **A/N(2):** That's it for now, I know you all enjoyed the chapter marathon these last few days but I'm not sure when the next chapter will be up, though I'll try and have in done in a week or 2 max.

 **REPLIES to** my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **Invader Johnny:** Don't worry, Cupid will gets what's coming to him soon enough. Though I'm open for suggestions if you have any.

 **For the love of Frisk:** Awww...(Blushing and smiling shyly) It was no trouble at all, I love writing fanfics and you and everyone else have been a great audience. I like being in touch with my fans ;)

 **Vaulttec01:** I guess we just have to wait for the ending, but I can't give any spoilers…sorry.

 **Wiseguy2415:** I know right, and as show in this chapter, it's just going to get more intense.

 **Mr. R3M** : I'm glad you really enjoyed this chapter, I was just lucky enough to find my inspiration earlier than anticipated…although the motivation from my amazing readers certainly helped ;)

 _ **:) Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review :)**_


	12. Bitterness

**Disclaimer** : I still don't own Danny Phantom. It's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and it always will be. I am just one of the many fans out there.

* * *

 **Cupid's Wrath**

 _ **Chapter 12: Bitterness**_

The next morning was atypical for Kitty, having gotten out of bed after a rather passionate night with her man Johnny who was now eating breakfast. However, Kitty was on cloud nine as she gazed on the ring on her finger.

She couldn't believe that after so long, Johnny finally _proposed_ to her and on Valentine's day no less.

It was such a wonderful moment, Johnny had taken her out on a picnic in a beautiful valley in the human world where they watched the sun set and Johnny gave her the surprise of her after life when he got down on his knees and presented her the diamond ring that now replaced the old class ring he gave her when they were still alive.

" _I can't believe that soon I'm finally going to be called Kitty 13..."_ She thought gleefully as she admired the rock on her finger.

Kitty couldn't wait any longer and soon found her way to Ember's realm to share the good news. She could imagine her best friend was also enjoying cloud nine after her date with Danny last night.

" _I can't believe it, I'm getting married and Ember might finally have a boyfriend that's worth it..._ "She thought happily as she soon arrived at Ember's door. However after several minutes of knocking there was still no answer.

" _That's odd...maybe she went out.._."Kitty thought, before she noticed the door was slightly ajar...Without thinking twice, she entered and her jaw dropped at the sight before her.

Ember's realm looked like a tornado hit it! There was broken glass everywhere, several empty bags of chips and tubs of ice cream and she even noticed some discarded tissues on the ground.

"What the-..?" Kitty thought and had a bad feeling about this.

"Ember! Where are you?..."Kitty shouted and searched the realm for her gal pal, all the while her concern grew the more she saw the disarray area.

" **GET OUT!**..."Was shouted loudly and Kitty turned around to see Ember who looked to be in a _very_ bad mood.

Her fire-hair was blazing more than normal and she looked like something really pissed her off...though Kitty couldn't help but notice her were red and not the kind a ghost got when they had a power boost, but the puffy, tired kind…. The kind a person got after crying...

'E-Ember?...'Kitty muttered.

"Oh...It's you..."Ember said solemnly before sitting on her couch, trying to look casual but Kitty wasn't fooled.

"Girl...What on earth happened to you?..."Kitty asked in concern though Ember just had a sour expression.

"Nothin'..."She said nonchalantly but Kitty was getting more worried.

"What do you mean nothing?..This place is a disaster area and you look like I did after Johnny and I went on brief breakup two years ago…."Kitty shouted and noticed Ember was trying hard not to show any emotion.

"Don't you have a boyfriend to tend to or something?...'Ember said in a hostile tone and Kitty was taken back a bit.

Sure Ember could be a hothead but she considered the ghostly diva her friend and she's always been willing to voice her complaints to her whenever she could, whether it was boyfriend trouble or complaining about Phan-

Realization hit Kitty like an oncoming bus. The broken furniture, the large amount of comfort food, the bad attitude, the used tissues and the red eyes all pointed to one direction: She _didn't_ have a good time last night.

And it must have been **very** bad if she was crying about it….Ember _never_ cried!.

"Ember...Did something happen last night with Danny?..."Kitty asked carefully but was taken back when she saw Ember flinch and looked like she wanted to murder someone.

"Who cares about that dipstick? _**I sure**_ _**don't!.**_..'Ember hissed but Kitty knew her theory was true.

Still she was taken back, even with her other exes, while Ember did get angry but she never _cried_ , she mostly just sulked after giving them a good beating before being sour for a while….She got angry, she got violent but as far as Kitty knew….she never cried over a man before.

"Ember, you're scaring me..."Kitty said honestly to the ghostly diva who turned away from her.

" _Hmmmp_..."Ember only said as she tried to ignore the green biker babe.

"Come on girl, I can't help you if you don't tell me what happened...'Kitty insisted only for Ember to give her a harsh glare.

"There isn't anything you could do to help...It wouldn't matter..."Ember said softly but Kitty could sense the bitterness in her tone.

"What do you me-...Kitty was cut off as Ember suddenly looked like she would explode.

"I wasn't real, okay!..."She shouted loudly, enough for Kitty to take a few steps back.

"What wasn't real?...'Kitty asked to the distressed, angry songstress.

"The thing with Danny...It was nothing but a joke..."Ember said trying to sound angry but Kitty could clearly see the sadness she was trying so desperately to hide.

Kitty only stood there in shock as Ember told her about what happened last night, that her feelings for Danny were just the result of her being under one of Cupid's spells and he fully intended her to be subjected to heartbreak just because she mocked the topic of love.

All the while Kitty didn't know how to react but she could only feel sorry for her friend...She finally felt love but it wasn't real.

"I can't believe it...I'm so sorry Ember..."Kitty said softly but Ember just refused to look at her.

"Whatever..."Ember muttered.

'I can't believe Cupid could be so cruel...I can't believe he put a spell on you just to prove a point..."Kitty said feeling angry at the so called spirit of love. She couldn't believe that he would go out of his way to humiliate and hurt Ember just because he took what she said personally...It was just plain cruelty.

"Believe it girl...'Ember said bitterly, feeling the same kind of anger and humiliation from yesterday swell up again...though she refused to believe she should feel sad.

"What happened between me and Danny...It wasn't real...We were just the butt of a really bad joke..."She muttered trying to keep her angry face and not give into a sad one.

There was absolutely nothing between her and Danny, nothing but hatred and the only reason she went to him in the first place was because she deemed him her worst enemy….There was absolutely nothing between them that would ever resemble love.

Nothing at all….

* * *

 _Casper High, Amity Park_

 _7:50am_

Sam Manson had just arrived and was getting her books out of her locker though her mind kept retreating back, she thought about the black rose she received for Valentine's day and the boy who gave it to her.

The dark flower came from a guy named Christopher Morgan, a senior from Elmerton that she met at the park when she was doing one of her pro-environmental protests. Christopher was a 17 year old senior at Elmerton High and an aspiring vet student who was one of the people who sighed up for her protest against cutting down the old oak tree, and sometime after that, he started flirting with her.

Sam honestly tried to ignore him, she was still a bit raw from breaking up with Danny and she tried to ignore the boys gestures but Christopher was persistent and after a while, Sam found herself liking the attention from the older boy.

Christopher was a tall, blonde boy with green eyes and had a rather simple disposition, he wasn't anything like the Gothic boys she occasionally hung out with at the Skulk-n-Lurk, or exotic and mysterious like that phony Gregor/Elliot tried to trick her into thinking he was or even mild mannered, sarcastic but lovable like Danny was. Christopher was….normal, but there was something about him that Sam didn't dislike to be honest.

She could still remember him presenting her the rose and asking her out. She had been taking a stroll around to the park to enjoy herself and try to ignore the blatant commercialism of the holiday that made a profit off a person's insecurities in romance. During her stroll she came across a baby sparrow that fell out of her nest and Sam tried to get it back only to run into Christopher who offered to help her.

Sam was mildly surprised that he offered to give her the boost she needed to reach the branch and they managed to reunite the baby bird with it's family. Once done, they started talking a bit about everything from animals to the latest Dumpty Humpty songs, before she started complaining about the holiday in general.

Christopher however had another view on the topic, he argued that while he didn't approve of the constant merchandizing and people getting depressed over lack of dates on that particular date, he mentioned that it was meant to honor the bonds formed between people, romantic and otherwise.

Before Sam knew it, he handed her the black rose as he said he wanted a bond with her as well, but only if she was willing. He told her that she fascinated him and he thought she was an admirable person, he said he liked her passion for nature, her independence and intelligence and he wanted to get to know her more. She was completely confused by the entire topic, usually she wasn't so hesitant to reject the guys that had been hitting on her since her breakup with Danny...but Christopher was different.

He clearly loved animals and nature and that was a big plus in her opinion, but he wasn't as adventurous or active like she was….though Sam could tell he was smart and didn't seemed to be interested in getting in her pants like most of the other guys who were interested in her solely because she dated Danny.

Sam was still so conflicted, Christopher was a nice guy but she still wasn't ready for a new relationship so soon. He however sensed her hesitation and told her it was alright, that he just wanted to let her know but he would back off if she truly wanted him too.

Sam however only said she was confused and needed time to think his offer over, which he accepted.

" _What am I going to do? He's a nice guy but after the thing with Danny...I don't think I'm ready yet..."_ Sam thought to herself as she walked through the hall, her thoughts on her ex boyfriend/current best friend and her new admirer.

Sam saw so lost in her thoughts, she failed to noticed she ran into someone.

" **Ow!...** MANSON! If I get a broken nail, it's on your head..."A loud, accented voice shouted and Sam glowered at the person she ran into.

It was Paulina Sanchez and she was clearly not happy about the potential damage to her visage.

"Like I care..."Sam said sharply to her rival.

" _ **Uhg**_...Look I don't have time to waste on you, I gotta find my Danny..."Paulina said snobbishly and Sam rolled her eyes with her obsession.

Ever since freshman year, it's been the same story with her and her infatuation with her ex, even when they were dating Paulina still blatantly flirted with him, even in front of her eyes.

Needless to say, it ended with more than a broken nail a couple of times.

"Will you just _give it up_ Paulina?! Danny doesn't like you and you can't keep pestering him like this!..."Sam said to the uppity girl who sent her a nasty glare.

"What? Feeling some regret that you managed to let him slip through your badly manicured fingers…."Paulina said mockingly, causing Sam to roll her eyes at the self-centered fan girl.

"No, I'm just a concerned friend who's tired of seeing her best friend being sexually harassed by a spoiled brat who can't tale " _ **no"**_ for an answer..."Sam shot back, and smirked when Paulina's smug smile dropped.

"I am not harassing him!...'Paulina shouted, which unintentionally got attention from some of the students in the hall.

"Oh please! Danny's told you countless time that he's not interested and instead of accepting it and moving on like a _normal_ person, you whine and keep badgering him into changing his mind. Danny's told me about the _"_ _presents"_ you've been sending him, I can't believe you would sink low enough to make your own porn for him..."Sam said disgusted.

"He told you about that?!...'Paulina asked in shock.

"He also told me that his SPAM is almost full, along with his trashcan..."Sam said harshly to the Hispanic beauty queen.

"Danny and I are soul mates and today I'm going to win back his heart!..'Paulina said to the goth who was giving her an incredulous look.

"You really are _hopeless_ , aren't you?..."Sam said, she still couldn't believe that once again, her words entered one ear but came out of the other.

Sam almost enjoyed watching the vain cheerleader almost tremble in anger, her overly make up face in an ugly scowl and her teeth clenching a bit.

I...I don't have time to waste on you Manson but Danny and I are meant for each other and soon he'll be reminded of how much he can't live without me...Paulina said dramatically as she marched away from the Goth girl who only shook her head.

" _She's living in a fantasy world….Poor Danny…."_ Sam thought sympathetically as she knew her friend was going to face another day of harassment from the school princess, not to mention a bunch of other stupid fan girls who were almost as bad.

She soon noticed some loud screams across the hall and she knew what that meant: Danny had arrived.

She saw Danny ignoring his fans like always as he tried to get to his locker...but Sam couldn't help but noticed the frown on his face and it wasn't the usual _"_ _I'm annoyed"_ kinda frown he would get by the press or his friends...It was almost like he had a storm cloud floating on his head.

" _Danny…._ "Sam whispered in concern as she noticed her friends just kept walking, though she knew he was down...and judging from the look on his face...it was _bad._

* * *

Danny honestly didn't know why he bothered coming in today, his parents were still out of town and he was sure he could easily pulled a sick day, but Jazz wouldn't stop nagging him until he got out of bed and tell her what happened last night with Danielle soon joining in but he didn't want to deal with them and he soon found himself marching to school just to avoid them.

He knew maybe he was acting stubborn but he couldn't help it, last night was probably the one of the most painful and humiliating experiences he could remember and _that_ was something considering the life he lead.

He finally spent Valentine's day with someone who almost seemed to care about him, only for it to turn out to be a joke from a cruel Cupid. On top it all off, the revelation that Tucker and Jazz were dating and his fan girls were back to bothering him since he confirmted there wasn't a thing with Ember to begin with wasn't helping anything either.

"Danny! I have two tickets to the new Dead Teacher movie you wanted to see...'A pretty blonde girl said as she waved the tickets in front of him and he was creeped out that she even knew he wanted to see the show.

"Who cares! Danny! My uncle owns this great Italian joint down town and we can have a great time there...'A perky brunette with a large bust said as she flashed him a pretty smile that had no effect on him.

"Don't listen to them Danny darling….Let's see a movie after school, grab a bite and then head to my place for some _dessert._.."A curvacious redhead said seductively and Danny was finally fed up with the attention they were giving him.

They were just a bunch of suck ups who only _"_ _love_ " him for his fame and powers and nothing else! Danny used his powers to escape his small army of fan girls and he was considering just staying that way for the rest of the day.

As he walked through the hall in invisibility, he was forced to witness the girls who weren't part of the barrage of star struck hormonal girls being romantic with their boyfriends. He saw the looks they were giving each other and they reminded him of what he once had with Sam.

He wanted that….He had that and soon lost it, only to briefly regain it last night with the last person he ever would have considered….but it was not real,

What happened with Ember wasn't real, though a part of him kinda wished it was.

" _Why? Why am I still upset...It wasn't real...and it's not like I was in love with her or anything…."_ Danny thought sadly as he kept remembering the events from last night.

He couldn't forget about how she protected him from Skulker when he was without his powers...How she gave him that passionate kiss attack or how soft her lips were and he couldn't stop thinking about their dinner at Styx's Cafe or the fireworks show they watched together.

He couldn't stop thinking about her smile, her cute laughter and her sparkling green eyes that for once didn't have their usual darkness and arrogance but were filled with happiness.

And he couldn't stop thinking about how close he was to kissing her on his own.

" _Stop it..._ "Danny screamed internally, tired with these torturous thoughts about the one he called his enemy.

He wasn't in love with Ember! There were just enemies and she clearly hated him, anything that was between them was just the result of a spell and nothing more.

Ember was his enemy and that's all she'll ever be to him.

" _Why...Why does this upset me so much?..."_ Danny thought to himself as he went on his way to homeroom, trying to ignore his fan girls and his own bitter feelings.

As much as he wanted to forget it, he couldn't….He did have a nice time with Ember but it wasn't real...She was just struck by Cupid's arrow and Cupid only did it to teach her a lesson or whatever. Now he was alone, with no girlfriend, just a hundred wanna-be's that were ogling him, wanting only to be Danny _Phantom's_ new girl….and cared nothing about Danny _Fenton._

As he sat at his desk, he was unaware that someone was watching him from a few desks away with desire in their eyes….

" _Just you wait Danny darling…."_ Paulina smirked as she glanced at her backpacked that had some of the arrows she needed before glancing back at the object of her desire.

By the end of the day, he would finally be hers!

* * *

 _Ember's realm, Ghost Zone_

 _Later that day._

Ember was lying on her bed, trying to get over her unhappy feelings but it was hard. After she blew up in front of Kitty, the biker girl spent almost two hours trying to comfort her with no success until Ember finally demanded to be left alone.

And now she was lying on her bed, alone and in the dark with no one but her own bitterness and torturous memories.

"Why am I still like this?...It wasn't real and it's not like I even _liked_ him to start with..."Ember muttered as she tried to forget about what happened to Danny.

As much as she wanted to forget about it, her mind still replayed the _"_ _date"_ from the previous night. As much as she didn't want to admit it, Danny was a gentleman with her, he actually looked her in the eye as he talked to her instead of her chest and she found herself enjoying getting to know him more.

But none of it was real.

"This is all Cupid's fault! If I ever get my hands on him….'Ember growled as she thought about the petty ghost who was the cause of all this.

He humiliated her! He made a fool out of her and he hurt her badly! It's because of him she spent the entire day and the previous night _crying_ her eyes out like she was some weak, heart broken girl. She was Ember Mclain and _no one_ messed with her without facing the consequences.

She still remembered his smug little face and his mocking laughter after he dropped the bombshell on her….He was nothing but a little bastard and Ember wanted to make him pay.

Not just for what happened with Danny but her entire love life in general, her human life sucked and her chances with romance was barely any better as a ghost, sure she managed to finally get some dates but she always ended up with a chump, a cheater or a jerk who just wanted to nail her...and then there was the Skulker story...but last night was the last straw.

"When I find you Cupid, you're as good as gone..."Ember said darkly as she felt nothing but hatred toward the spirit of love who did nothing but hurt her countless time.

"I'm afraid that won't be necessary Ms. Mclain..."Ember's eye shot open as she heard that and she got up to see Clockwork, the Ghost Master of time in her realm.

"C...Clockwork!..."Ember muttered out in shock.

Okay, she never personally met him before but Clockwork was a legend in the ghost zone. He was the time master and most ghosts didn't want to bother him out of fear of the power he possessed.

Clockwork could easily change their past, presents and future with a snap of his fingers...and while he was known as being a _"_ _passive"_ ghost, no one wanted to risk getting him angry.

But why was he here?

"Hello Ms. Mclain, I suppose your wondering why I am here?...'Clockwork said smirking while Ember only nodded dumbly.

"As you already know, I am the time master and I have some rather pressing news that I must inform you of ..."Clockwork said as he addressed the azure haired diva.

"About what?..."Ember asked in concerned, if the time master went out of his way to warn her, then it must be something big.

"Cupid has been captured and the sacred love arrows are now in the wrong hands.."Clockwork told her.

Ember blinked a bit, then looked confused. That little bastard was gone?! How as that bad news?

"He's been kidnapped, then good riddance..."Ember said stubbornly as she turned away from Clockwork, feeling angry he would waste her time like that, no pun intended.

"I understand you dislike him, especially after he placed that awful spell on you but this is a serious matter..."Clockwork said seriously to the ghostly pop princess.

"How did yo-...Oh right, the _"_ _all-knowing time master"_..."Ember said offhandedly.

"Please listen Ember...Cupid may be a nuisance and a petty prankster but the world can't function without the spirit of love, especially the sacred love arrows that are now in the possession of a mortal..."Clockwork said shocking Ember in the process.

"A mortal? You mean a human kidnapped that little jerk..."Ember asked in disbelief as Clockwork nodded.

He opened time window and Ember started to see various images of couples, humans and ghosts alike, that were suddenly fighting and breaking up, she also saw several people who looked a bit empty.

"The sacred love arrows are one of the most important of ghostly items on par with Pandora's Box and The crown of Fire...They are tools meant to bring love and soul mates together, but in the wrong hands they could cause so much disorder..."Clockwork explained.

"Without the spirit of love to guide them, they could very easily be used to enslave another person, alter the levels of lust and infatuation within them until they can no longer think for themselves..."He said, frightening the ghost diva.

As much as she hated Cupid and thought love was trouble, what Clockwork was telling her didn't sit well with her.

"W-Why are you telling me this?! I'm no hero, I'm a rock star...Why aren't you telling the dipstick this? I'm sure he'd be more than happy to play the hero and get your precious arrows back, along with that bastard Cupid..."Ember said to the time master who only gave her a troubled expression.

"It's because he's going to be targeted!..."Clockwork shouted at her.

Ember only stood there agape….

"W-What?..."Ember mumbled out in disbelief.

"Danny is in trouble now, the person who stole the arrows is after him and will strike him...but only you can save him Ember…."The time master said to the songstress who could only stare in disbelief.

Danny was in trouble and only she could save him?

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Cupid's Wrath_

 _ **Trouble**_

* * *

 _:) I hope you guys loved my early Dannyversary gift! Tomorrow we're celebrating 13 years of our favorite ghost boy and I just couldn't wait :)_

 **A/N:** _To answer some questions I have been getting lately, this fic has no connection to my other stories "Dani Fenton: School Daze" and "Yandere Simulator: Paulina Edition". I am just using similar elements such as Dani being in the Fenton Family and of course Paulina's obsession with Danny but they are not prequels/sequels or side stories. I hope that clears everything up._

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **For the love of Frisk:** That's alright it happens. Also, I got the notification ;)

 **Invader Johnny:** Congrats on guessing right, who Clockwork was referring to.

 **PokeTennyson25:** I hope this answers your question.

 **Wiseguy2415** : Undoubtedly….

 **Sucide1234** : You're Welcome :)

 **DannyRangerPhantom** : I'm pretty sure 99% of the people who read this do as well, along with me!

 **Guest:** I guess we'll find out next chapter.

 **Guest(2)** : I've already been considering whether or not to use Aphrodite or some other Greek deity/ghost to knock some sense into Cupid but I'm still working it out as we speak.

 **MBTRIPPLES** : Thank you and patience please, you can't rush art after all.

 **FeMorgenstern11:** Thank you, I try to please ;)

 **Memmek10k** and **rebfan90** : Thank you both very much.

 _ **Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review**_


	13. Trouble

**Disclaimer** : I still don't own Danny Phantom. It's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and it always will be. I am just one of the many fans out there…

 _This chapter is dedicated to my amazing readers, thank you for helping me reach over 100 REVIEWS!_

* * *

 **Cupid's Wrath**

 _ **Chapter 13: Trouble**_

Ember could only stare at he guardian of time with a look of complete and absolute shock, her jaw was hanging and she had a sinking suspicion that some _none_ ghostly pig was trying to fly.

Clockwork did _not_ just say that she was suppose to save Phantom now, did he?

"You're kidding me?..."Ember finally managed to say.

"I don't believe this is a joking matter, Ms. Mclain…."Clockwork said seriously to the pop idol who now realized he wasn't kidding around.

Ember could only stand there in disbelief.

He was really expecting that s _he_ was suppose to save the dipstick?!

"You...You don't really expect me to risk my neck for Phantom, do you?..."She asked the time ghost who nodded.

"Danny is in very real trouble right now, and only you have the power to save him, the person who stole the arrows will strike him this afternoon and without the guardian of love to control and guide the power of the arrows, more and more people won't be able to find their soul mates and Danny could very easily lose his free will..."Clockwork explained once more to the proud ghostly diva who still had a stubborn frown on her face.

" _He's serious...Danny really might lose his free will...'_ Ember thought in a worried way...only to realize what she was doing and shook that thought away as she glared at the guardian of time.

Danny wasn't anything to her but an enemy...That's all he's ever been to her...that all he'll ever _be_ to her. Why should she care what happens to him?

"That's not my problem..."She said as she crossed her arms, looking down to her shoes, trying to ignore the uneasiness she was experiencing right now.

"Ember, I know you have been through a traumatic experience and I know you wouldn't bother helping Cupid after what he did to you...but Danny really needs you right now, the world needs you right now..."Clockwork said softly to her, only to watch her back away from him.

"Why the hell should I care what happens to Phantom?! We're just enemies and nothing else! Why should I bother saving him?! Why should I bother getting Cupid's stupid arrows back?! And Why should I even care about any of this crap?!…."Ember demanded, trying to keep her angry face while Clockwork still stood impassive as ever.

A few seconds have passed and Clockwork finally addressed the bitter ghost girl who was still trying to keep an air of pride.

"Perhaps...Because it _does_ bothers you...….Perhaps, because you don't _like_ the idea of Danny losing his free will….Perhaps because, spell or not, he treated you with courtesy during this entire events...Perhaps, because as bitter as you are, even you aren't petty enough to watch the entire world shift out of balance...and perhaps...Perhaps because you aren't as cruel as you make yourself out to be...at least not enough to abandon someone to such a horrid fate...one you can easily prevent..."Clockwork said to the diva who still stubbornly refused to look at him.

Ember was almost shaking a bit, her anger, pride and something else were consuming her, she didn't want to admit it, but Clockwork was right...This didn't sit well with her at all...Even if she and Danny were enemies...she couldn't bring herself to wish for that to happen to him…

She didn't _like_ the idea of him becoming someone's love slave for all time.

But she wasn't a hero, she wasn't his friend and she most definitively wasn't his girlfriend...She was just his enemy...She was just a bitter ghost with nothing but her guitar and her ambitions. She didn't have any love in her heart.

She just...She just didn't.

She was just a bitter, hateful ghost….Cupid said so himself.

"Ember, you can't fool me...I know your entire past, your present and your future….I know you don't want this to happen…."Clockwork insisted to her.

"Just leave me alone..."She said stubbornly.

"Are you really going to ignore your conscious in favor of your pride...Please, tell me your not that much of a fool?..."Clockwork said, only for Ember to turn to him with an angry expression.

"I'm not a hero Clockwork...I never was and I never will be...I think you just wasted both of our time..."Ember shot back, though her tone and expression were soft, as if silently begging the time master to leave her be.

Clockwork only stood there and Ember suddenly had a sinking feeling about this, she suddenly remember it might not be the wisest decision to snap at the time master...however Ember could only see him sigh.

"Very well Ms. Mclain...I won't force you...Stay in here if that's what you want..."Clockwork said, surprising the ghostly diva.

"What?...You...You are going to threaten or force me to do this little task..."Ember asked in absolute disbelief, if the world was in such a crises, she would have figured he would have forced her to do it, whether she liked it or not.

"If you are so dead set against doing what's right and behaving like the " _villainess_ " you believe you are...I can't force you to stop..."Clockwork said with no emotion and Ember could only stare.

She didn't know why...but...but she didn't like the way Clockwork called her a " _villainess_ ", she flinched when the time master looked back at her one last time.

"Just remember this Ms. Mclain, you're capable of more things than you believe yourself to be….and you could have easily had what you wanted...only if you truly tried..."He said before disappearing.

Ember could only stand there, she couldn't believe his words.

* * *

Once Clockwork was back in his tower, he opened another time window to see Ember still rooted to the spot where he left her.

" _Now let's see if you can pass my test._.."Clockwork thought as he continued to watch the ghostly diva.

He could see a crossroad was coming up...and the next events would be greatly influence by her own choices.

" _Please prove to me your not a fool….'_ Clockwork thought to himself as he continued to watch the following events.

* * *

Back to Ember's realm, the ghostly pop princess was still mulling over what just happened.

" _What did he mean by that?._.."Ember thought in confusion.

She soon found herself alone in her realm once more, but Clockwork's words just wouldn't stop replaying in her mind. Some mortal stole the sacred love arrows and the world was in risk of losing balance, Danny was in big trouble and apparently only she had the power to save him.

"I wonder what he meant by power...and what did the last thing he said even mean?...'She muttered to herself.

Clockwork said that she was more than what she thought she was?...What on earth was that suppose to mean?!

"Why did he suddenly get all philosophical like that?..."She muttered before her thoughts turned her thoughts back to Danny and she felt that uneasiness once more.

Just last week she would have laughed off the entire situation and maybe want to witness the dipstick lose his free will...maybe then he probably wouldn't be a thorn in her side anymore and she could go back to her plans.

But things were different now...despite the fact that the events of the last few days were just a spell, Ember still remembered them in detail...including the so called date with the white hair half ghost with a hero complex that she was once sure she would hate for all time.

Cupid's spell never changed anything about their relationship...They were _still_ enemies no matter what.

"Why?...Why am I even thinking about this?...Why can't I ignore Clockwork's warning and go on with my afterlife?...and...and why?...Why can't I stand the idea of anything happening to Danny?..."Ember muttered, feeling so much sadness as she thought about Danny as someone's slave.

She thought about his eyes...Either as blue or green...They were always so determined and Ember could always see such honesty in them...even when they were enemies and would fight each other...He had such an innocence in him that just wasn't normal, at least in her opinion.

She suddenly imagined those eyes in a permanent hypnotic-like state as he did whatever bidding his new master ordered him to do.

It...It really didn't sit well with her...Not at all. She didn't like the idea at all even if she felt that she should have.

" _Am I...Am I really considering this?...'_ Ember muttered as she realized she was facing a crossroads.

She could easily just ignore the entire thing, Clockwork said he wouldn't force her after all. She could just forget about it, go back to her music and her afterlife and whatever….or she could finally stop being a bitch and do what was probably the first decent thing she has ever done as a ghost.

" _What am I going to do?..."_ Ember thought as she merely stood there, with her pride and her conscious in a full out melee with each other as she weighed her options.

* * *

 _That afternoon_

 _Casper High._

Danny sighed, it was lunch time and he finally managed to lose his fan club and was soon on his way to the roof for some much needed brooding...uh….privacy

He really just needed to be by himself, his fan club has been even more bothersome, he even found a pair of _panties_ with a girl's phone number in his locker when he went to get his books!

"Don't they have even a shred of decency?!..."Danny growled as he recalled throwing away the pair of underwear in disgust, before being surrounded by several dozen girls who were practically molesting him with their eyes.

He groaned and was just happy he finally had a moment of peace to himself. As he made it to the roof, he was surprised to see that Sam was already there, staring at the clouds as she seemed deep in thought.

"Hey..."He said to her.

"Hey..."She said back as she noticed he still seemed depressed like earlier.

"Are you alright?..."Sam asked in concern.

"Why wouldn't I be?..."He shrugged, trying to hide his own misery.

Sam gave him her typical " _You can't fool me look"_ and pleaded once more.

"Maybe because you came to school all dark and gloomy...and that's coming from me..."Sam said with her hands on her hips but Danny still gave her a stubborn frown.

"Who are you? My mother..."He said sarcastically and Sam knew something was up.

No matter what, Danny would always tell her or Tucker about something that bothered him, but right now he looked as bad as the day they broke up.

"Danny, please..."Sam pleaded to the ghost boy who still refused to look at her. However he noticed the way she was looking at him, it was the same kind she would give him when he was down and she wanted to help him.

He knew that, romance or not, he could never refuse her when she gave that look. Taking a deep breath, he knew he couldn't fight it.

"It wasn't real..."He mumbled a bit in a quiet voice.

"What?..."Sam asked, not sure if she heard him right.

"I said it wasn't real...He said a little louder and Sam saw the hurt in his eyes.

"W-What wasn't real?..."Sam asked to her friend.

"The thing with Ember, alright!..."He snapped at her, much to her own shock.

"It..It wasn't real..."He muttered once more in a melancholy tone.

"What do you mean _"_ _not real",_ you mean she was tricking you?..."Sam asked to her friend who shook his head.

"No...It all happened last night..."Danny began explaining the events from the last few days, from Ember's acting strange around him, to the alley kiss, her saving him from Skulker, all the way up to there sham date at Styx's Cafe and the almost kiss they had, only to be informed by Cupid himself that it was nothing but a big joke of his to get back at Ember for insulting him.

"And then Ember marched right over to me….I thought for sure she was going to try and destroy me or something only for her to start crying and then disappearing..."Danny said angrily.

Sam could only stand there in shock...While she didn't like Ember at all, she found herself pitying the wanna be pop star as much as she pitied her unhappy friend.

"You...You grew to care about her...Didn't you?..."Sam asked to him, only to watch him turn away.

"It doesn't matter...It wasn't real to start with..."He said sulking and Sam sighed.

She couldn't believe what her best friend went through and she found herself furious with this so called Cupid for what he had done.

How dare he play around with Danny and Ember's hearts like that! It was absolutely unethical.

Sam honestly wanted to help him out. She knew that Danny was sensitive when it came to relationships and liking a girl, it was part of the reason Sam fell for him in the first place, she knew that no matter what, if a girl ever expressed _genuine_ interest in him, he always treated them with respect and once even found himself falling back.

The thing with Valerie wasn't something she liked to remember, but it served as proof that Danny had a big heart and was always willing to forgive those he truly thought had a chance for redemption.

It was obvious he might have have done the same to Ember if it had been real.

But it wasn't and he was dealing with the pain right now.

"I'm sorry you had to go through that Danny..."Sam said softly, truly feeling bad for him.

"Yeah….Me too..."He muttered once more.

" _Why does this always happen to me?...I find a girl I like and something always ends up ruining it..."_ He thought depressingly as he recalled his love life.

Paulina was not something he liked to be reminded of...especially by her...But at one point he was sure he was in love with her and he remembered being over the moon when he dated her, only to discover Kitty was possessing her just to get back at Johnny for his wandering eye. The end result was her falling for his ghost half and still treating his human half like garbage until he revealed himself and he soon found himself with the tables turned with Paulina after him and he rejected her after being exposed more and more to her less than kind traits.

Valerie was a different story, they started out as bitter enemies and rivals, she hated his ghost half for ruining her life and he didn't care for her hunting him every chance he got. It was only after the incident with Pariah that he stared getting along with her which would lead to much deeper feelings. He was so close to asking her to be his girlfriend only for her to call it off because of her ghost fighting career.

It seems irony really liked dealing with him.

And the thing with Sam….They had been best friends since kindergarten, they practically grew up together and ever since middle school everyone teased them about having feelings for the other. It was only till high school happened that he found himself falling for her and it was the Disasteroid crises that had him accepting his feelings and they became a couple.

He was sure Sam would have been the one...but real life got in the way of that.

He truly liked and cared about her, but it would have been weeks before a lot of incompatibilities would show up. Sam was a great girl but she was very impulsive and could be bossy at times, and he soon found himself not being fond of being exposed to her Gothic and vegan lifestyle on a deeper level than he was used to.

Not to mention his fame and fans only added the stress to their already existing problems which lead to their sparks fading and their breakup.

As much as he didn't want to admit it, Ember's attention was almost like a breath of fresh air to him. True, he was freaked out at first but he found himself enjoying her company and getting to know her. He still recalled her defending him from Skulker and that passionate kiss she gave him.

He knew that by the time they watched the fireworks together...He liked her. It would have been so easy to kiss and fall for her then and there...He could have found himself becoming happy again.

But none of it was real...It was just a cruel, horrible, humiliating joke and there was absolutely nothing between him and Ember.

No matter what happened, they would always be enemies.

* * *

Danny was considering just skipping the rest of school and going home only for his ghost sense to go off.

"Ghost time..."Sam said as she quickly pulled out the thermos she always carried.

"Yeah..."Danny said as he transformed forms and checked to see who was bothering him now.

"Dipstick..."Danny froze when he heard that voice.

" _It...It can't be..."_ He thought as he turned around to see Ember before him, looking concerned.

"What are you doing here?..."Sam demanded in a suspicious tone.

Okay, maybe she felt a little sorry for what happened to the other woman, but Ember was still technically an enemy and Sam is never just gives her trust away.

She was mildly surprised to see the expression on her face, Sam saw no trace of her usual determination or arrogance...If anything...She almost seemed worried.

" _What's with her?..._ "Sam thought to herself as Ember approached them.

Ember honesty couldn't believe she was doing this...She was sure she needed her head examined or something...but she knew she had to do this or she would just go crazy.

"E-Ember...What...What brings you here?..."Danny asked awkwardly to the ghost singer.

Ember stared at him a bit, feeling so many emotions she couldn't explain yet...but she knew she had to do this now.

"I...I came to warn you about something..."Ember said suddenly, surprising the two other teens.

"Warn us?..."Danny asked in a confused tone of voice.

"Cupid's been kidnapped and someone stole his arrows….and according to Clockwork that's a bad thing..."Ember said, shocking Danny in the process.

"Clockwork?!..."He yelped, surprised that the all knowing time master was involved with this.

"He came to me earlier...He said your in trouble Danny...The person who stole the arrows is after you and without Cupid to handle them or whatever...something bad will happen...'Ember said, looking genuinely worried.

Danny only stood there agape, he couldn't believe that _Ember Mclain,_ of all people, was warning him about an immense danger, or the fact that Clockwork trusted her enough to tell her about it.

"Why?...Why are you telling me this?...'Danny asked softly to the ghostly girl who shifted a bit.

He still remembered the last few days, and he remembered how concerned she seemed when he got injured by Skulker...and what lead to it...He could see the same kind of concern right now...but the spell was lifted last night.

Why did it seem like she was actually worried about him?

"I just did...Don't question it, Phantom..."She muttered with her arms crossed, not daring to look at the boy she got tangled up with.

" _I did it because...because I can't stand the idea of you going through that sort of thing..."_ She thought to herself, but she would never tell him out loud.

Sam only stood there and observed the body language of the two ghostly beings, she couldn't believe that Ember actually came to warn them or that apparently Clockwork trusted her with such information. She was sure that Ember likely would have just ignored the information and even enjoy the idea of Danny in trouble.

" _Could it be?...Does she?._..'Sam wondered a bit. Could it be that she might actually...care?

"Clockwork just said that this afternoon, someone is gonna strike you with one of those arrows and apparently being stolen from Cupid warped their powers a bit...just...just don't do anything stupid and keep an eye out..."Ember said, still crossing her arms at the ghost boy who suddenly gave her a soft smile.

"Thank you for the heads up Ember….did Clockwork say who had the arrows?...'Danny asked.

Ember was about to answer..only to pause a bit.

"Actually...He didn't really say who had them...Ember said, and suddenly seemed mad that the so called all-knowing time master would leave out such a crucial tip.

"That's helpful..."Sam said sarcastically.

"HEY! This ain't my fault okay!..."Ember snapped only for Danny to calm her down.

"Calm down Ember, it's alright...I've handled bad guys with less info before...but did Clockwork say anything else that might be helpful?..."Danny asked her.

"The only thing he told me that apparently I'm suppose to-

I think that's enough…."A feminine voice broke out and all three turned around to see Paulina there giving them all a death glare, and her hands were behind her back.

"What are you doing here?...'Sam hissed and Danny looked upset that Paulina apparently discovered one of his hiding places.

"You don't own this roof Manson..."She said flatly to her before she took a few steps closer.

She was searching all over the school for her beloved, only to find him on the roof with the two whores that stood in her way. Paulina got angry at the mere sight of them being so close to her beloved and apparently that ghost bitch somehow knew about the arrows she stole.

"Do you mind? We were having a private conversation..."Ember said rudely, remembering this is one of Danny's fan girls...and for some reason...she didn't like her at all.

"Actually I do..."Paulina said glaring at the ghostly songstress.

"Danny darling, why are you still with these girls?..."Paulina asked in an acid like voice.

"I already told you it's none of your concern who I hang out with Paulina!...'He shouted, he was so sick and tired of her harassment.

"It's the concern of the girl your destine to love Danny..."Paulina said evenly and Danny looked like he was going to lose it.

"I don't love you and I never will!..."He shouted at her, only for his eyes to widened as he watch her pull something from behind.

It was a Fenton thermos?!

"That's not your choice..."She said before sucking him.

"At least not anymore it.."Paulina said as she put a cap on her prize.

"What the hell?! Release him now Paulina?!..."Sam and Ember both said in sync and were about to attack the spoiled girl, only for Ember to suddenly get electrocuted.

"WHAT THE HELL?!...She shouted before falling to the ground, feeling the residual shocks, Sam could only stare in disbelief.

"W-What?..."Sam wondered only to see a specter deflector around Paulina's waste.

"Where did you get that?..."Sam demanded.

"You're annoying..."Paulina said before pulling out a Fenton Wrist ray and hitting Sam straight on, knocking her out in the process.

Paulina smirked and stood over the two girls that were her competition to her beloved's heart. Only Ember was still barely conscious.

Ember hissed as she still felt pain from the shock, she looked up to see Paulina towering over her with an evil smirk on her face and the wrist ray as well.

"Looks like I win..."Paulina said to Ember before hitting her with the ray.

" _HA! This was too easy.._."She thought as she picked up the thermos that contained her beloved.

"Later whore...I have a date with my destiny..."Paulina said before making her escape.

Ember couldn't move as she felt the pain and her consciousness was beginning to give away.

"No...D-Danny..I-...Was the last thing she said before completely losing conscienceless.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Cupid's Wrath_

 _ **Kidnapping and Teaming up**_

* * *

 _Man this is getting intense...Paulina kidnapped Danny and knocked both Ember and Sam out…Tune in next time to see how this all turns out—Flower Princess11._

 _ **AN/:**_ _Sorry for taking a while and sorry for the false alarm with my last update but this chapter needed a little more time. Also don't forget to check out the latest chapter for Resurrected Memories ;_ _ **)**_

 _ **Also I'm taking down my previous "New Fanfic announcement", to avoid the confusion with the chapters all right, so don't be confused when you see only 13 chapters.**_

 **REPLIES** _to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers_ **:**

 **MBTRIPPLES** : YAY! I love cookies! :)

 **Fangirling2021:** Thank you, I take a lot of pride in my writing skills but I also accept criticism when it's given...I know it's just meant to help improve myself as a writer and I thank you for taking the time.

 **Invader Johnny:** Yeah Paulina's vanity is definitely NOT normal and what's worse is she clearly doesn't care about her actions as long as she gets what _she_ wants.

 **Memmek10k:** Thank you and also no problem, I'll be sure to check it out.

 **A-Friend01, Anonymous** and **rebfan90** : Thank you all very much, I try to please ;)

 **DannyRangerPhantom** : Anyone apposed to DRP's suggestion?

 **Wiseguy2415** : You sense right, as hinted in this chapter, though they are still unaware of it for the time being.

 **Mr. R3M:** Thank you and it's alright, review whenever you feel like, there's no limit really.

 **FeMorgenstern11** and **JRFeatherston:** :) Happy Dannyversary to you two as well :)

 **AwesomeSauce:** I checked out that site and I'm still considering whether or not to use that but in the words of Clockwork : Only _time_ will tell.

 **The Blade of Osh-Tekk** : As I said, in due time.

 _ **Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review**_


	14. Kidnapping and Teaming up

**Disclaimer** : I still don't own Danny Phantom. It's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and it always will be. I am just one of the many fans out there…

* * *

 **Cupid's Wrath**

 _ **Chapter 14: Kidnapping and Teaming up**_

Dani Phantom was flying high in the skies of Amity Park and was on her way to Casper High to talk to her brother. It was lunch time but she couldn't eat, she couldn't stop thinking about her big brother and the disaster his Valentine's day apparently was.

" _I don't care what Jazz says, I'm gonna talk to him now…._ "She thought firmly, still recalling the disaster breakfast they all had this this morning.

She and Jazz kept trying to get Danny to open up and tell them what happened, only for his to blow up at them before storming off to school in a huff. Jazz told her to give him space and talk to him again later.

Well, it was _"_ _later"_ right now, wasn't it?

She could still remember the loud conversation they had this morning.

* * *

 _ **Flashback**_

 _ **During breakfast**_

 _It was an average breakfast for the remaining members of the Fenton Household, their parents were still out on their romantic get-away to Lake Earie and wouldn't be back till tomorrow, leaving Jazz in charge of cooking._

 _However it was a rather awkward breakfast to say the least, Danny and Jazz weren't speaking to each other and Dani didn't like the tension between her older siblings. Last night she came home after losing track of Danny with Ember, though she figured nothing big would happened after seeing Ember acting like she liked him._

 _However once she was home, she was proven wrong._

 _She returned home to see Jazz and Danny in a heated argument and Danny storming to his room in a huff, however they didn't realize she was there since she was invisible and too shock to believe what was happening._

 _Apparently Danny didn't take the news of Tucker and Jazz dating very well, however Dani was surprised on how badly he reacted, she would have expected shock and maybe some annoyance for not telling him sooner but he looked truly angry._

 _It just wasn't like him at all. However like her sister, Dani knew there had to be more to the story….but Danny wasn't talking._

 _So she was going to make him talk._

" _So Danny….you feeling okay?..."Dani asked carefully and was met with silence from her unusually brooding big brother._

" _She asked you a question..."Jazz said with her arms crossed, not liking the silent treatment he was giving the both of them._

 _Maybe she deserved some of it for what happened last night, but Danielle had nothing to do with it. Danny however just kept chewing and taking a sip of his orange juice, like the other two weren't even there._

 _Dani honestly couldn't take it anymore, these last few weeks he's been down but now he was much worse than before...It was scaring her._

" _Danny! Please, you're really freaking me out...Can you just tell us what happened last night...'Dani pleaded to her big brother who shifted uncomfortably._

" _There's nothing to say….'He finally said to them, before going back to his silent act._

" _What does that even mean?..."Jazz asked once more to her brother._

" _What is this? Twenty questions?!..."Danny snapped, shocking the red haired girl in the process._

" _Danny..."Dani thought in disbelief with his attitude._

 _Even after the big breakup with Sam, while Danny moped around, he never flat out yelled at them before._

" _You haven't even answered the first question!..."Dani snapped back at the agitated boy. Danny merely gave them an irritated look and soon left the kitchen._

" _Where the heck are you going?!..."Dani demanded._

" _To school, where else..."He snapped back._

" _Not until you tell us why you're acting like a major jerk...'Dani shouted, almost ready to turn into her ghost half if he keeps being so difficult._

" _You wanna know why...You wanna know why I'm so miserable right now, huh! Last night wasn't real and apparently I can't trust my own friend and sister to be straight with me!...'He shouted before turning into his ghost half and flying through the roof._

 _Dani merely stood there in shock, along with Jazz who merely shook her head._

" _What did he meant by "last night wasn't real"?..."Dani asked to Jazz._

" _I'm not sure but it confirms that something happened between him and Ember during their date….something bad..."Jazz said as she stared clearing the table._

 _Dani merely looked up to where her brother flew off in such anger. She couldn't believe it._

 _Last night she spied….I mean….observed him with Ember and they looked like they were having a great time until she lost them...What on earth could have happened during that time?_

" _Don't take it personal, he's just angry and being stubborn, after school we'll try talking to him again..."Jazz offered to her little sister who wasn't paying attention anymore._

" _I don't know what happened, but I'm going to find out...'She thought in determination._

 _She was going to help her brother through his own grief, whether he liked it or not._

 _ **End of Flashback**_

* * *

That was why Dani was on her way to Casper High right now.

It was lunch time and she knew her brother was likely hiding from his fans on the roof or behind the gym. She was going to get a straight answer out of him one way or the other...Only then would she be able to help him and maybe knock some sense into him as well.

She saw her destination coming up in view and she flew over the roof...only to stop in shock at what she saw...It was two unconscious figures lying on there.

"What the-? Oh my gosh!..."She shouted as she landed and tended to them, she recognized them as Sam and her brother's date Ember Mclain.

What was she doing here? And where was Danny?

Not wasting anytime, Dani checked on Sam and was glad she still had a pulse, that she was just knocked out, though it looked like she was roughed up a bit and Ember looked no better.

"Come on...Come on...Wake up..."Dani said as she tried everything to wake them up, even slapping them at one point.

She smiled when she saw them beginning to stir a bit, signaling their return to consciousness.

"Ugh...My head..."Sam groaned as she hissed a bit from the pain.

"What hit me?..."Ember muttered a bit, still in some grogginess.

"That's something I should be asking you guys...'Dani said with her arms crossed.

"D-Dani, when did you get here?..."Sam asked in a still dazed voice.

"Just now...What exactly happened here?...'Dani asked to the older girls who suddenly looked alarmed.

" _ **PAULINA!..**_."They both exclaimed loudly, startling the little ghost girl in the process.

"W-What about Paulina?...'Dani asked and was surprised to see both girls look furious at the thought of her brother's most annoying fan girl.

"I can't believe that little bitch did that…."Sam hissed, feeling angry over what just happened.

"I can't believe I let her pull a fast one on me!...'Ember yelled angrily, feeling angry and humiliated she let a stupid bitch beat her.

"When I get my hands on her…."Ember growled, feeling all sorts of anger right now.

"What are you two talking about? What did Paulina do? And where's my brother?..."Dani asked, only for both girls to look worse.

"Paulina attacked us and kidnapped Danny!..."Ember exclaimed, shocking Danielle.

"What?!..."She yelped in shock, she knew Paulina was a pest but she never imagine she would try kidnappin _g and_ succeeding at that.

"How? Why? W-What happened?..."Dani demanded, feeling worried for her big brother's safety.

Both girls explained to the littlest halfa the previous events, that Ember came to warn Danny about an impending doom and Paulina ambushed them and trapped Danny in a thermos.

"I can't believe this!...'Dani exclaimed. She couldn't believe that her own brother just got kidnapped by an obsessive madwoman and was no where to be found.

"What I still don't get is how she got her hands on Fenton Work weapons in the first place!..."Sam said only for Dani to suddenly realize something.

"It was her!..."She shouted.

"What?..."Ember asked to the white haired ghost girl.

"This morning me and Jazz were doing some cleaning and we noticed some stuff was missing, Paulina must have somehow stole it..."Dani filled in, feeling angry and violated that her home was basically robbed.

"I knew Paulina was a bitch but this is an all time low! I can't believe she resorted to stealing, breaking and entering and kidnapping!..."Sam growled.

"I just can't believe she would up and just capture Danny out in the blue….I know she's a crazy fan girl but I can't believe she's deluded enough not to see what's in front of her...'Dani said.

"Believe it! Paulina's delusional and living in fairytale land! She even flat out said that Danny didn't even have a choice in being with her…."Sam shouted.

"What did she mean by that?...'Dani asked to the goth girl.

"Who knows! It's probably just her being her usual, bratty, obsessive self...'Sam said harshly.

Ember however had different thoughts….She was still surprised Paulina would act so impulsively, and she still recalled her last words That she had a " _date with destiny"._..obsessed or not, she seemed confident that she could get Danny to fall in love her anyway.

But why?

Suddenly Ember thought of something, but she thought it was a bit farfetched.

" _Could it be? Was it her?.._.'Ember thought to herself but she couldn't afford to jump to conclusions now.

"Hey..uh...Danielle...'Ember asked the younger ghoul who turned to her.

"You said it was this morning you noticed that stuff was missing?..."Ember asked and flinched when Dani nodded.

"But you saw them, like yesterday, am I right?..."She asked and flinched when she saw another nod.

"Oh man...Oh man...Oh man!..."Ember said in a panic as all the pieces were starting to fall in place.

"W-What?..."Dani asked to the ghostly pop princess who gave her a distress look.

"She has the arrows!...'Ember exclaimed.

" **What?**..."Sam said in shock.

"Cupid was kidnapped last night and Paulina has Fenton weapons and seemed so confident that she could make Danny love her….Call me crazy but I think there is a connection..."Ember explained to the goth who suddenly look more pale than usual.

"T-There is just no way….Paulina might be a bitch but do you really think she's capable of kidnapping the spirit of love?...'Sam asked to the ghostly idol.

"She managed to knock both of us out and capture Danny, I wouldn't put it past her..."Ember said seriously.

"Oh no...On my gosh….We gotta stop her...'Sam said feeling all kinds of worry for her ex boyfriend and best friend.

She might have hated Paulina, but the school princess made it no secret her _"_ _feelings"_ for the ghostly boy, even before the big discovery, Sam was unfortunate enough to hear some of Paulina's more vulgar comments about her friend and her desire's for him.

Sam knew Danny was in very real trouble if Paulina managed to strike him with one of those arrows.

"We got to stop her..."She said to Dani who still looked anxious.

"Yeah, no kidding...but we have to find them..."Ember said firmly surprising both girls.

"Wait...What do you mean _"_ _we"_? You mean you're going to help us?..."Sam asked in disbelief.

It was one thing for Ember to give them a warning but now she was actively offering to help rescue Danny….

Ember blinked in surprised, but realized they were probably still wary of her...and to be honest, she was a little surprised herself for even offering.

She was basically offering to help save the one she once called an enemy for no benefit for herself….Maybe it seemed a bit much but...but...but she couldn't stand the thought of Paulina completely controlling Danny and forcing him into loving her.

"Yeah..."Was all the ghostly diva said, not daring to look at the goth who was still eying her.

"Why?..."Sam asked in a suspicious tone, no matter what, Ember was a ghost she and Danny fought many times and she was known to be very tricky.

Why would she offer to help them out?

"Look, I don't know why but Clockwork told me that apparently only I have the power to save him or something..."Ember told them with her arms crossed.

"What? What do you mean by " _power"_?..."Sam asked and Dani looked equally confused.

"I don't know alright...He didn't elaborate but we won't accomplish anything just standing here and chatting, we have a crazy bitch to stop and save the guy we both-…."Ember suddenly stopped talking and looked like she was surprised as well.

" _What? "The guy we both"...What?..."_ Sam thought in confusion. Sam only stared at her in disbelief, technically Ember was the enemy...but if Clockwork said that she could hep save Danny…..And it almost seemed like she _wanted_ to help save him.

" _Could she actually..."_ Sam thought in disbelief, was it possible that...that Ember grew to care for Danny as well….Could it be that she _likes_ him now?

Sighing, like it or not, she knew that she and Dani needed all the help they could get for this fight, Paulina just managed to surprise them and capture two powerful ghosts all on her own.

She was trouble and there only hope to save Danny was to work together.

"Alright...I guess we don't have a choice but I still don't trust you Ember..."Sam said with her arms crossed.

"You guys don't have to trust me...Just fight with me...'She said before extending her hand to the goth.

Sam could only stare for a moment, before smiling and taking the ghosts hand in a quick shake.

There was no turning back now

* * *

Paulina was in a very happy mood as she drove her expensive pink car far away from Casper High and smiled at the little cylindrical device in her cup holder. Inside held her most precious treasure and after today he would finally be all hers.

" _I gotta take Danny some place where we can be alone, I can't risk that goth bitch and that ghost whore finding us and ruining everything..._ "Paulina thought as she brainstormed alternatives.

She was originally going to get Danny when he was all alone but she saw him with the goth and that has-been singer and she felt so much anger at the sight of it...even worse when Ember was starting to tell them about the arrows.

She had no choice but act then and there. Whether he liked it or not, Danny was hers.

She had all she needed, her prisoner that was safely locked in her room, her precious arrows that were safely in her trunk and her beloved that was safely inside the Fenton Thermos.

All that was left was to find a safe hiding spot.

" _I can't go back home, that's the first place they would look for me...I need to find someplace they wouldn't think to look for me..._ "She thought, trying to think of another hiding place.

Suddenly, she recalled that her daddy made an an awesome mountain chalet for her at Mount Amity, just a few months ago and it was just 30 miles outside the city. She remembered throwing a huge bash to _"_ _break the new place in"_ just a few months back and she hasn't been there since.

It would be perfect! It was large, far away from Amity Park and she knew the goth and the ghost wouldn't be able to find them there. It was the perfect hiding spot for her and her beloved to...accept their fate together.

" _I can't believe all they made me do today...but it will be worth it..._ "She thought to herself before letting out a tired sigh.

All she wanted was to be happy with her one true love and start their happy life together, was that really so much to ask?

Shaking her head, she stepped on it and was soon on her way to Mount Amity, feeling more determined than ever with her prize and her fate with her beloved was literally in her clutches.

* * *

Back in Amity Park, Sam, Ember and Dani were flying as they tried to find Paulina and get Danny back. Danielle was carrying Sam while Ember was flying close by.

"We have to find that bitch and get Danny back...Do you guys have any idea where she could have gone? I don't think she would go straight home..."Ember said to her temporary partners.

"That's the last place she would go...Knowing her, she's probably already out of the city as we know it...'Sam said in frustration, feeling more and more concerned for her friend.

She didn't want to think about all the foul things that crazy bitch would do to him if she managed to strike him with one of those dammed arrows.

"This isn't helping at all...Sam, you and Paulina go to class together, do you think you have any idea where she might have gone?..."Dani asked to the goth she was carrying.

"No..."Sam said in frustration, feeling upset of all the times she filtered out Paulina's bragging about herself.

However, she recalled a half-forgotten memory...as in something she chose to forget but was now very useful to her.

"W-Wait...I..I remember one time my parents came home from the country club...I remember them telling me that Paulina's dad gave her some fancy chalet as a gift just a few months back and I remember Paulina bragging about it for three weeks straight…."Sam said, trying hard to recall those details.

"A chalet?...Where?...'Ember demanded.

"I'm thinking...I...I think it was suppose to be at...at Mount Amity…."Sam said unsure.

"You think?!..."Ember shouted.

"I'm sorry but I usually try not to think about anything that has to do with that pink parasite!...'Sam snapped back.

"Will you two quit it!…" Dani shouted at both girls who were still finding it hard to work peacefully.

" _When did I become the mature one?._..'Dani thought sarcastically before turning back to Sam.

"Are you sure it's at Mount Amity?..."Dani asked to Sam who nodded.

"Positive, I remember that Paulina said it's suppose to have _"_ _an amazing view"_ of a lake..."She said in a sarcastic voice.

"It's our only lead, I guess..."Ember said, feeling more optimistic that they finally had a place to go.

"To Mount Amity..."Dani exclaimed before flying even faster, with Ember in tow.

" _Don't worry Danny...We're coming..."_ All three girls thought in sync as they flew to their destination to save him.

* * *

 _Elsewhere_

 _Unknown location_

Danny groaned and was stirring a bit as he regained consciousness.

"Uh….What happened?..."He muttered as he tried to get up, only to see his hands and feet were all tied up. Now fully awake, he saw that he was in what looked to be a hotel room and he was tied to a bed.

"What the hell?..."He thought in confusion, wasting no time, he tried to go intangible only to see his powers had no effect.

" _ **What the-?**_!...'He said as he soon realized he was tied with the Fenton Ghost Fisher.

He tried once more, struggling against the bidding for all his worth but nothing! Soon memories flooded back and he remembered what happened. He was talking to Ember and Sam about some oncoming danger and then Paulina sucked him inside a thermos.

He couldn't believe that he let himself get caught so easily...and how did she even get it in the first place?

"Oh...I see you finally woke up, darling..."Danny looked to see Paulina casually walk toward him, wearing a confident grin on her face.

"Don't call me that! Let me go Paulina..."He demanded but the demented girl still looked unfazed.

"Now darling, I don't approve of that tone..."She said wagging her finger at him like he was some child.

"I'm serious Paulina! Let me go now and just maybe I won't bring this to the cops!..."He shouted at her.

"You look so cute when you try and sound tough..."Paulina giggled a bit, though Danny could see the smugness in her eyes.

He had a really bad feeling about this.

"I said let me go! And what did you do to Sam and Ember?!...'He demanded and noticed her smile dropped at the mention of those names.

"That's not important..."Paulina said harshly.

"What did you do to them?! Did you hurt them!? And why did you kidnap me?!...'Danny shouted at her.

"I said forget about them Danny! You and I are finally together and I didn't kidnap you! I saved you! I'm not going to let Manson or Ember steal you away from me again..."Paulina said possessively.

"I am not your property Paulina! Let me go!…." Danny yelled as he tried to free himself once more, with no success.

However he heard Paulina out a chuckle, as if he said a joke, but Danny grew more uneasy at her laughter. Once she calmed down, Paulina was staring directly into his eyes.

"Oh Danny...Stop fighting it….You spent all of freshman year wishing to be with me...and now today I will make that wish come true..."Paulina said happily, only for Danny's left eye to twitch a bit.

"Freshman year was two years ago Paulina! Thing change! I changed! I don't like you anymore! If anything, I hate you for what you just did and for harassing me for almost 6 months straight! Released me now!...He shouted, fed up with all the shit she's put him through these last few months, all in the name of her so called _"_ _love"_ for him.

"Oh don't worry, I will...only after you accept your love for me..."Paulina said with a crazy look in her eyes and Danny suddenly realized she was now on top of him, and was straddling him.

"I'll never love you Paulina! And get off me!..."He demanded, not liking this one bit.

"Oh, Danny...Danny...Danny….You'll love me...Be sure of that…."Paulina said as she leaned in for a kiss.

"Don't you dare!…."Danny said as he tried to move his head away from her, only for Paulina to grab him and keep him in place.

Paulina just giggled and soon started kissing him all over his face, enjoying the actions very much. Paulina savored the feelings she was experience kissing his lips, cheeks, neck and forehead repetitively and feeling his muscles under his shirt.

All the while Danny just wanted to scream and make this end!

"Stop it! I mean it!..."He shouted in between Paulina's kiss attack, which she ignored.

" _Mmmmmm…_."She moaned in delight as she deepen the kiss and rubbed herself against the man of her dreams. His lips were even softer than she imagined and she felt so much pleasure and energy from this.

Paulina just kept kissing him until every inch of his face was covered with her over priced lip gloss. She savored the taste of his lips, they were soft and addictive, and she wanted more.

She stopped for a moment to look at her beloved who was sending her a glare. Danny's entire face was red at this point, from either anger or embarrassment she didn't know, it was almost comical with the kiss marks on his face.

She looked at him and felt that same lust from before, glaring or not, Danny still looked so hot.

"I hate you"...Danny said in a cold voice  
"You'll love me soon enough"...Paulina said confidently. She soon went back to kissing him and Danny was not enjoying it at all.

 _"I-I said st-wlop_...'Danny barely muffled out but was silence by her tongue invading his mouth.

Danny could almost scream at this point, feeling so much anger, indignation and disgust as Paulina explored every inch of his mouth like she was claiming it as her own. He tried to shake free but he couldn't move for the life of him.

After almost full minute, Paulina finally parted and had a satisfied smirk on her face.

"Now that wasn't so bad, was it darling?.."She said in a sweet tone of voice.

She was however taken back when she felt Danny spit at her cheek. Blinking a bit and feeling so much anger, she saw Danny just giving her a dirty, angry glare.

"That wasn't nice darling...'She hissed in a warning tone.

"It's not suppose to!...'He said sarcastically, feeling so angry and humiliated at this point.

Paulina growled and slapped him in rage only to realize what she just did.

"Oh my gosh...Look what you made me do"...Paulina said in shock of her actions.

"You're pathetic"...Danny said coldly, only to flinch as Paulina kissed the spot where she hit him.

He couldn't believe her lack of respect and boundaries. She kidnapped him, tied him up and was practically molesting him. He felt so dirty and violated as she kissed him. It was almost like she was taunting him, it was like she was branding him as her property for crying out loud!

It was absolutely nothing like the kisses he had with Sam or even the passionate embrace Ember gave him, even if it was one sided, Ember at least didn't tongue him without his consent

"It's too bad we didn't get to spend Valentine's day together but there is always next year...and we'll have plenty of time together till then and I forgive you for the mistake you made last night with that ghost bitch Ember..."Paulina said to him and Danny only stared at her in disbelief.

'Do not call her a bitch!..."Danny yelled at the demented girl that was still on top of him. Paulina frowned at how quick he defended her.

"Oh please, I saw the entire thing and Cupid said what you had was fake..."She said coldly.

"You spied on us?!…."Danny exclaimed, though he shouldn't really be surprised at this point.

"I was just walking by...Though I still can't believe you chose to spend time with her instead of me..."Paulina accused and Danny growled at her.

"Fake or not, the reason I chose Ember is because, unlike you, she's not a crazy bitch who doesn't care about my feelings..."Danny shouted at the girl who looked offended.

" What are you talking about, of course I care about your feelings Danny"...Paulina asked in confusion.

"No you don't! Paulina, you don't even love me, you're just obsessed with me! If you cared about me as much as you think you do, you wouldn't have done any of this! You wouldn't have captured me, you would't have tied me up and you wouldn't have attacked Sam and Ember"...Danny yelled

"You're still on about those bitches"...Paulina said annoyed

"They are not bitches!..."...Danny shouted once more.

" Like it or not Danny, you are mine, you will realize we are meant to be and once that happens you and I will get married and live happily ever after..."Paulina said as she kissed his cheek, earning another growl from the halfa.

 _"Fucking crazy bitch"._..Danny hissed as he now knew it was pointless to talk to her.

"Since this is a happy day...I'll let it slide...Since this will be there start of our new lives..."Paulina said happily and Danny could only stare at her in disbelief.

"You can't force me to love you!..."Danny shouted at her, only to be silence when Paulina finally got off him and walked to the other side of the room to pick something up.

He saw her bring a pink shopping bag and was digging inside of it.

"Oh...Can't I?…" She said as she presented him what looked to be a pink arrow...a familiar pink arrow.

It was one of _Cupid's_ Arrow.

" _OH NO!..._ "Danny thought in a panic.

Where did you get that?!",,,Danny demanded to the Hispanic beauty queen who shrugged.

"I picked it up last night..."Paulina said casually as she got closer to the half ghost boy who was looking more and more worried as he realized the implications.

"Just sit back and relax and pretty soon he can start on some real kissing ghost boy..."Paulina purred as she placed her hands on her tools.

" _Shit!..."_ was all that came to Danny's mind as he saw Paulina prepare Cupid's small bow and arrow and was now aiming at him.

Danny noticed that the arrows were now radiating a red aura around them, that was also surrounding Paulina as well.

"W-What the?...'Danny thought briefly before his stomach dropped.

"Ready...aim...fire..."She shouted as the pink arrow suddenly entered Danny.

"No! No no no no no no no!...'He shouted as he saw the arrow slowly enter his body and he could start to feel the effects.

Danny screamed and tried to resist the spells effect on him but his eyes soon started to glowed pink and Paulina now knew he was finally all hers..

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Cupid's Wrath_

 _ **Love is a curse**_

* * *

 _ **A/N:**_ That's it for now, I have a lot of homework and I don't know when I'll update again, so please me patient with me.

 **REPLIES** to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:

 **wiseguy2415** : Don't worry, I'm still working on that as I type this :)

 **Invader Johnny** : Hope this chapter's team up is suffice.

 **Zachary Gilmore:** Thank you once again.

 **Winter Arctica** : I'm proud of her too, shows how much she's come along since the start of the story.

 **FeMorgenstern11:** Thank you and I'm very pleased to do this.

 **Memmek10k** : Well, Paulina mostly just got lucky, as you recall the others underestimated her and didn't expect her to be armed...also she just got a lucky shot.

 _ **Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review**_


	15. Love is a curse

**Disclaimer** : I still don't own Danny Phantom. It's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and it always will be. I am just one of the many fans out there…

* * *

 **Cupid's Wrath**

 _ **Chapter 15: Love is a curse**_

 _Approximately 15 minutes earlier_

 _(When Danny had just woken up)_

Mount Amity was considered a local tourist attraction to the citizens of Amity Park. It was a large, majestic mountain that had numerous rivers, lakes, and a vast forest that was several acres long and was surrounding the entire area. It was considered a true beauty of nature and it was the idea place to go camping….or for a fugitive to hide from justice.

Ember, Dani and Sam had finally arrived to vast mountain and were searching high in the skies for Paulina's chalet so they could rescue Danny.

During the entire time, Sam and Ember were not talking and Dani didn't like the silence...and she was still wondering about this entire situation that happened last night between the ghostly pop princess and her brother.

"Uh...Excuse me, Ember?..."Dani asked shyly to the azure haired ghost.

"What?..."She said to the little halfa girl.

"Could you please tell me what happened between you and my brother?...'She asked and Ember flinched.

" _Why does she have to bring that up?..._ 'Ember thought in dismay but kept an air of indifference.

"Now is not the time for that..."She said stubbornly.

"Oh come on!...I know whatever happened last night is a part of all of this but Danny wouldn't talk..."Dani persisted but Ember wasn't listening.

"I said that now's not the time for it...We have to save your brother from that psycho fan girl of his..." Ember hissed back to the younger ghoul.

"I'm still surprised that you're helping us right now?..."Sam said to the ghostly pop princess.

Ember blinked and was getting very fed up with Sam's distrust….Sure, maybe she and the goth were still technically enemies but they had a truce right now….

"Oh come on! Is it really that shocking that I actually decide to do something decent?...'Ember asked rhetorically and got angry when she saw Sam nod her head.

'Well, what about you?!..."Ember shot back.

"What about me?..."Sam asked in a confused tone of voice.

"I thought you and Danny broke up...Why are you still going out of your way to help him now?...'Ember asked. Sure, it might sound like a weak comeback, but Ember was actually very curious.

She knew for a fact that Sam was Danny's ex-girlfriend, yet during the entire trip Ember could see the same kind of concern she always had for the half ghost Phantom even though he was an ex.

"Because he's my friend…"Sam answered as if it was obvious but she blinked when she saw the confused look on Ember's face.

" _What's with her?...'_ The goth thought in confusion.

"But...You guys broke up….but you're still hanging out together and...and you don't hate his guts?..."Ember asked to the goth and Sam gave her an incredulous look.

It was almost like the idea of being friends with an ex was foreign to Ember.

"I could _never_ hate Danny..."Sam said without a moments hesitation.

"He's been my best friend for years now...We grew up together and have been through so much...I can't stand the thought of losing him….Even if we didn't work out as a couple, our friendship is still very precious to me…."Sam said softly.

"I know we didn't work out but I'm okay with that….Platonic love or not, I'll always care about him even if we never get back together, it's better for the both of us and I rather he be happy with someone who's actually worth it….and is definitely not a psychotic spoiled brat with an ego the size of the Ghost Zone..."Sam said determined.

Ember was momentarily stun by Sam's words. Ember might not be the most _"_ _in touch with her feelings girl_ ", but she could tell when someone was being sincere or if they were spouting nonsense. To her surprise, it seemed Sam really meant what she said, there was no hint of an ulterior motive or a subconscious desire to get back with him...Sam truly seemed to care about Danny without all that romantic stuff….

" _She….She really does care about him, doesn't she…._ "The ghostly diva thought.

Ember didn't know how to view it...She genuinely hated all her ex boyfriends...but then again, she was never childhood friends with them to start with.

Ember then decided to stop talking but Dani kept pestering her for information on what went down with Danny….but Ember was giving the silent treatment and Dani was upset with being ignored.

"You're just like Danny, you know that! I don't know what happened between the two of you but I know it was something really bad by how miserable Danny's been since them...He's so stubborn…. he's too upset and angry to tell me!...'Dani said annoyed and Ember almost stopped dead in her tracks.

Did she really here that right?

"W-What is it?!...'Sam demanded but was shock to see the bewildered expression on Ember's face.

"What did you just say?...'Ember demanded to the younger ghoul.

"I said that Danny is acting upset and angry because of what happened last night...'Dani repeated, not sure about Ember's reaction.

" _Upset?….I get angry, for what Cupid did….but he was upset?...'_ Ember thought in amazement.

What did that even mean?

Sam however broke Ember out of her thoughts/.

"In case you two forgot, we got a rescue to do...Danielle, I'll tell you what happen after we save Danny from the world's biggest brat, but for now let's keep looking..."Sam shouted, snapping the two girls out of it.

During the rest of the flight, Ember couldn't stop thinking about Dani's words and her mind went back to her date. She couldn't explain any of it, but her mind were stuck on what Danny told her before Cupid dropped in.

" _I don't think you need to force people to like your music.." She recalled him saying._

" _What? You like my songs?…:She remember asking in shock._

" _You're a good singer...The only thing I can't accept is the brainwashing….He said to her with that smile of his._

Ember didn't know why, but those words struck her for some reason.

" _You're a good singer...The only thing I can't accept is the brainwashing….His voice kept echoing in her mind._

" _You're a good singer"_

" _You're a good singer"_

" _You're a good singer"_

" _You're a good singer"_

" _W-What's happening to me?.._."Ember thought as she felt a strange rush all over her, the kind she only got when she had a lot of people chanting her name...but why?

And for some reason, she felt her hair raise a few feet.

'Wow...What are you doing Ember?...'Sam asked but was met with silence from the ghostly woman.

Ember didn't know how to answer her. She didn't know what was happening to her. Ever since the spell was cast, she's been getting these little power boosts and she couldn't explain any of it...She figured it might have been some weird side effect but she also knew that the spell was lifted but for some reason she was getting an increase of power now for some reason…

The memory of Phantom's words were having some kind of effect on her.

" _You're a good singer"_

She couldn't explain it, but she briefly visualized his smiling face once more and felt a strange sensation once more….but she didn't have time to waste worrying about it.

She had to save Danny before it was too late.

* * *

The three girls spent the next 10 minutes searching for Paulina's chalet but Mount Amity was a big place, even by flying. They had already searched the entire east side of the forest and were now searching west.

"Do you guys see anything?..."Dani asked to her partners.

"Nothing! We gotta find that place..."Sam said in agitation.

"You said that this place was suppose to have a view of the lake...I don't see any lakes around here...'Ember said in annoyance, though she felt more worried.

She was worried they might be too late...She didn't want to think about the kind of things Paulina might try to do to Danny with him under her spell.

She couldn't explain it at all but she wanted to make sure that Danny was safe...and to rip Paulina's head off for all that she's done.

" _That girl won't stay pretty after I'm done with her..._ 'Ember thought angrily as she briefly imagined smashing Paulina's supposedly pretty face in.

"Wait…I think I see it..."Dani shouted.

"Where?..."Both older girls asked loudly.

"There..."Dani pointed North and Sam and Ember soon saw a small lake just a few miles away...and they also saw a large chalet that was up one of the hills.

It was three stories large and it looked like it had several levels….and it was pink!

"Do you think it's Paulina?...'Dani asked.

"Without a doubt...Who else would own a pink mountain chalet?!...'Sam said sarcastically, expressing her open disgust with the color.

"I see a car at the entrance...She's here!..."Ember shouted and prepared her guitar just in case.

"Let's go knock some heads..."Ember said to her partners with Sam giving a nod.

"You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this..."Sam said evenly.

No matter what, Paulina was going down.

* * *

 ** _Present time_**

 ** _Master bedroom, Paulina's chalet._**

Paulina smirked as she witness the magical arrow enter her beloved, she watched some kind of red aura surround him and she knew the spell was taking effect. For a few minutes, she had to watch him struggle and spazz around but she knew there was no escape from it.

"Just stop fighting it Danny….You are all mine now...'She said as she witness him still trying to resist the spell's effects.

" _No...No...I-I gotta fight it...I can't..._ "Danny thought as he tried to fight the effects of the arrows.

However , he soon found his mind becoming cloudy and visions of Paulina forced there way into his mind as he felt his heart starting to accelerate each passing second.

"N-No...I-I can't..."He screamed internally as he felt the spell starting to get to him.

After a few more minutes, Paulina was losing patience with his resistance.

" _What's taking so long?…._ She thought impatiently, she wanted her man's love and she wanted it right now!

After a few more seconds, Paulina walked to the side of the bed and was right next to her beloved who, while still tied up, had finally stopped struggling.

"How are you feeling baby?..."Paulina asked in a soft voice to the tied up boy.

"I….I feel...strange….beauti-...No!..."He growled and struggled a little more and Paulina was smirking as she knew he was going under.

" _I...I...gotta stop it...Sh-She is a stalker! She kidnapped me! She….She...She's so gorgeous…_."He thought as he finally stopped moving around and just stared at his captor

His normally glowing green eyes now had a pink tint and were staring at her, admiring every detail of her visage.

" _Beautiful..."_ He thought blissfully.

Suddenly a smile was on Danny's face as feelings he hadn't felt since early Freshman year came back in full force and he felt his heart vibrating as he stared at the beautiful girl before him.

Why was he so upset earlier? This was the girl he wanted since he first laid his eyes on earth during 9th grade. This was the girl he spent months admiring from a far and dreaming of the day he would make her " _Paulina Fenton"_...and she was smiling at him!

Paulina really was so beautiful, with her long, shiny, wavy black hair, her perfect tanned skin, her sparkling teal eyes and her flawless and figure…Man, no wonder she was deemed the hottest girl in school. He was just grinning stupidly as he admired the girl who was looking at him with nothing but desire in her eyes.

Paulina quickly noticed his smiling and leaned closer to the ghost boy of her dreams who seemed to react positively to her presence now.

"Danny darling?..."She asked in the sweetest voice she could muster.

"I forgot how beautiful you are…."He said in a love sick trance and Paulina felt a surge of triumph.

"YES!..."She cheered internally as she quickly embraced the tied up boy who enjoyed her closeness, despite the fact that he was still restrained.

"Paulina...Oh...You're so pretty..."Danny said in a daze.

"Yes I am..."Paulina agreed happily…. _"_ _Oh...This is too good to be true..."_ She thought happily and was mentally doing a victory dance.

As she was now straddling her beloved once more, she leaned in a bit with her lips puckered slightly. She was however taken back by how quick Danny closed the distance between him.

Her ghost boy was kissing her back now!

" _He...He….OH, GHOST BOY!..._ "Paulina internally cheered and enjoyed the first mutual kiss she was experiencing with her beloved.

After almost a full minute of passionate lip locking, they finally parted and Paulina...for once in her life was lost for words.

" _Wow..._ "Was all that came to her mind as she blushed and felt tingly all over after what she just experienced….she couldn't help but giggle like a school girl and she saw the way he was looking at her.

She was just so happy that they were finally together.

"I love you Paulina...'Danny said to her, still in his hypnotized state and Paulina could almost shed tears of joy.

He was finally all hers.

"I love you too Danny...'She said before giving him another kiss.

Once done, Paulina went to undo his bidding from the bed she tied him to.

Unknown to Paulina, Danny was still a bit in a confused haze...though he could feel his desires for the Hispanic beauty increase each passing second.

" _Oh...She's gorgeous...and she said she loves me…."_ He thought in a happy daze...only for something to change inside him.

Danny didn't know why but..it was almost like a large part of him was loving all of this...but a smaller part was...he didn't know what it was.

He was brought out of that when he heard her voice.

"So darling, I was thinking that maybe-...Paulina was cut off when Danny, now free, pulled her closer and gave her a passionate kiss that nearly had her dipping back.

" _Oh...Danny…."_ She purred as she kissed him back and gave him access to her mouth. Usually Paulina would want a part of the action but she felt so much pleasure, she chose to sit back and let Danny do all the work.

Once he was done, Paulina only stared at him, feeling a mixture of pleasure, satisfaction and thrills.

"Danny…."Paulina said.

"Yes?..."He asked her.

"You remember the time you asked me to become " _Paulina Fenton"_?..."She asked and smiled when she saw him nod.

"Well, this is my reply..."She said before she lunged at him and pushed him to the wall and started feeling him up a bit as she kissed him.

" _Mmmmmmm….Oh yes…_.She moaned in delight as she and her beloved did the tongue tango.

As they kept kissing, Paulina felt so much lust and desire building up in her. This is all she's been wanting for almost two years now. She was making out with the ghost boy and it was even better than she imagined.

She was french kissing him and beginning to grind against him and she could tell he was enjoying it now...but it wasn't enough for her.

She wanted more.

After almost 5 minutes of intense making out, Paulina separated from her beloved.

"You liked that didn't you?..."She asked flirtatiously and was thrilled to see him nod.

"Then you are definitely going to love this..."She teased as she quickly pushed Danny onto the bed and was kissing him once more…She was on top of him as she was kissing and biting his neck while her hands explored his well-tone body under his suit.

Danny couldn't believe this was happening, he was making out with Paulina Sanchez on a bed and he could feel so hot right now.

" _Paulina…._ "He thought blissfully….but his eyes widened when he sensed Paulina hands inching closer to a rather _private_ area of his.

Thing were getting very intense and Danny could sense Paulina wasn't going to be satisfied with _just_ kissing, judging by the way her hands were crawling down.

" _P-P-Paulina…_.."He stuttered out, not sure how to take all this.

He constantly had fantasies about this during freshman year but he couldn't believe it was actually happening…..but he wasn't sure if he was ready for this yet….

He couldn't explain it really...His heart, his hormones and his body was okay with this...but something else wasn't so sure.

Paulina however failed to notice the hesitance in his tone.

"Just sit back and relax, darling?...'She winked as she took the top of his suit off and was working on taking her own top off.

She felt such a wild, animalistic, rush of passion and desire as she admired her soon to be lover's perfect torso and looked at the pants that were the only obstacle left between her and her prize.

" _Mine..._ "She thought as she reached down. Paulina was about to take his pants off and fulfill her destiny when she suddenly heard a loud explosion from outside.

"What the hell?...'Paulina screamed, feeling angry that her intimacy with her beloved was being disturbed.

Paulina quickly ran to the window and gasped when she was the front entrance was destroyed and she could see the goth, the ghost whore and one of her beloved's sisters running inside.

" _How did they find me?.._."Paulina thought in a panic...only to calm down when she remembered she finally hit Danny with an arrow.

They were too late...He was all hers now.

Turning around, she saw her beloved still gazing at her with those pink eyes of his...He was still under her spell and she had an endless supply of arrows that would last a lifetime.

"Darling, it seemed we have some unwelcome visitors, why don't you get rid of them and once your done...We can go back to what we were doing...Paulina ordered in a seductive tone and smirked when she saw Danny about to go.

"Yes darling..."Danny said as he put his top back on

"Oh! He called me " _darling".._.aw...'Paulina said in a lovey-dovey tone.

* * *

 ** _Downstairs_**

The three girls had just busted open and were finally inside the chalet.

"Couldn't we have just used intangibility?..."Dani asked to the older girls.

"Who cares! At least the debris makes this a little less of an eyesore..."Sam said as she looked at Paulina's girly and over priced decor.

"Come out right now Paulina and we might go easy on you!…."Ember shouted, though she mentally crossed her fingers.

"My….my….You three do realize you're all trespassing, right?..."They heard and looked up to see Paulina at the top of the stairs with an arrogant look on her face.

" _ **PAULINA**_! Release Danny now! Give it up, you're clearly out numbered!…."Sam shouted as she pointed her own Fenton wrist ray at her enemy while Dani's was preparing a blast and Ember gripped her guitar in anticipation

"Maybe….but you three are _way_ outmatched…"She said smugly.

" _Oh darling~._.."Paulina said in a sing song voice and the three girls just barely managed to dodge a green ghost ray,

" _ **What th-.**_.."All three screamed, only to turned around to see Danny with his hands glowing and his eyes were bright pink…..like he was under a spell.

"Stay away from my darling…."He said as if he was in a trance.

"Oh no! We're too late!…."Sam said in dismay.

"No!..."Ember shouted, feeling so angry and upset right now.

This just couldn't be.

"Big brother…."Dani gasped in disbelief.

They were too late.

"Believe it baby! Danny is all mine now...Darling, tell them just how much you love me and get rid of them..."Paulina ordered...but was surprised to see Danny still frozen in place.

"HELLO! Danny! You're _beautiful_ and loving _girlfriend_ just asked you to do something!…."Paulina said impatiently but Danny was still in a statue like state.

Ember, Dani and Sam were confused as well….It was almost like Danny was scared stiff...but Sam could almost see that his eyes were on Ember.

"What?..."Sam mouthed.

" _ **Danny!**_ …."Paulina shouted once more but everyone one was shocked to see what happened next.

"S-Sam...D-D-Dani...EMBER! _ **…**_ _ **.HELP**_!…."Danny pleaded desperately, shocking all the other females in the room.

"NO!..."Paulina growled and quickly threw another arrow at him.

"NO!..."Ember yelled as she flew fast to get Danny out of range but was too late as she witness the glowing red arrow enter him and Danny dropped to the ground.

" _ **Ahh!.**_..'Danny screamed as a red aura surrounded him, changing his pink eyes to deep red.

"What's happening to him?..."Ember asked in a panic as she got closer him and tried to do something...anything to snap him out of it.

However Danny soon stopped struggling and got back up and all three girls were shock to see the look in his eyes….it was vacant and as if he lacked any emotions.

"Darling...Get rid of them...Paulina ordered once more.

"Yes….darling…."He said with no emotion as he charged up and started blasting at his ex girlfriend, his little sister and the one he once called his enemy.

Danny started shooting at them and even used duplication and ordered one of his clones to guard Paulina.

Ember's eyes widened as she saw the way Danny was attacking him….It was like he was a machine being put on auto-pilot or something.

Ember felt her stomach drop and her heart sink to realize that that was exactly what he was now...a machine...a toy that was now completely controlled by Paulina.

"No….No...No...I can't let this happen..."Ember shouted as she lunged at the white haired ghost boy.

Needless to say….this was one battle they were never going to forget.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Cupid's Wrath_

 _ **The final battle**_

* * *

 **A/N:** For those with weak stomachs, sorry for what you had to watch there...what Paulina was doing was wrong on many levels….thankfully the girls made it on time.

Also sorry about yet another cliffhanger but I promise that the next chapter will make up for it. I am looking forward for next chapter as much as you all, I can't spoil anything but I promise it will be worth the wait.

 **REPLIES to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:**

 **DannyRangerPhantom** : Sorry but I can promise there will be a lot of action next chapter.

 **Zachary Gilmore:** I couldn't have said it any better myself ;)

 **Wiseguy2415** : Yeah, no kidding.

 **Invader Johnny:** Very nice observation….

 **Memmek10k:** No problem-o

 **Guest:** No, why?

 **FeMorgenstern11:** Believe it, she's as bad as Vlad was. Or at least that my perception of her.

 **Awesomesauce** : We'll see

 **For the love of Frisk:** Thank you for all that, and I promise next chapter will be awesome as well.

 _ **Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review**_


	16. The Final Battle

**Disclaimer** : I still don't own Danny Phantom. It's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and it always will be. I am just one of the many fans out there…

* * *

 **Cupid's Wrath**

 _ **Chapter 16: The final Battle**_

Ember could only stare in disbelief at what was happening. Whatever those arrows were doing to Danny was unreal.

"Chill out baby pop….'Ember shouted as she tried to dodge each of Danny's attack but he was relentless.

"If you say so..."He said dryly as he sent numerous ice beams at them, nearly impaling Sam had Dani not moved her in time.

" _ **Woah!**_ ….DANNY!..."Sam shouted as she just couldn't believe she was actually in a full fledged fight against best friend and former boyfriend.

" _I...I can't...I can't lose you like this..."_ Sam thought determined as she barely managed to avoid another ghost ray.

She was not the only one thinking this, Ember was doing all she could to fight Danny without doing any permanent damage...but things were different now.

She had dueled with Phantom many, many times before but it was never like this. Danny was not only attacking her but also Sam and Dani as well. It was as if he couldn't recognize who any of them were but what troubled Ember the most was the expression on his face...

It lacked any emotion at all….It was like he was a machine and he only talked or moved when Paulina told him to.

" _Danny…_ _"_ Ember thought as she felt some pity for the boy that was being controlled by Paulina.

Speaking of the witch, one of Danny's clones was protecting her while the real deal was attacking them….and Ember knew that this was not going to be like all the other fights.

This time Danny was aiming to _kill_ ….

"Heads up!..."Sam shouted as she just barely managed to dodge a ghost ray while Dani was trying to block her brother's attack.

"Snap out of it Danny! This isn't you!…."The younger halfa shouted while she barely managed to avoid a sucker punch.

"My darling said this is me..."He said in a monotone voice as he kept attacking the female hybrid, the goth and the ghostly songstress.

"Snap out of it Danny!…."The goth girl shouted as she blasted a few rays at Danny who easily dodged them and would have knocked her out had Ember not move Sam out of the way.

" _ **Woah**_ ….Uh...thanks...'Sam said awkwardly to Ember before Danny shot an ice ray at them.

'Watch out...'Ember shouted as she shoved Sam aside and used her pyrokenisis to melt the ice that surrounded her.

"You okay?...'Sam asked and Ember gave her a quick nod before jumping back in the fight.

"You three might as well give up, you're all nothing compared to my man…."Paulina said as she snuggled to the copy guarding her who only stood there with his red- emotionless eyes.

"Just wait until I get my hands on you…"Danielle growled and Paulina smirked a bit.

"Oh Danielle….I guess since you're going to be my sister-in-law, I could ask Danny darling to spare you so long as you surrender right now..."Paulina said as she still clung to the clone.

"NEVER IN A MILLION YEARS! I'M GONNA MAKE YOU PAY FOR TURNING MY BIG BROTHER INTO A ZOMBIE!…."Danielle shouted at the top of her lungs, completely angry and disgusted with Paulina's arrogance and obsession.

She couldn't really explain it but it brought back a lot of memories of Vlad...but now was not the time to think about that.

"Whatever...Don't say I didn't try to show you some leeway…."Paulina said carelessly while she continued to watch the battle from a safe distance...which was in her beloved's arms.

As much as Dani hated to admit it, Danny was the stronger one of the two and he had way more experience fighting. Ember wasn't fairing any better, the three girls were simultaneously trying to get Paulina and figure out how to undo the effect of the arrows and at the same time avoid the rampaging attack by the one boy that was important to each of them in very different ways.

Ember knew that they would never get anything done just dodging and aimlessly attacking Danny, they needed some strategies or something.

Not thinking twice, she quickly used her guitar at it's strongest setting and sent a blast that sent Danny flying a few yards.

" _ **AHHH…**_."The ghost boy shouted as he fell down to the earth.

"We won't accomplish anything by just aiming everything at him….Remember that he's under Paulina's control…"...Ember said quickly to the two other girls while Danny was starting to get up.

"What do we do?…."Dani asked.

"Divide and conquer!….'Ember suggested.

"What do you mean?..."Sam asked

"I'll distract him while you two aim at Paulina, since it's a duplicate with her, you guys don't need to hold back on it, and since I have the more power here, I'll fight him…."Ember suggested.

"Do you really think you can handle Danny all on your own Ember?..."Sam asked to the ghostly pop princess.

"I've battled him before..."Ember said to the goth.

"And you've lost each fight..."Sam pointed out.

"Guys!..."Dani shouted as the three girls barely managed to avoid another ice blast from Danny.

"No time for arguments!...GO! GO! GO!..."Ember ordered to the two other girls who quickly ran to the other side of the battlefield.

Danny saw them and was about to attack them only for Ember to block his path.

"Not so fast dipstick….I'm afraid you're going to have to get through me first..."Ember said determined as she prepared her guitar.

"So be it..."Danny said with no emotion as his hands started to glow red.

Both young ghosts lunged at each other, clashing like they have never done before.

* * *

Dani and Sam were flying full speed at Copy Danny and Paulina who were levitating at a safe distance.

"Don't you guys even bother..."Paulina shouted as the copy set her safely down and then proceeded to attack the two girls.

"No one attacks my darling…."Copy Danny said in a robotic voice as he dodged Dani and Sam's blasts.

"Come on Danny! You're not her darling...You're under a spell!..."Sam said desperately as she quickly dodge a kick and punch from him.

Okay….Sam was a pretty competent ghost fighter due to all the times she helped Danny out in the field. Also, due to her self defense training she took since she was a kid, she was fit and could avoid attacks better than the average girl could...but it didn't help much when he was sending dangerous ghost and ice blasts toward her, along with a lot of other stuff.

Danielle however using a mini ghost shield as she blocked each of her brother's blasts towards the goth.

"Sam, I'll handle the copy, once he's far enough, you get Paulina, alright..."Dani whispered quickly to the goth who nodded.

"I'm going to _really_ enjoy this plan..."Sam said as her eyes were locked on the psychotic bitch who was enjoying the battle from the safety of the roof of her tacky chalet and was looking on with that smug smirk of hers.

Sam felt her blood boil and so much anger and aggression building up inside of her.

"I'm really...REALLY going to enjoy it..."Sam hissed as she and Dani separated.

* * *

Back with Ember and the real Danny, Ember was surprised to see how aggressive Danny was getting in battle...even in there previous fights, he only tried to weakened her and all others enough to capture them in that stupid thermos of his so he could dump them back in the Ghost Zone.

But this was nothing like that….Danny was like a cyborg here, he had no emotion….no restraint...and no mercy.

" _He really is losing his free will...Enemies or not...He has never gone this far…_."Ember thought sadly as she sent a blast of fire toward Danny who quickly used his ice powers to block it.

Once done, he sent a ghostly wail and Ember covered her ears and barely managed to dodge a direct hit with the powerful scream.

" _ **Ah!**_ That does it!…."Ember shouted as she lunged at Danny at soon found herself struggling against him...not unlike a few days ago.

"Damn it Danny! Believe it or not...I'm trying to help you…."Ember grumbled as she tried to push him back but Danny was not a weakling and he was not holding anything back..

Even her mysterious power boosts didn't help much.

"Why should I believe you?….All you ever been to me was an enemy...Why should I believe that keeping me away from my darling is going to help me?..."Danny said coldly and Ember growled.

"Because she's controlling you! You don't really love her! She just placed a spell on you because she's a selfish bitch who wants to keep you all to herself and doesn't give a damn about you're feelings...To her, you're just property...'Ember shouted while she tried to push back…

Only for cold, cruel realization to strike her….As much as she didn't want to admit….Wasn't that no different then how she made people like her music?

" _N-NO!….I mean...I just want people to stop forgetting about me….but...but I put a love spell on Danny just to keep him from getting in the way of my plans….and I used my powers to make people listen to my songs…_."Ember thought a bit, hating each second of it.

" _A-Am I….Am I really no different from Paulina?..."_ Ember thought in horror, the shock from her own thoughts momentarily made her drop her guard…..

And Danny took advantage of it.

He quickly saw an opening and punched Ember straight in the jaw, sending her flying a bit, before she quickly recovered once she saw Danny heading towards her and she quickly tried to block his attacks.

"Give it up Ember...You've never beaten me before.."The white haired boy said with no emotion as he pinned Ember to the ground who was struggling to break free.

" _DAMN IT! Clockwork said I'm suppose to be able to set him free...but I don't have a clue what I should be doing!…."_ Ember thought and she tried to push Danny off.

How on earth could she save him if she couldn't stop him?

"No! I can't give up….If….If I fail now…."Ember was now staring at Danny's red eyes as he held her down….she couldn't explain it but she felt...bad...She felt bad to see those eyes that were always so filled with energy and emotion, were now just empty orbs.

She couldn't help but feel her heart clench as she briefly visualized Danny as a mindless love slave to Paulina, being nothing more than a living accessory to the bitchy fan girl for the rest of his life.

She imagined him just being nothing more than a human robot to the girl, doing whatever the heck she wanted him to do, taking advantage of his name and fame and just using him as her own toy.

She...She didn't like it….She actually hated the idea...She couldn't stand it…

" _I...I can't lose now...I can't lose him..."_ Ember thought desperately as she tried pushing back.

She couldn't explain it why...but she felt that little rush from earlier and more memories of her date with Danny were in her mind.

She remembered the beautiful white rose he gave her when he came to pick her up, she remembered those corny jokes he said a few times to help break the awkwardness they initially felt...She remembered their dinner at Styx's cafe and the beautiful fire works show they watched together….She remembered the warmth she felt from that hug they had….She also remembered his eyes during all of that.

Spell or not….She could still remember seeing so much….so much _life_ in them.

" _You're a good singer"_ was repeating in her mind like a broken record...and it was doing something to her.

"I...I'm not trying to beat you….I'm trying to _ **save**_ you!….'Ember shouted as her fire hair started rising a bit and Ember could feel so much power within her right now.

" _ **What the-?.**_.."The ghost boy shouted as he struggled against the ghostly diva who was getting stronger by the second.

Ember's hair was slowly but surely growing several feet and she could feel more strength then before as she was now pushing Danny back.

" _What's happening to me?...It's like...It's like I'm gaining power from the memories..."_ Ember thought in amazement before grinning in determination.

"Okay Baby pop...NOW IT'S MY TURN!..."Ember shouted as she pushed Danny back and quickly sent a blast from her guitar which was noticeably stronger than before.

Danny wasn't fast enough to dodge it as it hit him straight on.

" _ **AHHH!…."**_ He shouted as he flew a few yards away and was now lying on the floor.

" _ **Woah**_ _…_ _.This power….It's….It's incredible..."_ Ember thought in amazement as she briefly stared at her own hands and guitar, enjoying the power she got from them.

Whatever this was...She liked it.

Ember quickly flew toward Danny as he got up and were once more fist fighting each other.

However the tables were soon turned as Ember has somehow gotten stronger and Danny was struggling to keep up with her.

"What's happening? You only get this strong if you have an audience…."Phantom demanded.

"Heck if I know..."Ember said offhandedly as she kept fighting Danny.

* * *

Back with Sam and Dani, they were too busy fighting Copy Danny and trying to get to Paulina, however copy Danny was a very persistent little _"_ _guard dog"._

"What's taking so long darling?...I wanna reward you and wanna do it now...""Paulina whined like a five year old.

"One moment please..."Was all Copy Danny said as he kept attacking Danielle who was dodging everything he threw at her.

Dani was doing everything she could to distract the copy while Sam discretely snuck away and ran up the stairs of the chalet all the way up to the roof...where Paulina was.

" _There you are you shallow witch!_ _…_ _."_ Sam thought angrily as she reached the door and slowly and quietly opened it, to see Paulina who was watching the fight, completely oblivious.

As soon as Dani and the copy were a good distance away, Sam knew now was the time.

" _ **PAULINA**_!…."Sam shouted as she tackled the wicked girl to the ground.

" _ **Ahh!**_ **..**.You bruised my totally flawless skin…."Paulina shouted as she tried to get out of Sam's grasp.

"Oh! I'm going to bruise way more than just skin..."Sam shouted as she pushed Paulina to the ground thought since both were human teenage girl sand since Paulina was technically fit from all her cheerleading, it was a pretty even fight.

"GHOST BOY!…."Paulina shouted as she was yanking at Sam's hair and trying to find escape.

Copy Danny turned around and was about to assist his _"_ _darling"_ only for Danielle to block his path.

"Sorry big brother...Not happening..."Dani said as she assaulted on him, doing everything she could to avoid his attacks and keep him from tending to the crazy she-witch who was receiving a much deserved beating from Sam.

" **AHHHH! YOU BROKE MY NAIL!...** "Paulina shrieked at the top of her lungs.

"I'm just getting started Sanchez!…."Sam growled as she and Paulina kept wrestling each other for dominance.

"I'm serious Paulina...If you value you're face, then you'll tell us where you put the rest of the arrows…."Sam hissed as she slapped Paulina several times.

"What! so you can steal my ghost boy away from me again?!….'Paulina hissed as she clawed Sam with her perfectly manicured nails.

"No one here ever stole him from you Paulina! Danny doesn't belong to you! He's not a pair of shoes that you own!….'Sam shouted.

"Danny is mine!…."Paulina shouted as she kept fighting Sam.

"You really are hopeless…."Sam said in disbelief as she kept trying to subdue the obsessive girl beneath here.

All four teens were now just brawling with their respective opponents, Dani was doing everything she could to keep Danny away from Paulina and Sam was releasing over two years worth of pent up anger on the selfish bitch who was resisting her with all her might.

* * *

Back with real Danny, he couldn't understand what was happening but Ember somehow got much stronger without the need of a crowed chanting her name.

"How the heck can you be this strong?!…."Danny demanded as he soon found himself pinned by the powerful diva.

" _Clockwork said that only I can save him...but how? Paulina used more than one arrow...and he's so messed up right now…."…_."Ember thought as she pinned Danny to the ground.

She knew about love spells since she used one but hers were different from Cupid's as they only lasted a few days at most and she knew for a fact that the only way to break hers was a broken heart.

Ember could only stare down at the halfa that was struggling to escape her and she briefly recalled the night in the alley when she…

" _Wait…_."An idea suddenly popped into Ember's head. She didn't know a lot by the effects of Cupid' arrows...but….but just maybe…

" _Could it work?...Could it really work?...I mean, it's so fairy tale like but..."_ Ember thought to herself.

" _ **Let me go Ember!**_ …."Danny shouted as he glared at the ghostly diva on top of him...he couldn't explain it but he was starting to get mad by the fact that this girl was keeping him away from his bel-

Danny stopped his struggling and ranting and literally all movement when Ember suddenly crashed her lips onto his….

She….was… _ **.kissing him?!**_

" _ **M...Mhgh.**_.."Danny's voiced muffled as he tried to break free.

" _Please let this work…_.Were Ember's last thoughts before locking lips with Danny….along with only one other word.

" _Warm…"_.She thought briefly while she kept Danny in her embrace.

" _W-What is she doing?! Paulina is the only woman I kiss!...She...She...She..."_ Danny's angry thoughts slowly stopped and the red orbs were slowly becoming glowing green once more.

" _W-W-What?What's happening?...What am I..._ _…_ _..Ember?…."_ He thought as he felt as if something snapped out of him until his mind soon stopped altogether as Ember kept kissing him.

* * *

Back to the roof of the chalet, Copy Danny suddenly disappeared, much to the shock of the three remaining people.

" **What?**! Danny?! Where did you go?!..."A battered Paulina demanded while Sam saw an opening and hit her square in the jaw, finally knocking her out.

"Nice hit Sam..."Dani said impressed.

"You have no idea how long I've been dreaming of doing that..."Sam said as she got up and stared down at the unconscious girl.

"We better tie her up and help Ember with Danny...'Sam said as she soon found the Fenton fisher and tied Paulina up.

"I...I don't think Ember needs up right now..."Dani said suddenly and Sam saw a growing grin on the younger girls face.

"What do you mean?...'Sam asked and soon her jaw dropped as she saw Ember kissing Danny on the ground.

And from where Sam could see….He wasn't resisting her.

"Seems Ember managed to lift the spell..."Dani said with a smirk while Sam could only stare dumbly at the sight.

She honestly didn't know how to feel about this...but she was just happy that the battle was over and Danny was no longer under anyone's control.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Cupid's Wrath_

 _ **Freedom**_

* * *

 **A/N:** I hope you all enjoyed the fight, it's the first time I wrote a fight like that so I'm open to criticism. Also, I would like to give a shout out to _AwesomeSauce_ who correctly predicted that Ember would kiss Danny here. You rule dude!

 **Announcement:** **Good news everyone, I already have most of the next chapter written and I should have it ready tomorrow morning before noon at the latest...It's just that there seems to be a glitch here on fanfiction and if I update before 24 hours from the last one, it won't be noticed on the "update thing"...So just giving you all a heads-up.**

 **REPLIES to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:**

 **The Blade of the Osh-Tekk:** You aren't the only one I'm afraid...but that chapter was good for drama.

 **Invader Johnny:** It is ironic...It's even lampshaded a bit here, as I'm sure you noticed.

 **Zachary Gilmore, rebfan90, Guest** and **memmek10k:** Thanks everyone.

 **Wiseguy2415:** Thanks and happy 20th birthday.

 **DannyRangerPhantom:** Believe me when I say I have very special plans for Paulina coming up soon…..

 **FeMorgenstern11:** I cannot express my gratitude for this comment in English, so I will say it in Spanish: _"_ _Muchas gracias, me da mucho orgullo que te gustas mi cuento, escribiendo es una de mis pasiones y me hacer sentir muy feliz cuando la gente lo aprecia_ …."….

 **For the love of Frisk:** Hope you enjoyed the final battle…..

 **AwesomeSauce:** Congrats on you're little prediction...are you psychic or something?

 _ **Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review**_


	17. Freedom

**Disclaimer** : I still don't own Danny Phantom. It's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and it always will be. I am just one of the many fans out there…

* * *

 **Cupid's Wrath**

 _ **Chapter 17: Freedom**_

Time seemed to stand still as Ember kissed Danny. Ember was kissing him, Danny was frozen on the spot and Sam and Dani were too shocked/amused to interrupt. Sam however recovered but chose not to do anything as she watched the lip locking between both ghosts.

" _She sure is taking her sweet time..._ 'Sam thought dryly as she watched the she-ghoul kiss her ex boyfriend.

She knew she shouldn't be jealous...but no girl liked seeing her ex being kissed by another woman, but she knew Ember was likely trying to break the spell.

" _Please….just….let it work..."_ Sam sighed, she just wanted her friend back to normal.

After almost a full minute, Ember finally parted from Danny...though she was briefly in a daze.

" _Wow…._ Was all that came to her mind and she briefly forgot what she was suppose to be doing.

She couldn't explain why but...but she enjoyed the kiss to be honest. Even though she was no longer under a spell...she couldn't help but feel...feel such a rush of energy from it. Ember quickly snapped out of it as she remembered what she was doing and looked down to see Danny who still looked to be in a trance.

" _Mmmm._..He groaned a bit.

"Danny!...Are you okay?...Are you back to normal?…."Ember asked, feeling all kinds of concern right now. It that didn't work, she honestly had no other idea to do now.

"P-Paulina….He let out in a wrangled voice.

"Oh No! It didn't work...Ember said in dismay.

"She...She's nothing like you...He whispered before blacking out and incidentally transformed back into his human form.

" **Danny!**...'Ember shouted as he passed out...only to register his last words.

Did he-….Did he really just say that?

"Yes! He's back!...'Ember cheered and soon found herself hugging the unconscious boy.

Sam and Dani soon ran to the two.

"You mean it?...'Sam asked in a hopeful voice and nearly cheered when Ember nodded eagerly.

"Yeah….He's no longer under that bitch's control..."Ember said happily.

She couldn't believe it….She managed to actually save him...She actually manged to save Danny Phantom!

'Wow….Never thought I'd do this...'Ember thought as she realized what she had managed to accomplish today.

She helped save the boy she once called an enemy...an she was happy about it as well. Suddenly a loud groan was heard and the three girls noticed Danny stirring a bit as he regained consciousness.

" _ **Uhg**_...What happened?...'Danny muttered only for him to suddenly be tackled by three figures.

" _ **WOAH!..."**_ Danny shouted, only to realize he was suddenly in a four way hug with Dani, Sam and Ember.

"Big brother..."Dani said blissfully as she held him tighter, just so happy that he was finally back to normal.

"I'm so glad you're back Danny!..."Sam said as she nearly shed some happy tears despite it going against Gothic norm.

Danny blinked at all this and his attention soon turned to Ember who was hugging him as well.

"Welcome back Danny…."She said softly before realizing what she was doing and quickly retracted from the group hug.

The three others looked at her in confusion while Ember felt a mixture of embarrassment and disbelief t what she had been doing.

"Uh...Uh...This didn't happen okay!...'Ember said harshly, only to cause Danny to look confused, Sam to roll her eyes and Dani to giggle a bit.

"Sure...Whatever..."Sam said dryly though she felt a small smile on her face.

"We won't say anything Ember….."Dani said as she continued to giggle.

"Can someone please tell me what the heck is going on here?..."Danny pleaded, feeling dizzy from all of this.

"You mean you don't remember being under Paulina's love spell?...'Ember asked shocked.

That was strange, she remembered her time under the spell in full detail...though to be fair, Paulina did strike him with more than one arrow...so maybe that had something to do with it.

"I….Wait….I...I think I remember something….I...I was tied up by Paulina….on a bed…..she...she captured me and struck me with an arrow….I….I can't remember much but….but….Thank God you all made it in time..."Danny said as he told the three young woman about what had almost happened to him.

He told him about Paulina restraining him to a bed with his own ghost fisher, how she kissed him against his will and was so close to molesting him after she struck him with an arrow and would have if the three of them didn't show. As he recalled the precious events, he felt so angry at that fact that Paulina was so close to raping him had the three girls before him had arrived just a little late.

He wasn't the only one feeling angry right now….

" _ **That fucking whore!**_ This has got to be the sickest, most low down thing she's done yet!….'Sam hissed, feeling her blood boil after what Danny told them of what the witch tried to do.

True, she had suspected she would try something like that but it was very different to be told that it almost happened. Paulina just tossed away any human decency she had and flat out tried to turn Danny into a literal sex slave...It was sickening! She wasn't the only one as Ember was trying her hardest not to lose her temper and kill Paulina right now.

" _I….I can't believe...THAT BITCH!..._ "Ember thought angrily but was just happy that Danny was safe and sane right now.

"You don't have to worry about her anymore big brother...We took care of her…."Dani said as she pointed to the roof of the damaged chalet.

"That little hussy ordered you to attack us but we managed to get her and set you free..."The little ghost girl said proudly to her brother.

"But...But how...How did you guys free me?...'Danny asked only to see Ember flinch and Sam to get annoyed while Dani had a sly smirk.

"What?...'He asked in confusion.

"Why don't you ask you're little rescuer here….'Sam said dryly as she pointed to the ghostly diva who was blushing hard.

" _Ghost's can blush?…"_ Danny briefly thought in confusion.

"Ember...You...You saved me?..."Danny asked in disbelief as Ember slowly nodded.

Though he wondered why, when she last saved him, it was because she was under Cupid's stupid love spell but he knew it was lifted….yet she still helped him. Never the less, he was grateful, but he needed to know why…

"Why?...And how?...Why would you choose to help me?..."Danny asked her and saw a series of expressions on Ember's face….he didn't know if she was trying to feel shy, embarrassed, angry or annoyed.

"Because...Because I just did...'Ember said with her arms crossed.

"By why?...'Danny insisted.

"Because I chose to show some pity alright...I threw you a bone Phantom, don't question it..."Ember said trying to sound harsh but Danny was smiling for some reason.

Despite the fact that Ember didn't want to say it out loud...He could tell she did a good thing...all for him.

"Thank you Ember….Whatever you did...thanks...'He said in a truly grateful voice and smiled when he saw Ember try to hide a blush.

"Yeah, whatever..."Ember said with her arms crossed.

He soon turned to Sam and Dani who were watching the little talk.

"And thanks you guys….I...I really mean it...You guys really saved me there..."He said to them all.

"Aw...Don't sweat it..."Sam said brushing it off.

"That's what were here for big brother..."Dani said sweetly and soon found herself hugging her brother once more.

"I'm really glad you're free..."She whispered to him.

Ember watched the hug between Danny and his little sister and felt a smile sneak on her face.

She...She was happy….She was happy that he was going to be alright now.

* * *

The four teens were now on the roof of the chalet as they watched Paulina slowly regain consciousness.

"Ow….What hit me?..."Paulina said in a dazed voice as she tried to ignore her throbbing head.

"I did..."She heard sharply and looked up to see Sam, Dani, Ember and Danny towering over her, all sending her death glares.

" _ **What the-?**_...'Paulina struggled as she soon realized that she was tied up.

"What are you doing Danny?! Get them and set me free!...'Paulina ordered but stopped moving around when she noticed Danny was not doing anything she said.

"Danny! Didn't you hear me?...'She yelled.

"Drop dead Paulina...Danny said in the coldest voice possible and Paulina stopped struggling as she realized what this meant.

" _SHIT!..._ "She internally cursed as she realized he was no longer in love with her.

"It's over Paulina….He's no longer under that awful spell you placed on him…."Ember said as she smirked at the horrified expression on her face.

"No! Tell them...Tell them that you love me Danny...Call me darling...'Paulina shouted as she flopped around a bit, trying to loosen her bindings.

However she stopped as she felt someone strike her and nearly saw little stars.

"Get over yourself bitch..."Ember said as she rubbed her hand a bit after striking the annoying girl.

"Paulina...You're….You disgust me!..."Danny shouted, feeling so much pent up anger being released.

"You stalked me! You kidnapped me and you tried to take away my free will! After everything you have done, how can you possible believe that I would want anything to do with you?!..."Danny asked rhetorically to the bound girl.

"Don't say that Danny! I love you and I know you love me!..."She said in a desperate tone of voice, not wanting to believe that the object of her desire was actually saying this.

"I don't love you Paulina, if anything, I hate you..."He shouted angrily.

"No!...No...No…. No you don't...They...They are making you say that!….'Paulina insisted, feeling her heart break as she watched Danny glare at her.

"No they aren't! Sam, Dani and Ember aren't like you...They never forced me into hating you…."Danny pointed out and rolled his eyes as he noticed Paulina tear up a bit.

"No...Ghost Bo-…."Paulina was cut off when Danny stared yelling.

" _ **STOP CALLING ME GHOST BOY!**_ My name is Danny, period! And I regret the mistake I made in liking you two years ago..."Danny said harshly.

"Don't say that, we're meant to be together Danny! Ever since you saved my life, I have known you were destined to be mine...we're soul mates...'She said in an unhinged voice.

"I save everybody Paulina! I'm a super hero, that's what I do! You're not special to me at all! I might have been attracted to you once but that ship sank years ago…."Danny ranted.

"You are suppose to be mine!….'Paulina shouted.

Danny could only stare at her in a mixture of shock, anger, disbelief and disgust. After a few moments of uncomfortable silence, Danny found his voice once more.

"I never thought I would come across a bigger fruit-loop than Vlad was..."Danny said evenly, shocking Paulina in the process.

'What?...Vlad?...That creepy mayor ghost?..."Paulina asked in confusion.

"You're just like him…."Danny said looking down on her.

"What? No I'm not!...'Paulina said, not liking being compared to who was considered one of the most hated people in all of human history.

"Yes you are! An arrogant, vain, rich jerk that is so full of themselves and spends time stalking and obsessing over a person who doesn't even like you and tries to control them just because you're overgrown ego can't stand the idea that they saw right through you...The only different between you guys is that you don't have ghost powers, but that doesn't make you any less dangerous….."Danny pointed out.

It was very disturbing just how similar the patterns were between his stalker and his old arch enemy who was still in exile...but it was plain as day to him right now.

"I hate you Paulina Sanchez..."Danny said to to his captured captor.

"No, you can't!…."Paulina shouted.

"Yes!...I!….DO!…."Danny said emphasizing those three words.

"It's over Paulina...and now you're finally going to get what's coming to you..."Sam said sternly to the Hispanic girl.

* * *

Ember soon watched Paulina throw a tantrum and quickly got annoyed at it. There was still something else that needed to be settled. The ghostly diva soon marched up to dark haired bitch and stared down at the brat who was giving her a defiant glare.

"Now tell us where you put the arrows and Cupid.."Ember demanded.

"I don't know what you're talking about..."She said sharply, only to hiss in pain after Ember gave her another slap.

"Don't screw with me Paulina...Face it, it's over!….."Ember growled as she was about to slap Paulina once more when Danny got her attention.

"I remember they are somewhere inside this chalet...I...I think I remember..."Danny said as he suddenly transformed into ghost mode and fazed through the roof. A few minutes later he returned, with a small satchel filled with multiple pink arrows, all safely there.

"Special delivery..."Danny said cheekily as he presented the arrows to Ember.

" _ **No!.**_.."Paulina shouted as she tried to break free but couldn't.

"They're all here..."Ember said in amazement as she stared at the pink arrows...despite the fact that they were responsible for causing her so much pain these last few days...she was happy that Paulina could no longer use them.

"Giving me them...Those are mine!….'Paulina demanded.

"No, Clockwork told me you stole these from Cupid…."Ember said.

"Let me go!...'She shouted and the others were getting tired of her constant whining and screaming.

"You got worse things to worry about than lacking a boyfriend…."Sam told her.

"What are you talking about loser?...'Paulina demanded, she knew this couldn't be any worse.

"I'm talking about what you'll deal with when the cops get wind of this..."Sam said evenly and smirked when she saw Paulina's shocked expression.

"What are you talking about?...What do the police have to do with this?...'Paulina asked.

"Stealing…."Sam started.

'Stalking and sexual harassment...'Danny continued as he glared at her.

"Breaking and entering..."Dani said angrily.

"Not to mention kidnapping and attempt at rape and I'm pretty sure we might be able to add attempt at murder as well..."Ember finished.

"My papa's lawyers won't let that happen...'Paulina said weakly.

" _Puh-lease._..In case you forgot, Danny has influence than your dad does…..and my family has access to a lot of great lawyers..."Sam pointed out, usually she hated bragging about her family's wealth and connections, but she made the exception here.

She knew the courts would show no mercy to the bitch now.

"It's over Paulina…."Sam said and was feeling some thrills at the idea that soon Paulina will finally face justice..

Paulina however felt as if a bucket of ice water fell on top of her. This couldn't be happening...She would be ruined now! Not only has she lost her beloved but soon she was going to lose her perfect reputation and possible be sent to a disgusting, nasty prison.

And her parents….

" _Oh shit..._ "Paulina thought in horror.

She didn't want to think about what they would do to her once they were told about this.

" **No!** …. **NO!** No! No! No!….."Paulina screamed loudly, loud enough for the others to cover their ears.

However much to everyone's surprise, it stopped as soon as it started it. They soon saw Paulina frozen in place...but to their surprise...it was almost like like was a frozen image of Paulina throwing a tantrum.

'What the?..."Dani asked in confusion.

'Well done, everyone..."Clockwork said as he appeared before them and everyone soon realized they all had time medallions on.

"Clockwork..."Danny said happily.

"Glad to see you're back to normal Danny...'The time master said kindly to his young friend.

'I see that you've all managed to free Danny and retrieve the arrows...well done..."Clockwork said as he picked up the satchel.

Ember crossed her arms and turned away from the Time Master who was now looking at her.

"I'm glad you made the right choice Ember...Thank you…."He said honestly.

"Yeah, whatever….Though you could have given me a better message then just being all philosophical and mysterious like that!..."Ember snapped at him.

"What do you mean?..."He said teasingly.

"I'm talking about the fact that you could have told me from the start that Paulina was the one that had the arrows or that kissing Danny was the key to set him free!..."Ember shouted, only to cover her mouth after realizing what she just let out.

"Wait... _Kiss?!_..."Danny asked in disbelief as he felt his face flush a bit, while Dani was cackling like a hyena and Sam was rolling her eyes.

'I was going to but as I recall, you told me to leave...and I gave you the choice between you're conscious and you're pride...I'm happy that you made the right choice..."Clockwork said honestly to the fuming ghost girl.

" _ **Hmpt**_ **..**."Ember just glared and crossed her arms, trying to shake off the flusters as Danny now realized how the ghostly pop princess managed to save him.

With a kiss?

' _She kissed me again?...but...why did she-...How did that even work?..._ "Danny thought in disbelief and felt a slight tingle as he stared at Ember who was busy avoiding his gaze.

Sam however decide to break the tension.

"Anyway….Not that I'm complaining about the peace and quiet but don't we need to make Paulina tell us where she placed Cupid?..."Sam asked to the Time Master.

"No need, I already handled that..."Clockwork said as he revealed the thermos that kept the ghostly cherub in.

"Where did you get that?..."Ember asked in a suspicious tone.

"I am the time master and I know all….I just picked it up on my way here...'Clockwork said like it was nothing.

"But you..."Ember was going to argue more only for Danny to stop her.

"Let it go Ember, believe it or not Clockwork always has a reason for his actions..."Danny said.

"Thank you Danny..."He said smiling.

"Though I would like to know what they are..."Danny said with his arms crossed and Clockwork rolled his eyes.

"Be serious….Ember, if I had told you from the start that you had to kiss Danny in order to break him free from Paulina's control, you likely wouldn't have been willing to do it...'Clockwork pointed out.

"What?...Why do you think that?..."Ember demanded.

"Because you would have felt pressured and reluctant to go through with that and the kiss needed to be willing in order for it to have had any effect..."Clockwork said as if it was obvious.

"B-But...But why was Ember kissing me was what broke the spell?...'Danny asked to the time master and Ember looked equally confused as well.

"Yeah….I wasn't even completely sure it would have worked...but why?..."Ember asked.

' _Clueless..._ "Clockwork, Sam and Dani all thought simultaneously in regards to the half ghost hero and the ghostly songstress who were still so thick.

"I'll tell you but first we have some unfinished business with these two..."Clockwork said as he pointed to both Paulina and the thermos that held Cupid inside.

"To Clock Tower..."The time master announced as he teleported the entire party to his realm in the ghost zone.

One thing for sure, this adventure was not yet over.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Cupid's Wrath_

 _ **Judgment and Revelations**_

* * *

 **A/N:** _The story's not over yet...Next chapter is where Paulina finally faces the consequences for her actions….I already have something big planned for her, but if you all have any ideas, I'll consider adding it to the big pile of punishment I have planned for her, but only if it works out in that situation._

 **REPLIES to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:**

 **Invader Johnny:** Trust me, Paulina's punishment is only beginning.

 **Zachary Gilmore, FeMorgenstern11 and Mr.R3M:** Thank you once again.

 **Nomadic Chaos:** Don't worry, next chapter will cover all that, I promise.

 **The Blade of Osh-Tekk:** Hope this will do for now.

 **Wiseguy2415:** I'll be honest when I say the idea didn't come to me, but I love the _"_ _kissing him to break the spell more"_ thing I did….

 **DannyRangerPhantom:** Don't worry about Sam, jealous or not, she's not going to become a jealous Paulina copy any time soon, I can promise that.

 **A-Friend01:** Hope you enjoyed it.

 _ **Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review**_


	18. Judgement and Revelations

**Disclaimer** : I still don't own Danny Phantom. It's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and it always will be. I am just one of the many fans out there…

* * *

 **Cupid's Wrath**

 _ **Chapter 18:**_ _ **Judgment and Revelations**_

The group soon found themselves at Clockwork's tower.

"Here we are…."The Time master said as he snapped his fingers and unfroze Paulina.

"What?...Huh?...Who?...Where am I?..."Paulina asked in confusion as she checked her surrounding and saw that she was no longer in her mountain chalet.

"I have brought you to my tower..."Clockwork said to the human teenage girl.

"Who the hell are you supposed to be?…."Paulina demanded.

"I wouldn't use that tone Paulina…."Sam said smirking.

"I am Clockwork, I am the ghost master of time and you, Ms. Paulina Sanchez have committed a very serious crime..."Clockwork said seriously to the spoiled girl.

"What are you talking about?...'Paulina asked.

"You captured Cupid and stole the sacred love arrows and nearly caused the entire world to shift out of balance..."Clockwork explained as he opened a time window to see the results of Paulina's actions.

Clockwork explained that the couples with a pink aura were the ones in happy, ideal relationships, the one's in gray were couples that were meant to end in order for them to find real happiness once more and the one's with blue aura's were soul mates who have yet to find each other.

Everyone saw numerous loving, compatible couples suddenly getting into ridiculous fights and becoming miserable, they also saw some unstable ones who clearly needed to be separated from each other but couldn't bring themselves to do so and they also saw some people trapped by unrequited love.

It was terrible….

Danny and Dani gasped when they saw images of their parents having a brutal argument at Lake Eerie, one that they knew they wouldn't yell at each other like that.

" _You idiot! How can you forget about the extra bug spray!..."Maddie yelled at her usually chipper husband who was glaring at her._

' _Well if you're so smart then why didn't you bring it?!...'Jack yelled in a disrespectful tone._

" _Because I told you to do it dimwit!..."Maddie snapped at him._

"Mom...Dad..."Danielle whispered in horror, sure their parents have had disagreements before but they never flat out said such hateful things to each other.

Danny found himself comforting his little sister, no kid liked seeing their parents fight like that. Sam also flinched a bit when she saw her parents yelling at each other and from what she could see, it wasn't the usual _"_ _I want this or I want that"_ kinda argument they occasionally had.

She didn't like it at all.

Ember also saw Kitty and Johnny having a fight as well, along with Kitty throwing what looked to be an engagement ring at the biker.

" _What?...Kitty got engaged?!.._.'Ember muttered in disbelief….but felt so much pity for her friend.

"That's only the beginning….'Clockwork said to them.

* * *

After Clockwork finished showing the results of what had happened, he approached Paulina who seemed completely unfazed by what she just witnessed.

"How is it my fault that a few people were having arguments?...Paulina said carelessly much to everyone's disgust.

"Ms. Sanchez, the sacred love arrows are not meant for mortal hands and only the spirit of love can properly control their powers in order to keep balance but you're selfishness caused a grave in balance in both the human world and the ghost zone..."Clockwork said angrily.

"I was taking back what was mine!..."She snapped at him.

"You risked many innocent people getting hurt in the name of your obsession with Danny and for that you will pay dearly..."Clockwork said to the suddenly paled Hispanic beauty.

"But...But...What are you going to do to me?..."Paulina asked in a fearful tone as she was at the mercy of the ghost and Danny was clearly not going to save her this time.

'As much as I'd like to, I will not be handling your punishment...She will…."Clockwork pointed to the other side of the room.

Suddenly a new ghost appeared...and everyone's jaw dropped at the sight of her.

" _Beautiful..._ "Danny said in an almost hypnotized state as he stared at the she-ghost and even the woman in the room were stunned as well while Paulina was getting jealous by the presence of the beauty who got Danny's attention.

This ghost was a tall woman with an angelic like appearance, she was so beautiful, even more than Paulina, Sam and Ember together. She was a statuesque woman who couldn't have looked any older than 20 at the most. She had long, voluminous, strawberry blonde hair, her skin was pale, almost white but it still seemed so soft and flawless, she had large pink eyes with long eyelashes, and her figure was perfect. She was wearing a pink, Greek like dress that showed off her curves, especially with that gold girdle on her waist along with a lot of fancy golden jewelry to match.

Needless to say….She was an unearthly beauty.

"I would like to introduce you all to...Aphrodite..."Clockwork announced.

"Aphrodite?..."Sam yelped in disbelief while Danny was still drooling at her like an idiot.

"Who's Aphrodite?..."Dani asked confused.

"Aphrodite is the deity of love and beauty and the former spirit of love, her beauty and power is legendary as no mortal man can resist her stunning apperance..."Clockwork explained.

"Oh Clockwork...You flatterer..."The woman said giggling and every could hear her honey-sweet voice. However she quickly stopped giggling and soon approached Paulina with a look of contempt on her face.

"So this is the bothersome mortal who kidnapped my son and stole the arrows?…"Aphrodite asked with distaste in her tone.

"What?...Son?!...You're Cupid's mother?..."Ember asked in disbelief.

"Yes I am..."The beautiful spirit said before turning her attention back to the perpetrator.

"I have been keeping a careful eye on you Paulina and I am very disappointed in what I see..."She said seriously but Paulina refused to make eye contact with her or speak up.

"Who are you to look down on me?...'Paulina snapped hostile like, earning a scowl from the more beautiful being in the room.

"I am the spirit of love and beauty and have passed my judgment on you Paulina...It sickens me to see that you have no love in your heart.."Aphrodite said with a disapproving frown.

"What? Of course I have love! Everyone loves me and I only love Danny!…."Paulina shouted.

"Are you trying to say that you, a lowly mortal, know more on the heart than I do?...'Aphrodite said angrily, showing a terrifying expression on her exceptionally beautiful face.

Paulina shrink back and paled a bit in fear but Aphrodite somehow calmed down a bit.

"Paulina, what you have is not love...It's only lust and pride..."Aphrodite pointed out in disgust.

"As the Goddess of love and beauty I known when a man only lusts for a woman and when he feels genuine love for her and vice verse...Men are only attracted to you for your beauty and you only feel lust for Danny, you desire him but you don't love him but your pride can't stand the fact that he refused you…."The beautiful spirit said to the Hispanic beauty who was sending her a death glare.

"It's such a pity really, such a beautiful young mortal with absolutely no inner beauty at all..."Aphrodite said critically.

"What did you say to me?!...'Paulina hissed.

"You heard me….You may have been blessed with a beautiful face but your arrogance and vanity has rendered you with an ugly soul…."Aphrodite said harshly.

" _Ooh...I think I like her..."_ Sam thought impressed as she saw the beautiful deity tear Paulina a new one.

"Normally the punishment for stealing such an immense treasure from a deity is death..."Aphrodite said, starting everyone in the room and terrifying Paulina into silence.

"However since I believe you have caused these people enough trouble, I have another...more _fitting_ punishment for the likes of you…."Aphrodite said smirking as her hands started to glow.

Suddenly she placed her hands on Paulina's face and a glow surrounded her and she tried to struggle out of it.

"What's happening?...'Ember asked to Clockwork who was grinning.

"You'll see..."He said smirking.

After almost 5 minutes, Aphrodite finally let go of Paulina and everyone, including Danny who managed to snap out of his trance, jaws dropped and could only stare in disbelief.

"Oh...my… gosh..."Danny said in shock as he saw what became of Paulina.

" _Oh...This is too good..."_ Sam thought gleefully as she tried not to laugh herself to death.

"W-What happened?..."What did you do to me?...'Paulina demanded.

It was strange, she didn't feel any pain at all….but she had a feeling something wasn't right here.

'Take a look for yourself..."Aphrodite said as she used her powers to produce a mirrior and placed it in front of Paulina.

" _ **AHHHHH!…."**_ Paulina screamed at the top of her lungs as she stared at her reflection.

For the first time in her entire life...she _didn't_ like what she saw.

Her beauty was gone! It was all gone! Her once long, thick, shiny, voluminous ebony black hair was now thin, stringy and looked to be in a perpetual state of knots. Her flawless skin that she took such pride it was now pale, dry and severely blemished. Her flawless figure was now saggy and her face...oh...her face!...It...It was awful...Her perfect, pearly white teeth were now crooked, her complexion was riddled with blemishes and imperfections and her eyes were no longer sparkly but were now bloodshot.

She….was….hideous…..

" _ **NO! WHAT DID YOU DO TO ME?!...**_ "Paulina screamed as she constantly closed and opened her eyes again, hoping and praying that this was a nightmare.

"I merely just brought out your inner beauty for the world to see...and as you can already tell...You have none..."Aphrodite said smirking while Paulina was screaming blue murder.

"Oh man...She's good!...'Ember said laughing her head off along with Sam who was relishing the kind of karma Paulina was just subjected to.

"NO! NO! NO! How am I suppose to get Danny to love me now?!...'Paulina shouted, feeling such anger and disgust at her own appearance.

"Listen to me now Paulina...My spell is meant to show the world what you truly look on the inside, you can never use your looks to deceive or overpower anyone else ever again because now all they will see what you truly are... _ugly_ …."Aphrodite said in a no-nonsense voice as Paulina screamed at the top of her lungs.

* * *

Paulina was ranting, raving and screaming around like banshee and Clockwork quickly got annoyed by her actions and froze her once more bringing back the peaceful quiet to his tower.

"Thank you..."Everyone said simultaneously.

"Well, I think this is as far as I go, I'll leave the rest of the punishment to you all..."Aphrodite said to the group of teens and Danny once more was stunned by her beauty.

" _Beautiful…._ "He said in a drawl, much to the annoyance and jealousy of Ember and Sam.

"What's wrong with him?...'Ember asked, trying not to sound jealous.

"Oh I'm afraid it's a side effect of being near me...No man can resist my beauty but maybe this can work..."Aphrodite suddenly conjured up what looked to be a pair of shades and placed in on Danny.

"Huh?...What's happening?..."Danny asked in confusion but soon found himself free from his Aphrodite beauty induced state.

"My ex-husband Hephaestus made me these for me a few centuries ago, it's for when I need to have a serious conversation with a mortal man and he has to be unstun by me in order to do so...'Aphrodite said it like it was obvious.

'Anyway...I would like to thank all of you here for bringing back the sacred love arrows, you have done a great service for me and for the world..."Aphrodite said in a truly grateful tone.

"Anytime..."Danny said to the deity, as he was now back to normal.

"Happy to help..."Ember said while Sam and Dani nodded.

"I have got to say I really love what you did to Paulina, it was a masterpiece..."Sam said still with a giggle.

"I punish those according to how I see fit and believe me that the narcissism in that girl could almost rival Narcissus himself...'Aphrodite said offhandedly to the goth.

"I bet...'Sam smiled a bit at that.

"Speaking of which...Clockwork has showed me how this all came to happen…"Aphrodite said though she suddenly gave a pitying glance at Ember and Danny.

"I am sorry for all the trouble my son has caused you..."Aphrodite said to the two.

"Eh...Whatever, it's not your fault..."Ember said with her arms crossed.

"I'm just happy this is over.."Danny said wanting to change the subject.

"I'm afraid it's not over yet...Clockwork...'Aphrodite called to her friend and he knew what she wanted.

Clockwork soon uncapped the thermos and released Cupid who was still dazed.

" _What?._..Where am I?..."Cupid said in confusion and his eyes narrowed when he saw Ember and Danny before them.

"You two?! What have you done to me? And where are my arrows?!...'he growled and was about to charge at them only for Clockwork to freeze him on the spot.

"What the-? Clockwork?! Release me! How dare you interfere with my work?!...'Cupid growled at the time master.

"Before you hurt yourself from jumping from conclusions Cupid, you should know that your arrows are here safe and that the person who stole them has already been punished...You can thank Danny and Ember and their friends for getting them back...'Clockwork explained slowly and smirked when Cupid's eyes widened.

"You...You got my arrows back?...'Cupid asked in a surprised voice.

"You're welcome…."Ember said sarcastically as she tried to keep herself from throttling the cherub who has caused nothing but trouble for her these past few days.

"Hello son..."Aphrodite said solemnly to the child like ghost.

"Mother?!...What are you doing here?..."Cupid demanded.

"That's no way to speak to your mother Eros...'Aphrodite hissed and her son cringed when she used his birth name.

'Do not call me that! I go by Cupid now..."The winged ghost insisted.

"Eros?..."Danny mouthed to Ember who shrugged.

"Honestly, I can't believe you are still going with that ridiculous appellation the Roman's gave you...'Aphrodite said in annoyance while Cupid/Eros glowered at her.

"Why are you here?...'He demanded.

"Clockwork has informed me about your behavior lately son..and I can say I am rather disappointed..."Aphrodite said scolding him.

"So he really is a kid?..."Ember asked quietly to Clockwork who shook his head.

"No, he just acts like one..."He whispered while he enjoyed watching the brat being reprimanded.

"I know that you place a love spell on this poor girl and because of your carelessness, a mortal got their hands on our sacred love arrows...Aphrodite yelled at him.

"I have done nothing wrong and it was not my fault, that ghoul Ember was disrespecting all who stood for...I couldn't let that happen!...'He said stubbornly.

"Why you little brat!..."Ember hissed and was about to attack the frozen spirit of love only for Danny to hold her back.

"No...Trust me, I have a feeling about this..."He whispered.

"Maybe you should see for yourself what your actions have caused Eros..."Clockwork said as he opened another time window and replayed the events from the last few days. How Ember took her bad mood on Cupid and he retaliated by bewitching her into loving Danny, the alley kiss, the entire Valentine's date and how he deliberately broke Ember and Danny's hearts, how he easily got captured by Paulina, all until the final battle.

"I believe you owe something to Ember and Danny..."Clockwork said to Cupid who glared defiantly at him.

"What are you going on about?..."He demanded.

"Tell...them...the...truth...'Clockwork said slowly and Cupid's eyes widened.

' _The truth?...What truth?...'_ Danny, Ember, Sam and Dani all thought simultaneously while Cupid still stubbornly frowned.

'I don't know what you are saying...'He said hastily.

"Cupid enough….Danny and his friends here managed to get the arrows back and save the world from your own screw up….Do it now or I will..."He hissed at the bratty ghost.

"Best do as he says son...My patience is warring thin..."Aphrodite said with a scary glare and Cupid gulped...He knew he was screwed over.

"Oh...Very well!..."Cupid shouted before turning his attention to the half ghost hero and the ghostly songstress with an angry, defeated expression on his face.

"Daniel Phantom and Ember Mclain….Yes...It's true I had placed a love spell on Ember that made her fall deeply _"in love"_ with whomever she deemed her worst enemy but…."Cupid paused a bit, clearly hating this.

"But what?!...'Ember demanded.

"My spell was lifted….at 6:00pm on Valentine's day when your date first started, anything that happened after 6:01pm was all you two.."He said in a defeated tone, shocking the two ghosts in the process.

" _ **WHAT?**_!…."Danny and Ember yelled simultaneously, they couldn't believe it.

" _It...The date...It...It was real?...'E_ mber thought in shell shocked disbelief.

She wasn't the only one having a mini mental meltdown...Danny himself looked like he ran into a brick wall or something.

" _She...She wasn't under a spell during out date?...But...But why did she still act like she liked me?.._."Danny thought in amazement.

"Wow...What a twist..."Dani said grinning to the goth girl.

"Shut it...'Sam hissed at the little halfa girl, now was not the time for her jokes.

'What I don't understand is why Danny went on the damned date, I never hit him with any of my arrows...'Cupid said in a truly lost voice, surprising Ember in the process.

" _ **WHAT?.**_..D-Danny...He wasn't under the spell at all?...'Ember said in shock.

"You...You thought I was under a spell?...'Danny asked her in confusion.

"I...I just assumed...You know...With the spell and you...you agreeing to go on the date...'Ember said, still bewildered to say the least.

" _He was never under anything….yet he still chose to spend Valentine's day with me...why?.._.'Ember thought as she stared at Danny who was rubbing the back of his neck, feeling uncomfortable.

"I still don't understand anything here! I never struck Danny with an arrow and he still spent time with her, not to mention that crazed mortal girl struck him with two of them but Ember still managed to set him free with that kiss...'Cupid said still confused.

"It's because the people here know more about love than you do son...'Aphrodite said harshly to her son who stared at her in disbelief.

She did not just say that…

"What did you say to me?!..."He yelled.

"Be quiet Eros, it's time to face facts that all four of these young adolescences have demonstrated a greater capacity to love than you could ever hope to..."Aphrodite yelled as she approached the people in question.

"You have forgotten that love is not just that between a man and a woman, but it comes in many forms..."She said sweetly as she approached Dani.

"Young Danielle Fenton, you have demonstrated numerous times a strong sense of _storge,_ the love between family members, the love you have demonstrated for your brother runs very deep and you were willing to do whatever it was to save him...Aphrodite said praising the young half ghost who smiled a bit.

"Hey...He's my brother, and I'll always save his butt..."Dani sad, feeling a little flustered by being praised by who was practically a goddess while Danny sent her a proud smile.

Aphrodite soon faced Sam.

'Samantha Manson, you are a very brave and independent soul and you have demonstrated a very good example of _philia,_ otherwise known as friendship..."The beauty deity said in an approving tone.

"I am aware that your previous relationship with Danny was romantic, and I am sad that it ended...however, never once did you let that embitter you at all, no matter what you still showed concern and compassion to Danny during his time of need..."Aphrodite continued.

"Danny's been my best friend my entire life...He'll always be important to me...'Sam said softly.

"While they are times that romantic love can die or change, but when a friendship is true, it will last forever no matter the adversity it faces..."She said to the goth girl who smiled while looking at her boots.

Aphrodite was now facing Danny, who thankfully still had his shades on and could pay real attention to her.

"Danny Phantom...I believe I am most impressed with you...'Aphrodite said smiling.

"I have heard many good things about you, about your strength and your exploits...but I can also see that you exhibit a strong sense of _agape_ , a deep sense of unconditional love and you demonstrated it while Ember was victim of my idiot's son pranks..."Aphrodite said.

"HEY!..."Cupid shouted but was still frozen by Clockwork and was largely ignored.

"Despite the previous animosity between you and Ember, you showed compassion to her and even gave her a chance when you believed she was being sincere, not many people would do the same in that situation..."Aphrodite said as Danny rubbed his neck in embarrassment.

"I...I was just being nice...and….well...she saved me and…."Danny was rambling a bit before Aphrodite silenced him.

Soon Aphrodite's attention was on Ember, who flinched a bit as she realized it was her turn.

"Ember Mclain...I have heard many things about you as well...And I am aware of the hardships you have faced while you were alive..."Aphrodite said with some pity in her voice.

"Yeah...Well, there's nothing that could change about that..."Ember mumbled.

"I can see that you have bitter for a long time and my son's actions are inexcusable...You were in pain and you got hurt once more...but I am proud to see that you chose to do the right thing again..."Aphrodite said smiling, choosing not to mention the kind of love Ember exhibited yet.

It's best she realizes it on her own.

Aphrodite soon turned to her son who was still glaring at her.

"All four of these people, human and ghost alike, have shown that they have a greater idea of love than you do son..."Aphrodite said critically.

"You have no right to act like an all wise and wholesome spirit! All you have ever done is sleep around with whatever stunning mortal or spirit you could get your hands on and smite those you felt threaten your place as the most beautiful woman on earth!..."Cupid shouted.

' _ **EROS!**_..."Aphrodite shouted, feeling her temper rising.

"How do you think I felt watching you bewitch all in front of you and then move on to another! It was practically a mockery of what we are suppose to stand for!...'Cupid shouted, feeling so much anger and disgust at the person he called his mother.

"I cannot undo my past Eros, I made mistakes but that does not excuse your arrogance and cruelty towards mortals...No wonder Psyche left you...'Aphrodite whispered but Cupid heard her and growled.

"Do not bring her up! You have no right! If it were up to you we never would have been together to start with and all because you were jealous that she was prettier than you!...'Cupid yelled, feeling enraged at being reminded of the only person he ever truly loved.

And he lost her.

"What has happened to you Eros?...'Aphrodite wondered out loud as she could sense the bitterness within her child.

It broke her heart to do this ,but she had no choice.

"My son, it pains me to do this...but it's for your own good..."Aphrodite approached to her son and placed her hand on his chest...exactly where his heart was suppose to be.

"W-What are you doing?..."Cupid demanded as he saw his mother's hands glow.

Suddenly a purple aura surrounded both Aphrodite and Cupid and Cupid started screaming, the light was so bright that it nearly blinded all others except Clockwork who was smirking in amusement.

"W-What's happening?...'Danny asked out loud.

"Justice..."Clockwork answered as he watched Aphrodite finish her spell.

Clockwork then unfroze Cupid and he was stunned...He felt...strange...He felt...empty…

"W-What did you do to me?...'Cupid demanded, he soon spotted his arrows and tried to summon them...only to be shocked that they weren't heading towards them.

"W-What is this?!...'He demanded.

"I have stripped you from your position son, you are no longer the spirit of love...'Aphrodite answered.

"What?...'Cupid yelped in disbelief.

"It's been made clear that you are still so bitter and have too much pride to take your duties seriously, you have done nothing but make mischief and throw your weight around others...until this attitude is fixed, you no longer have any jurisdiction over love..."Aphrodite said in a stern voice.

Cupid could only stare in disbelief, this...this just couldn't be.

"You cannot be serious! What am I to do now?! Who's going to be the spirit of love?...'Cupid demanded to known.

"Until you have proven yourself to me, I am sending you to work for your aunt Pandora, perhaps a century or two under her employ will whip you into shape..."Aphrodite explained and Cupid seemed to pale a bit despite being green.

" _P-Pandora?_...'He asked with fear in his voice….He...He didn't exactly see eye to eye with his distant relative.

'You aunt has already been informed of the arrangements...and she's waiting for you...'Aphrodite said as her hands glowed.

" _ **NO!**_...'Cupid yelled as he found himself being teleported to the acropolis where a very impatient Pandora was awaiting him.

"So you and Pandora are related?...'Danny asked suddenly.

"A distant relative...We have a rather extensive family tree but yes….She also told me about how you helped her save her box...just like you all helped save the love arrows..."Aphrodite said smiling.

"Uh...Excuse me….Lady Aphrodite...but...what did Cupid mean?...Who's Psyche?...'Ember asked

True, she was glad to see the little pest finally being punished and having his power stripped away from him, but something he said troubled Ember.

"Psyche...was my son's wife..."Aphrodite said, looking ashamed for some reason.

"His wife?...'Everyone asked in confusion.

" _That brat's married?...'_ Ember thought in disbelief.

"The truth is….I made many mistakes during my youth...I was a rather wild girl during my reign as the spirit of love and...I'm afraid I'm part of the reason my son turned out like this..."Aphrodite said as she sat down.

"Psyche was a Grecian princess that was considered very beautiful...I remember many mortals would praise her, and some even said she was my second coming..."Aphrodite said embarrassed.

"I...I didn't take it rather well...I hated the idea of a mortal being on par with me and I ordered my son to make the girl fall in love with an undesirable...except...He fell in love with her at first sight and chose to marry her..."Aphrodite said annoyed.

"I ordered my son not to but he defied me and after a series of trials I placed for the two, Psyche married him and became a deity all her own…."Aphrodite said to them.

She flinched when she saw the stares they were giving her.

"I..I was a selfish girl I admit it but things changed when I retired and passed the mantle onto Eros…."Aphrodite said to everyone.

"When my son officially became the spirit of love, at first he did tremendous work, he took his duties seriously and I was sure he would be a better one that I was...however my son always had a mischievous side and he always looked down on mortals despite marrying a former one..."She continued.

"While Psyche did love my son, she didn't approve of how he treated the mortals, she didn't like him making people fall in love and then set them up for heartbreak just like he did to you two..."She said as she pointed to Danny and Ember.

"After several centuries together...Psyche left him….She said she could no longer be with someone who lacked compassion..."Aphrodite said sadly.

"She left him?..."Ember asked in a surprised tone.

"Yes...and I felt ashamed that I was happy about it...I really hated that girl and I thought my son could have done better...I mean we spirits of love have had multiple lovers during our reign and I thought it would have been one of those things, however something changed in my son...He basically pretended that Psyche never even existed and just through himself in his work….I still don't know what hurt more...His heart or his pride..."Aphrodite explained.

"I thought that he needed time to cool off but I now know he just got worse, it's shown in his work, not only have his pranks gotten more severe but I can't ignore the large number of failed marriages under his reign...The spirit of love's prime duty is to bring soul mates together in order to make a lasting marriage and help procreate the population but never have I seen so many broken bonds…."The supernatural beauty said in exasperation

Danny, Ember and everyone could only stand and stare as Aphrodite explained why her son was such a jackass. They couldn't bring themselves to be sorry for him….but at least they now knew why the so called spirit of love was so full of hate.

* * *

After Aphrodite finished her tale, Danny knew he had to get answers now before he completely lost his mind.

"Uh...Excuse me...Ms...uh...Aphrodite, I'm sorry to interrupt but...but there is something I just have to know..."Danny asked hesitantly to the beautiful spirit.

"What is it?..."She asked him.

"If...If I was never struck with an arrow...then how come...how come….how come me and Ember got along so well and...and why did her kiss save me?...'Danny asked her.

He and Ember were stunned to see a knowing smile growing on her beautiful face.

"You still haven't realized it yer, have you?..."Aphrodite said shaking her head

"Figure what out?...'Ember asked exasperated.

"It's because there is a bond between the two of you..."Clockwork said grinning.

"What?...What do you mean a bond?..."Ember asked in disbelief.

"Ember, when you and Danny went on that date, you were both unaware of any spell, and while you two acted on your free will, you both finally got to know each other without all that animosity you two always shared...'Aphrodite started.

"Despite the circumstances it's obvious you both got closer and my son hated the idea, which is why he informed you of the spell in hopes of shattering it...however it was because of that bond that Ember was able to free you from Paulina's control..."Aphrodite finished explaining and giggled when she saw the expressions of the two ghost teens face.

" _A bond?...With Ember?..."_ Danny thought, not sure how to feel about that.

He wasn't the only one as Ember was also lost for words.

" _The date?...a bond with Danny?...The kiss?._.."Ember was so confused right now, she honestly didn't know how to take all of this.

"Anyway, I must be off and I must fix the damage caused by those dimwits..'Aphrodite explained.

"Wait...I'm sorry but if Cupid's gone, then who's going to handle love?...'Sam asked curiously.

"That would be me..."Aphrodite announced, surprising everyone.

"You?..."They all asked simultaneously.

"Yes...I believe it's time to get out of retirement...and now that I'm older...perhaps this time I could be the spirit of love I should have been the role model to my son...maybe this time….I can set things right..."Aphrodite said as she took the arrows and everyone saw a pink aura surround her and her pink eyes glowing brightly.

" _Sto ónoma ólon pou eínai i agápi, tha sou katharísei kai óloi ósoi échoun katastrafeí!..."_ Aphrodite chanted and everyone soon saw a large energy bean form in her hands only to expand before disappearing...Aphrodite soon returned to normal though she looked exhuasted.

"My, it's been a while since I used that much power...but I think everything should be in order…"Aphrodite said tired like voice.

Clockwork soon showed another time window and Danny, Sam, Ember and Dani could see all the corrupted couples turning back to normal.

Danny and Dani smiled when they saw there parents making up.

" _Why were we even fighting about?...'Maddie asked as she snuggled to her husband as they watched the sun set together._

" _I honestly don't have a clue but I'm sorry I yelled at you sweetie..."Jack said lovingly to his wife.,_

" _I'm sorry too Jack..."Maddie said with love in her voice._

" _I love you Maddie..."Jack whispered to her._

" _I love you too Jack..."Maddie said before the two started kissing._

"Gross..."Danny and Dani said at the same time, but they were very happy that their parents were back to normal.

They soon saw more and more arguing couples now apologizing and embracing each other again.

It seems the world was going back to normal.

"Thank you for clearing all this up Aphrodite..."Clockwork said to the beauty spirit.

"Any time Clockwork...You know I enjoy helping you out..."Aphrodite said flirtatiously to the time master who rolled his eyes.

Danny and the others were staring in disbelief as they saw Aphrodite literally flirt with Clockwork and he seemed unaffected.

"Aphrodite, I know you've always been a flirt but please now...be professional..."Clockwork said seriously to her.

"If only you weren't immune to my power..."Aphrodite sighed before deciding to leave.

"Anyway, it's been nice working with you all...See ya later Clockwork, call me...'She winked before disappearing in a whirlwind of hearts.

"Uh...What was that?…..Danny asked in confusion.

"That was just Aphrodite on her usual day but you all have nothing to worry about..."Clockwork said surely to them.

Suddenly there was an uneasy silence in the tower as Danny and Ember were still reeling in all this information.

That there date actually was real?

Sam sensed the tension and sighed….She knew what this meant and it seems Danielle did as well….She knew this day would come...but she just couldn't believe that it would be with Ember.

' _At least she's a step up from Paulina...'_ Sam thought to herself, before sighing, she knew what she needed to do.

'Danielle, I think we need to leave your brother and Ember alone for a moment..."Sam said surprising everyone.

"You guys clearly need to talk, and I know you want some privacy….Clockwork could you please send us home…."Sam asked to the time master.

"But of course Sam...'Clockwork said as he created a portal to the human world, to Fenton Works more precisely.

Sam walked to Danny and whispered to him.

" _Good luck.._."She said, much to his confusion...Sam soon went to Ember and said in a voice so quiet that Danny couldn't hear.

"Just remember, if you hurt him, you're done for..."She whispered coldly, shocking Ember, so much that she couldn't even retort.

"See ya at home bro..."Dani waved as she and Sam walked through the portal and were now out of the tower.

"I suppose you two need some privacy, so I'll be off..."Clockwork said as he quickly disappeared.

Now Danny and Ember were all alone now….and they knew that they had a lot to talk about now.

 _ **-To be continued-**_

Next time on _Cupid's Wrath_

 _ **The Happy Ending**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey everyone, I am so thrilled, I've been on a writing spree today and I'm so happy I managed to add 2 chapters in 1 day! I'm on fire!

Anyway...I would like to give a big shout out to _AwesomeSauce_ and _Guest_ for correctly guessing that Aphrodite would appear, as well as Nomaic Chaos who guessed that Cupid would lose his place as the spirit of love. I'm serious, is one of you guys a psychic or something?

Also I hope you all enjoyed my punishment for Paulina, though I've kinda foreshadowed it the chapter with the statue that Dani vandalized…It's obvious she's nothing without her looks...and now she doesn't even have them anymore :) also I'm quite pleased with what I did to Cupid, he totally deserved losing his power.

 **REPLIES to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:**

 **Zachary Gilmore, Rebfan90 and Kimera20:** Thank you once more :)

 **Invader Johnny:** Trust me, Paulina will face legal repercussions but what I did to her hear is the worst possible thing that could happen to her as she lost the only real power she had.

 _ **Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review**_


	19. The Happy Ending

**Disclaimer** : I still don't own Danny Phantom. It's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and it always will be. I am just one of the many fans out there…

* * *

 **Cupid's Wrath**

 _ **Chapter 19:**_ _ **The Happy Ending**_

The was an unbearable silence in the clock tower as Danny and Ember simply stared at each other. Both were truly at a lost for words with what was just revealed to them. To be told that the date that they thought was nothing more than the result of Cupid's wrath was in fact real was mind boggling to say the least.

After what felt like an eternity, Danny finally decided to break the silence between them.

"So….."He started but soon trailed off.

"So…."Ember repeated but she still didn't know what to say.

" _Como on Fenton, say something!…."_ Danny sighed and he knew he couldn't put this off any longer.

"Thank you…."Was what came out of his mouth.

"Huh?..."Ember asked in confusion.

"I said thanks...ya know...for saving me..."He said looking down.

"You already thanked me..."Ember pointed out and noticed Danny flinched a bit.

"Oh...Oh yeah..."He said rubbing his neck. Taking a deep breath, he knew he had to say this or he would just drive himself crazy.

"Ember...Do you like me?..."Danny asked to the ghostly diva who's eyes widened at that.

" _Too forward...Idiot!..."_ Danny internally cursed himself but was silence when Ember spoke up.

"I….I don't know….Do you like me?..."Ember asked him with some hesitance in her voice.

Danny blinked a bit at that and felt a little flustered.

"I...I'm not sure...I'm just so confused right now, Clockwork and Aphrodite both say we have some kind of bond between us but...but… _ugh_ ..."He said in a defeated tone.

This Valentine's Day was without a doubt the most bizarre and confusing one he's ever faced in his entire life. He found himself tangled up with one of his enemies due to the meddling of a hateful Cupid and later said enemy saved his life...all on her free will.

He honestly didn't know how to take this.

"You're not the only one who's confused right now baby pop….Just a week ago I was sure I hated you, then Cupid played us...and then I found out that I had my free will on that date...I...I..."Ember rambled a bit, feeling a head ache from the entire thing.

But what startled her the most was that Danny willingly chose to spend Valentine's day with her when he wasn't under any enchantment from Cupid.

"Danny...I just have to know...If...If you weren't under a spell to start with...Why did you go on the date with me?..."Ember asked the halfa who was blushing hard as he looked away from her.

"Because...because...I don't know...You saved me from Skulker and it looked like you might have been turning a new leaf..."Danny explained to her.

"So you went out with me because I saved you from Skulker?..."Ember asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No...Not just that...I...I liked the attention you gave me..."Danny said honestly, surprising Ember in the process.

"What?...You...You _liked_ that you thought I was in love with you?..."Ember asked in an amazed voice as Danny nodded.

"Yeah...I did..."He said with that smile of his.

"Even after I planted that big one on you in the alley..."Ember asked and smirked when Danny turned a new hue of red.

"I dunno...Ember...This whole thing is a mess...I just got out of a bad break up and I spent months being harassed by a lady fruit-loop….'Danny said exasperatedly.

"I...I just don't know what to do?...'Danny said solemnly.

"Me either..."Ember said in the same kind of tone.

There was silence once more between them, but Danny knew there was something nagging him to bring it up...He just had to know...

"But Ember….What you said about your past….Was it true?...'Danny asked and saw that Ember slowly nodded.

"Yeah…Ember said sadly. She hated her entire human life and made it her afterlife's goal to never bring it up or reveal it to anyone...and she ended up telling the last person she expected...and it was all on her own free will.

"My human life sucked...but I can't do anything about it, all I can do is just rock out for the rest of my afterlife..."Ember said to the white haired boy.

"I'm okay with that as long as there is no mind control..."Danny said with his arms crossed and Ember shrinked back at his tone, surprising him in the process.

"Sorry...I-..."Danny was cut off by Ember's hand wave.

"No...It's alright...I get it...if anything I deserve more crap than that..."Ember said with some shame in her voice, surprising the half ghost hero.

" _Could she really feel bad?...Maybe she can be redeemed?..._ 'Danny thought in amazement.

"Ember...I meant what I said on our date...I think you have an amazing voice but I can't accept the plans for world conquest..."Danny said seriously to her.

"Do you really think I can make it as a singer on my own?..."Ember asked him desperately.

Danny was surprised by her tone, only to realize she means it…..

" _I never thought Ember could be so insecure.._."Danny thought as he blinked a bit.

For as long as he had known her, Ember always seemed so sure of herself but he was just discovering a whole bunch of things about her. And he now knew that there was a whole bunch about her he has yet to discover as well.

Stuff he wanted to discover as well...

"Yes...I do…."Danny said without hesitation and Ember could see in his eyes that he meant it.

Danny was taken back as he found himself in a hug with the azure haired pop idol. He noticed that she was holding him tightly and was smiling a mile wide.

"Thank you….Was all she said and Danny could practically hear the kind of emotion in it.

It was as if she finally achieved a long forgotten dream or something...and Danny realized that was very likely the case.

Smiling, he hugged her back and held her closer to him.

"Don't mention it..."He whispered in a soft voice to the ghostly girl in his arms.

* * *

Unknown to the to a certain guardian of love could see the entire interaction in her magic mirror and she was smiling.

" _Those two make a really cute couple….but I think I'll let them figure it out on their own..."_ Aphrodite thought and she closed her mirror and then went back to her job of bringing soul mates together and ending unhealthy relationships for good.

* * *

Back to out favorite pair of ghosts. Ember and Danny were still discussing their entire situation and what it meant for them in their relationship...Whatever it may be….

"So...What does this mean?...Are we a couple or something now, or are we still enemies?..."Ember asked him.

"I don't know Ember….I mean you were under a love spell for 4 days straight and even after you were free from it, you still saved me from Paulina..."Danny said to her.

"Aw...Don't make a big deal about it, you would have figured someway to get away from her if I failed baby pop..."Ember said in an embarrassed tone, which made Danny smirk.

"No I wouldn't...Like it or not, you were a hero today Ember and I'll never forget that..."Danny said making Ember blush a bit.

" _A hero?..."_ Ember thought to herself, she never would have imagined that word would ever apply to herself.

"Don't go getting any funny ideas dipstick, you can keep that whole do-gooder thing to yourself, I am a musician first and foremost..."Ember said stubbornly which earned a chuckle from the half ghost boy.

"I hear ya...I hear ya..."He said as he chuckled.

"I'm serious though...What are we now?...'Ember asked, truly lost by all this.

"We both started out as enemies, then Cupid uses us as a prank, then I find out our entire evening together was real...What is any of this?..."Ember asked him once more.

"I don't know...Maybe...Maybe we were just lonely or something…."Danny theorized.

"I mean...We both just got out of some pretty bad breakups...and we both seem to be unlucky in love..."He continued.

"We supposedly have a bond between us and that bond was what saved me today...but...But I'm just not sure if I'm ready for something like that so soon..."Danny explained to the idol ghost.

" _So he...He's not ready for dating yet...'_ Ember thought somewhat disappointed but blinked when she saw a smile grow on his face.

"But I did have a good time Ember...I liked getting to know you better..."Danny said smiling, earning a small smile from the ghostly pop princess.

"I liked getting to know you too Danny..."Ember said honestly as she rubbed her arm a bit.

"So what does this mean?..."Ember asked the all important question.

"I'm not sure, really...I mean...I'm still reeling a bit from Sam, not to mention this all happened so fast..."Danny explained.

"And it's only been a few days since I broke things off with Skulker..."Ember said, earning a weird look from Danny.

"I still can't believe that you actually went out with that jerk..."Danny said with some annoyance in his mouth, which Ember noticed immediately.

"What? You aren't jealous are you baby pop?..."Ember teased and smirked when she saw Danny blushing.

"N-No...I'm just saying you could do way better..."Danny was rambling now and Ember couldn't help but giggle a bit.

" _He actually is cute…_."Ember thought honestly as she saw his shy, somewhat awkwardness...She wasn't under any love spell but...but she couldn't deny that there was something different between them now.

But what was it?

"Could we...Could we start over Danny?..."Ember asked out of the blue.

"I understand that maybe we aren't ready for whatever this is yet...but we can't deny that there is something between us and I...I don't want to be enemies with you anymore..."Ember said honestly.

"I don't want to be enemies anymore either..."Danny answered her.

"Do you think this time we can...we can start slow….I feel like there is a lot more about you that I still don't know about yet..."Ember said to him.

"I feel exactly the same way Ember..."Danny said smiling as he extended his hand to her, confusing her in the process.

"Hello, my name is Danny Fenton a.k.a Danny Phantom, my interest include NASA and bowling, my likes are flying, rock music and I absolutely can't stand clingy girl who can't take no for an answer...'He said in an _"introductory voice"_ as if this was actually there first meeting.

Realizing what he was doing, Ember smiled and took him hand in a firm shake.

"Hello Danny...My name is Ember Mclain, rock star extraordinaire….My interests music and shopping, my likes are rock music, the color purple and I hate anybody who thinks they can disrespect me and get away without injury...'Ember said as she shook his hand.

"Nice to meet you Ember..."He said laughing.

Both ghosts soon found themselves laughing amongst themselves as they felt any and all of the previous animosity and tension between them disappear as they decided to start fresh.

And they knew that this time, things would become different between both the half ghost super hero and the ghostly songstress.

* * *

 _Later_

 _During the evening_

Ember found herself in her realm once more, feeling a great weight lifted from her shoulder now that things cleared up with Danny and she no longer had to worry about Cupid's stupid's actions.

Still there was something that was troubling the aspiring musician.

"Oh man….I forgot to ask them...but why did I keep getting power boosts these last few days and what exactly was what happened to me that gave me the edge I needed to beat Danny?...'Ember thought out loud.

"Oh, I believe I can answer that Ms. Mclain..."Ember turned around to see Clockwork behind her, with that all knowing smirk on his face.

"Clockwork...geez...Don't you ever knock?…:Ember said annoyed with her arms crossed.

"No...'He said cheekily.

"Anyway, I believe you have a question for me...'He said to the ghostly pop princess.

"Why...Why did I suddenly gain power when I thought about that one compliment Danny gave me...and during my entire time under the spell?..."Ember asked the ghostly time master.

"Tell me Ms. Mclain...You usually become stronger when many people chant your name..."He started and Ember nodded.

"Now why do you suppose that is?..."Clockwork asked her.

"I dunno...Because it's my affinity..."Ember said offhandedly.

'Why do you believe that it's your affinity?...'Clockwork asked once more and Ember was getting annoyed.

"Stop the games Clockwork, you clearly know the answer and I admit that I'm lost here, just tell me already...'Ember demanded while Clockwork rolled his eyes.

"Oh very well….The reason you gain power when people chant you name is because you want to feel acknowledged and remembered…"Clockwork started and Ember was wondering where he was going with this.

"You feel _loved_ when people cheer your name Ember..."Clockwork explained surprising Ember once more.

"Love?..."She said in shock.

"Yes...Love...Ironic as it sounds, real or not, you feel loved when people praise your music and since you were under a love spell during these last few days, your increase in power was a side effect of your _"_ _feelings"_..."He said with air quotes.

Ember was stumped but she started to see the sense in Clockwork's logic...She always did love hearing people cheer for her and praise her, even if she forced them to….but she was going to be different wanted to make people remember her...but this time, she was going to earn it. After all, Danny seemed to have faith in her abilities and she knew he was too much of a goody-goody to lie.

" _Danny..."_ Ember thought fondly, only for her eyes to widen and her jaw drop as she realized what this meant.

"I...I got a huge power boost during my fight with Danny...but I wasn't under a spell..."Ember said in bewildered tone.

"I see…..Now why is that?..."He asked but the smirk on his face told us that he already knew the answer.

"I...I dunno...I...I was thinking that despite getting my heartbroken, my mind still went back to the time we spent together and I...I couldn't stand the idea of Pauilna-...of Paulina-….'Ember couldn't continue at this point as she started to put all the pieces together.

"You couldn't stand that thought of losing him and to someone you knew would have hurt him greatly..."Clockwork said, stunning Ember on the spot.

"Love is complicated Ember...but more often than not, it finds a way to work out in the end..."Clockwork said before disappearing, leaving Ember alone with his little reveal.

" _In love...With Danny?..."_ Ember thought to herself, but this time not with shock but with interest.

Ember's eyes soon landed on the white rose across the room, still in the same vase she placed it in only a night ago. She soon found herself picking it up and admiring the beautiful little flower as she thought about the boy who gave it to her and who gave her the best date she ever had.

" _Maybe this is love...Or maybe it's not...but whatever it is...I think I like it..._ "She thought happily as she continued to admirer the white rose in her hand.

She had no idea what path her new found bond with Danny would lead to...but whatever it was she would be ready for it and she would accept it when the time for decisions should arrive. She knew Danny wasn't ready yet for a new relationship and she wasn't either to be honest. But she wasn't going to force him or herself for something they still didn't understand yet.

Whatever happens will happen and she'll accept it if she is meant to become friends with Danny or more.

But until that fateful day arrives, she would enjoy the sweet sensation she felt in her heart as she admired the beautiful flower and thought about the one boy who was tugging her heart strings.

* * *

 _ **The End**_

…

…

… _ **..**_

 _Just kidding, we still have one more to go_

Next time on _Cupid's Wrath_

 _ **Epilogue**_

* * *

 **A/N:** Hey folks, the story is coming to a close but I decided to add just one more chapter, so stay tuned.

 **REPLIES to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:**

 **Invader Johnny, The Blade of Osh-Tekk, wiseguy2415 :** I'm glad you guys all really enjoyed the punishments I chose for our antogonists, I really enjoyed writing it a lot as well.

 **Zachary Gilmore, Kimera20** and **Rebfan90:** Thanks you all once for.

 **DominusPisces:** I used to love that show! It was part of my childhood :)

 **AwesomeSauce:** Ehh...I considered it but I dunno it didn't really make sense in my opinion, especially when I dediced to add Lady Aphrodite in the fic.

 **Memmek10k** : I'm not done yet….

 **Guest(1)** and **Guest(2)** : Nope, she won't I'm afraid and probably…

 _ **Till next time beautiful people, remember to read and review**_


	20. Epilogue

**Disclaimer** : I still don't own Danny Phantom. It's the property of Butch Hartman, Nickelodeon and Viacom International and it always will be. I am just one of the many fans out there…

* * *

 **Cupid's Wrath**

 _ **Chapter 20: Epilogue**_

 _ONE YEAR LATER_

 _Valentine's day_

February was a very special month as the winter snow has started to melt, signaling the fast arrival of Spring time. Valentine's day has come once more and both the human and ghost worlds were enjoying the day of love. Shops were selling cards, candy and toys and people were looking forward to spending the lovely holiday with a certain special someone.

Especially a certain ghostly diva who was still getting getting ready.

" _Come on Ember, just chose something.._."The she-ghoul muttered in frustration as she was still deciding on the outfits she would wear for today.

Today was a big day for her, not only was she going to perform a live concert in front of the entire town but her boyfriend of 7 months was taking her on a special date soon after.

She just really wanted her date with Danny to be special.

Yes, Danny was her boyfriend now.

It's been a year since the incident with Cupid and since their entire relationship changed and she basically " _reformed"_ as Danny said. It's also been exactly seven months since they officially gone steady but they both knew that they have had feelings for each other since the last Valentine's day.

" _I wonder what he has planned…_."Ember thought fondly as she thought about her man who told her that today was going to be an amazing night.

She certainly hoped it would. It was the first time they would be spending Valentine's day together without any drama or spells to mess it up and Ember wanted it to be perfect, hence her frantic search for the perfect outfit for this evening.

"Are you still getting dressed?..."Kitty said in disbelief as she barged into the realm.

"Hey Kitty..."Ember said offhandedly as she still compared her outfits.

"Ember, your concert is at two and it's almost noon! Danny will be here to pick you up any minute!..."Kitty exclaimed as she still couldn't' believe this.

After the last Valentine's day disaster last year, Ember changed as she decided to be honest with her music and it wasn't long before she became popular on her own, she wasn't on the top 3 like she was with her mind control, but in one year she managed to make it to the top 15's best singers list and she was very proud with herself.

And Danny was too.

However, Ember always showed up to her concerts two hours earlier to prepare and set up and Danny always escorted her there, sure she could easily teleport there but the two preferred flying together, which is why Ember always made an effort to be on time.

"I'll be there on time, I just need to pick out my dress for my date..."Ember said quickly.

"I thought you already had one picked out..."Kitty asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Change my mind, I did some extra shopping yesterday but I still can't decide which to use, which do you like better Kitty?...'Ember asked as she showed her friend a tight black knee length dress and tight red dress with a gold belt around the waist.

"I'd go with the black one, it's more your style than the red one...'Kitty pointed out.

"Black it is then...'Ember said smiling as she placed her chosen dress down.

"Anyway Kitty, why are you here? Shouldn't you be spending Valentine's day with your husband or something?…."Ember asked her green haired friend.

It's been 6 months since Kitty and Johnny officially tied the knot and Ember could still remember the beautiful wedding they had. She remembered roping Danny into being her date and catching the bouquet, which she knew Kitty did on purpose.

"What? A girl can't check up on her friend who's about to spend her first real Valentine's day with her man?…"Kitty said with a grin on her face while Ember rolled her eyes but couldn't help but smile.

"Whatever...'Ember said as she started to get dressed for her big concert.

It was a live event being held in Amity Park for the big Valentine's day festival and it was her biggest show yet but she wasn't worried. She was a good singer and that's all she needed….that and her good luck charm that would be here to pick her up soon.

* * *

 _Meanwhile_

 _at Fenton Works_

A certain half ghost teen hero was also going frantic as he prepared to escort his girlfriend to her concert and later their date.

" _Come on...Just work with me..._ "Danny muttered as he tried to fix his hair, he usually didn't bother since he liked his natural spikes but this was his first real Valentine's day with Ember and he wanted it to be perfect.

" _I can't believe this is actually happening..._ "Danny thought as he tried desperately to keep his wild hair in line.

It's been seven months since they officially became a couple, after they both had enough time to heal from the fiasco of last Valentine's day and discover what they felt for each other.

More precisely, for him to discover that he was in love with her.

"Are you still at it?..."A dressed up Jazz said from the door to her brother who was still getting ready.

"It's my hair, it's like it has a mind of it's own..."Danny said in frustration when he saw another hair out of place.

"Here...Let me help..."Jazz said as she helped style her brother's hair. After about to minutes, Danny turned to the mirror and was pleased with what he saw.

"Thanks Jazz..."He said smiling to his older sister.

"Any time little brother, now you better get going, your date is probably waiting for you and mine is too..."Jazz said with that smile of hers.

"You're right, tell Tuck I said hi..."Danny said as he left the room.

It's been a year since he discovered about the relationship between Jazz and Tucker and he remembered reacting bad about it. After the incident with Cupid and Paulina was resolved he apologized to them and while he was still weird out by the idea of his sister and friend dating, he accepted it.

"You're looking sharp...'Danielle said as she licked a heart shaped lollipop.

"Thanks, what about you, you don't have any plans do you?..."Danny asked in his over protective brother tone which annoyed Dani to no end.

" _Puh-lease_ big brother, as if I'd ever go crazy like you and Jazz do with the other gender..."She said with her arms crossed and an eye roll.

Danny calmed down a bit, he couldn't help it but Dani was 13 now and he knew a lot of boys thought she was cute...and he couldn't stand the idea of his little sister dating yet, she was way too young.

"Just checking..."Danny said as he picked up the large bouquet of flowers he picked up this morning and flew down to the basement and entered the portal to pick up his date.

When Dani knew he was finally out of hearing range, she let out a sigh.

"Finally! I thought he'd never leave..."Dani said as she quickly took off her large hoodie and shorts to reveal a more stylish red mini dress underneath it and she quickly put on some lip gloss.

Her siblings weren't the only one's with a Valentine today, since she was going to spend time with Cory, a cute boy from her class that she liked for some time now and who was one of the few who didn't care about her powers or who her brother was.

" _Sorry big brother but all is fair in love and war..."_ Dani thought as she transformed into her ghost half and flew out of the house to her rendezvous with Cory.

* * *

Back in Ember's realm, the ghostly pop princess was checking herself in the mirror as she made sure her outfit for the concert was alright. Since it was Valentine's day, she was wearing a red halter top, a pair of black slacks with a sparkly matching belt, a pair of black mini gloves and red boots.

Needless to say...She looked awesome.

" _Let's hope he thinks so..."_ Ember thought to herself as she applied the last of her lipstick and picked up the bag that held her dress for her date.

Kitty had already left with Johnny for their date, leaving Ember alone to wait for couldn't help but feel some butterflies in her tummy but she ignored it, she was Ember Mclain and she _never_ got nervous.

Suddenly she heard a knock and her door and she glanced at the clock to see that it was 10 on the dot. Ember rolled her eyes and grinned as she opened the door to reveal a well dressed Danny holding a large bouquet of white roses and was sending her a flirtatious look.

"Right on time as always..."Ember said casually.

"Is that a crime?..."He asked playfully.

"Nope..."Ember said grinning though she could sense some weird deja vu...it was strange but this reminded her of that dream she had so long ago when she was under the spell.

" _Not that it's a bad thing I guess..."S_ he thought to herself before shaking it off.

"Happy Valentine's day Ember, you look amazing…."He said as he presented her the large bouquet.

"Happy Valentine's day Danny...Oh these are beautiful…."Ember said smiling as she admired the lovely flowers.

"Just like you…."He said as he kissed her cheek, earning a blush from the ghostly beauty.

After Ember placed the flowers inside a vase, the two ghosts exited the realm.

"So which way do you want go? The short cut or the scenic route?..."Danny asked her.

"Scenic route...We have time and there are some things I want to see..."Ember said as she took his arms and the two ghosts flew in that direction.

During the flight they saw the Box Ghost and The Lunch lady who were with their newborn daughter Box Lunch, while Danny still thought the entire thing was gross, Ember thought it was a sweet sight. They also saw Johnny and Kitty on his cycle and the two waved at them.

Danny was no longer enemies with Johnny and was even somewhat acquaintances with him now as long as the biker stayed away from his sister and didn't cause trouble to his town. They also ignored the stares they were receiving from the less friendly ghosts in the zone, even after a year there were still a few who disapproved of their romance but they didn't care. Anyway who tried to cause them trouble was quickly dealt with.

"There's the acropolis...Wanna see how you-know-who is doing?..."Ember asked with a mischievous smile on her face and Danny nodded as they soon found themselves at Pandora's home.

"Oh Danny….Ember, what brings you two here?..."Pandora said warmly as she greeted her two friends.

"Hey Pandora, we were just passing by…."Danny said kindly to the large Grecian warrior ghost.

"Hey Lady Pandora...So how's your little assistant doing? Is he still existing?..."Ember asked the much larger ghost.

"Yes he is..."Pandora answered.

" _Bummer..._ "Ember muttered under her breath but smirked when she saw the ghost in question not far away.

Danny and Ember could see Cupid or Eros was now wearing a groundskeeper outfit as he trimmed Pandora's bushes and from where they could see, he was clearly exhausted.

" _Serves him right...'_ Ember thought gleeful as she watched the little brat be worked into the ground.

'Eros! When your done trimming my garden, remember to give Cerberus his bath and to clean up after the centaurs!..."Pandora ordered to the former spirit of love who groaned and looked like he was about to scream.

"Yes aunt Pandora..."He said in defeat as he continued to trim the bushes quickly. He knew the punishment for being slow was not worth thinking about.

Ever since he was stripped of his title, he was also stripped from most of his power and no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't escape the acropolis since Pandora had guards all over the place and the punishment for each escape were very brutal.

" _How much longer?.._."He thought miserably as he trimmed.

"Hey Eros, you missed a spot..."Ember said loudly as she grinned evilly as she watched her enemy serving his punishment. She didn't know what was more painful for him, the enormous work load Pandora placed on him every day or the humiliation that the former spirit of love was now reduced to a lowly minion.

Cupid/Eros turned to see Ember and Danny enjoying his torment and he growled at them, wishing he could punishment them for mocking him and for causing his torment to start with.

" _ **OW!.**_.."He hissed when he felt Pandora hit him in the back of his head.

"Back to work!…."She yelled and Cupid paled at the sight of her anger.

"Yes ma'am!..."He squealed as he went back to work and Danny and Ember tried hard not to laugh at his pathetic state.

"I think that's enough sightseeing Ember, remember you have your concert...'Danny reminded Ember as they left the acropolis.

"Yeah...Yeah..."Ember said in between her giggles, she always loved visiting the acropolis with him and seeing what torture Pandora was putting the little bastard through, though manual labor was nothing compared to what Paulina ended up facing in the end.

As they predicted, Paulina didn't get away with any of her crimes and she was still as ugly as a sin which horrified her parents and everyone who knew her when she was placed on trial, they even needed her finger prints in order to confirm her identity.

Ember once came across Aphrodite and asked her if she would always be like this but the beautiful guardian of love said that her spell could only show what Paulina looked like on the inside, the only way she would ever return to her former beauty would be for her to truly redeem herself and earn a beautiful heart.

Though Ember doubted that it would ever happen.

Anyway, Paulina was ruined, since she was still a minor they couldn't send her to a real adult jail but Sam managed to hook them up with a great lawyer that managed to send her to an intense juvie which was as bad as any prison could be, not to mention that once she reaches legal age, she would be placed under probation for 5 years as well as being placed under a restraining order that forbade her from coming within 50 feet of Danny, Sam and any member of the Fenton family.

Bitch got served but that wasn't the end of it.

Paulina's parents basically disowned her when they world discovered her crimes and when she was rendered with an ugly appearance. They refused to have anything to do with her and disinherited her on the spot. The last she heard, one of Paulina's cousin's in Spain would inherit the big Sanchez fortune and Paulina would be left with nothing.

No beauty, no family, no friends, no money and no future.

It served her right

* * *

 _Amity Park_

 _Valentine's day festival_

 _2:00pm_

The festival was being held in the park and there were thousands of people in the crowed, enjoying the games, confection stands and were waiting eagerly for this afternoon's entertainment which would be broadcast live.

"Knock'em dead...but not literally..."Danny said in a joking one while Ember rolled her eyes.

'Yeah...Yeah..."Ember said as she picked up her guitar and went up on stage.

" _ **Hello Amity Park! Tell me who you love!…**_."Ember shouted to the crowed who grew more wild.

" _ **EMBER! EMBER! EMBER!**_..."The crowed cheered and Ember could feel such a rush a power….even more now that she knew that they meant it.

"Happy Valentine's day everyone! We got a great show here today , starting off with my brand new song..."Ember said and could see the crowed yelling louder in excitement.

"Please enjoy my new song: " _ **He loves U not".**_.."Ember said as she started playing her guitar and started singing, along with her background singers and dancers.

" _He loves me, He loves you not…._ "Ember sang into the microphone, singing her hearts content.

Danny was back staged as he listened to his girlfriend's beautiful singing voice, he was proud of her and the fact that she was doing it all on her own. He could see the crowed cheering and loving her and he knew she earned it all on her own.

" _That's my baby..._ "He thought happily as he listened to her singing.

Ember soon ended her song and reveled in the loud cheers of her many fans, feeling so much thrills and pride in herself. They knew who she was...they remembered her and they liked her! Ember soon sang a few more songs and in about 2 hours, wrapped up her concert all together. Once done, she saw Danny waiting for her with that big smile of his.

"That was awesome, one of your best ever..."Danny said, truly meaning it.

"You think so ?..."Ember said with a blush.

"But be honest….It's based on the incident with Paulina isn't it?..."Danny asked her, which surprised her.

"What makes you think that, I didn't use any names?..."Ember asked him.

" _Puh-lease.._.Who else here is " _your baby"_.?..and who else could you hate enough to write a defaming song about?..."Danny said as if it was obvious.

"What happened to Mr. Clueless?...'Ember asked playfully.

"Hey! I'm not completely clueless..."Danny said in a defending voice, while Ember shook her head.

"Whatever..."Ember said as she went to her dressing room to change outfits. Once finished, she exited and Danny was briefly stunned by what she was wearing.

"Wow..."Was all that came out of his mouth.

"Thanks..."Ember said showing that dazzling smile of hers.

Both soon left the park and flew to where Danny had their date planned.

* * *

Unknown to the two, a certain time master was witnessing the entire event and couldn't help but smile at the scene.

'Congratulations you two, you both have earned it..."He said smiling as he closed the time window, he knew his young friend would be fine with his lady friend and he had his own plans for the evening as well.

"Hello Clockwork...You ready to go..."Aphrodite said flirtatiously as she sent that smile that weakened any other man before her.

Clockwork sighed, this woman was very persistent. Despite her duties as the guardian of love, she never spent Valentine's day alone and she spent almost a year persuading the ever vigilant time master into accepting her offer.

Besides, while he was immune to her spells and powers, he couldn't deny that she was a beauty.

"Yes..."He said smiling as Aphrodite took his arm and they soon went out for their date.

* * *

Meanwhile, back with Danny and Ember, both ghosts flew around town and saw more and more people in happy, blissful love during Valentine's day.

"Seems Aphrodite is hard at work..."Danny said as he held Ember close as they continued to fly.

They saw his parents talking a romantic stroll together, they also saw Sam and boyfriend Christopher having a picnic under a tree. Danny was mildly surprised when Sam introduced him, it was a bit awkward seeing his ex with a new man in her life but since he had Ember now, he knew he had no right to feel that way. Besides, Christopher was a nice guy and it was obvious he and Sam had something special between them.

He also saw Tucker and Jazz eating at a cafe and he sent a wave at them. It was still weird to him but they were happy together and he was fine with that.

After a while of endless flying, they finally reached their destination.

"Here we are..."Danny said proudly to Ember who was agape at this point.

"Oh my gosh..."Ember muttered as she felt do much deja vu at this point.

She couldn't believe it, it was a beautiful cliff side and she could see that the sun was beginning to set, and there was also a candlelit table there as well.

"D-Danny...How did…?Ember was stuttering now and Danny couldn't help but chuckle a bit.

'Remember when you told me about that bug dream you had when you were under that spell a year ago..."Danny said and smiled when Ember nodded.

"Well I found this place when I saw flying and then I recalled what you said and I couldn't resist..."Danny said smiling.

"You like?..."He asked her and saw a large smile spring on her face and soon found himself in a tight hug with her.

"I love it..."She said happily as she held him close much to his pleasure.

They soon found themselves being seated and enjoying their romantic dinner and Ember was on cloud nine. She was spending Valentine's day with the only boy she ever truly loved, having a lovely dinner in a romantic setting and she didn't think it could get any better than this.

"Hey Ember...You said in the end of the dream, I gave you a gift right?...'Danny asked with a sly smile.

"Yeah..."She said slowly as she already knew what would happen.

"For you..."He presented her a small rectangular package and Ember was about to gleefully rip it open, only for Danny's ghost sense to go off and Ember cursed that her romantic Valentine's date would be interrupted.

"Oh man… Who is it this time?..."Danny wondered out loud.

"Whoever is doomed when I find out..."Ember said angrily, hating the idea of a fight during her Valentine's date.

They soon saw a large missile heading towards them and Danny wasted no time in destroying it with his ghost ray before it ruined their romantic setting.

 **"SKULKER?!** You again!..."Danny shouted angrily as he saw the hunter ghost just a few feet away with an angry look on his face.

"I've told you before whelp! The hunt stops for no one!..."He shouted as he prepared for another attack only to be hit by a blast from Ember's guitar.

"Damn it Skulker! Get lost!...'Ember shouted as her ex-boyfriend was ruining things yet again.

Ever since she dumped him and started seeing Danny, he would either try to win her back or try to destroy her along with Danny but he was always met with a brutal beat down by her each time along with her boyfriend.

"Move aside Ember, this does not concern you..."Skulker ordered while Ember was sending him a death glare.

"You bust in here and interrupt my very special romantic date with my boyfriend! It so concerns me!...'Ember shouted as she prepared for another attack against the brutish hunter along with Danny.

Okay, while Ember was no longer a _"_ _bad guy_ ", she wasn't suddenly a super hero like Danny was. She did occasionally lend him a hand when he was fighting a particularly bothersome ghost, especially when they interrupted a date between them, like just now, but she mostly just left the heroics to him.

But not this time.

" _ **AAAAHHHH!…**_.Skulker shouted when Ember and Danny combined both her blast from her gitar and his ghostly wail to finally knock Skulker unconscious.

"Loser...'Ember muttered while Danny sucked him inside the thermos.

'Can't you keep him locked up in there?...'Ember asked him desperately. This was literally the hundredth time Skulker ruined a mood between them and she was getting sick of it.

"You know I can't, the thermos isn't designed to keep ghosts forever not to mention it fills up quickly and I can leave one loser trapped with Skulker forever... Danny explained while Ember rolled his eyes at his _"_ _goody-goody"_ attitude, though annoying at times, it was pretty cute when you thought about it.

The two soon returned to their date and thankfully Skulker didn't do any real damage around here. And Ember picked the gift Danny had given her. Wasting no time, she tore it open and gasped when she saw what was inside.

"Oh….Oh Danny…"Ember said in a dazed as she admired the beautiful gold locket which had a musical note engraved on it. It was very much like the one from her dream of so long ago.

'Look inside it..."Danny said softly and Ember obeyed. She opened the locket and gasped when she saw what was inside it.

She could hear the sweet melody of her song _"_ _Remember"_ but what stunned her were the words written inside. The words _"_ _You are my song"_ was written in beautiful cursive letters and Ember felt her heart beat at the sight of them.

"I had the locket custom made...It's one of a kind, just like you..."He said in that warm ,sweet voice of his and Ember could almost shed tears of joy.

This was better than any dream could ever hope to be.

"I love it..."She said softly, almost crying as Danny tied it on her.

This was without a doubt the greatest year of her after-life. She finally had everything she ever wanted and so much more. She had a successful music career and a loving, wonderful boyfriend to call her own, she also had more friends now and a bright future ahead of her.

Ember was now staring at her boyfriend who was looking at her lovingly, despite their bad start they managed to fall in love and Ember finally found the man of her dreams. Danny was everything she ever wanted and didn't know she wanted in a man, he was kind, caring, attentive and he respected and adored her.

Despite the many bumps and challenges they faced together, they made it work and they were finally spending a wonderful Valentine's day together.

"I love you Danny..."Ember said warmly as her heard beat a mile a minute.

"I love you too Ember..."He whispered to her. Feeling so happy and content at this point.

" _Happy Valentine's day…._ "They both said simultaneously and soon started kissing each other like there was no tomorrow.

They both finally understood why so many people went crazy on this day every year. It was because there was nothing like spending it with the one you loved and the half ghost super hero and the ghostly songstress knew deep in their hearts that they would never be alone of this day ever again.

 _ **The End**_

* * *

 _A/N: chapter edited on 2/11/2018._

* * *

 _And done._

 _I must say that I am very proud of what I have managed to make. This is by far by longest, multi fic fanfic yet and I am thrilled that I managed to finish it. This fic was a labor of love for me and I...I can almost shed tears of joy to see what I managed to accomplish: 20 chapters, over 85,000 words long, over 100 faves and followings and so much more._

 _Also before anything, the song mentioned in this chapter is called "_ _ **He loves U not"**_ _by Dream. Sure it's an old song but it's one of my all time favorites :). Also the message Danny wrote in the locket is a homage to the song "You are my song" by Martin Nievera, which is beautiful!._

 _Anyway, I would like to dedicate and give a shout out to my many wonderful reviews that have stuck by me since I started this fic._

Let's give so love for: **A-Friend01, Aaanom, Anonymous, Aslan333, AwesomeSauce, BloodRedPhantom, Bluemarvel10, DannyPhantom619, DannyRangerPhantom, DP-Observant69, DominusPisces, Elena, Fangirling2021, FeMorgenstern11, For the love of Frisk, Gold Member, Guest(many), Holly, Invader Johnny, JRFeatherston, Killet, Kimera20, MBTRIPPLES , Memmek10k, Mr. R3M, . .books, Nightmaster000, Nomadic Chaos, PokeTennyson25, Rebfan90, Samdragon57, Shadowed sword, Suicide1234, The-Blade of Osh-Tekk, Vaulttec01, Winter Arctica, Wiseguy2415, Zachary Gilmore.**

 _Thank you all, you guys are part of the reason I love doing what I do :)_

For old times sake here are my **REPLIES to my loyal and totally awesome reviewers:**

 **Zachary Gilmore, Kimera20** and **rebfan90:** Thank you, I am very pleased that you all enjoyed my work.

 **Invader Johnny** : I hoped you enjoyed how Paulina ended up because I sure did :)

 **Guest** : Well I guess that for now I'm just going to finish up my remaining fanfics and I may or may not start something new, it all depends on what my muse sends me.

 **Wiseguy2415:** Thank you, I try….

 **Memmek10k:** Now I am done….

 **JRFeatherson** : Yeah it was fun writing that awkward scene, also thanks.

* * *

 _Also be sure to check out my other fanfics,like my DP fic "Resurrected Memories" , "Yandere Simulator: Paulina edition" and "Dani Fenton" School Daze" they are still on going, so be sure to check them out alright ;)_

 _ **:) It's been a blast everyone :)**_


End file.
